Dreaming Reality
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: Harry learns through a series of dreams that reality is far from what he believes. Does he stick his head in the sand or does he take the chance that what he dreamed is really the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Harry learns through a series of dreams that reality is far from what he believes. Does he stick his head in the sand or does he take the chance that what he dreamed is really the truth?

Canon up until the end of fourth year but Harry learns in a series of dreams that his reality might not be what really happened. It'll be explained as we go along why he's having these dreams.

There will be abuse, especially in the first couple of chapters. Major Dumbledore bashing and good Voldemort and good Death eaters. I'm pretty set on it being slash but not with Voldie. So far no Weasley bashing but that night change as Harry defects.

Warning, this is completely AU. So don't bother reviewing just to tell me that its not like in the book or its wrong. It's deliberate!

Also some of the dates and ages will be wrong. I will be running a timeline at the ends of the chapters to help you keep track.

Ps, the worst of the abuse is in this chapter and its not long.

* * *

"Let's go you ungrateful freak." Vernon growled grabbing the kid by the scuff of the neck and dragging him through the train station. He glanced behind him fearfully, looking for the freaks that always clustered around the boy before picking up his pace. The sooner they got back to the car and the normal world the better.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep the grimace off his face as he struggled to keep hold of both his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He could feel the stares coming their way and prayed none of the muggles would speak up. The last thing he needed was his uncle anymore upset than he already was. He bit his lip as he realized the man's anger was no more than he deserved considering. He had gotten Cedric killed not even a week ago after all and did deserve some punishment for that.

Cedric's lifeless blue eyes flashed through his mind and it took everything he had to keep from sicking up as guilt swamped him. Blood filled the inside of his mouth as his teeth slashed through the tender flesh. The metallic taste only added to his raising sickness.

Vernon's grip tightened painfully as he felt the kid stumble, the meaty fingers leaving large oval shaped bruises on the pale flesh. "Don't you be trying any of your tricks now." He warned gruffly. "You've got plenty of work waiting for you the minute we get home and there'll be no excuse for you not getting it done."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry answered as he swallowed deeply. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it.' He chanted inside his head.

His uncle released him with a sharp shove that had him hitting the side of the car with his chest. "Put your stuff in the boot before I decide to leave it here. And make sure you keep that wretched bird quiet."

"Yes sir," he mumbled, opting to put Hedwig in the backseat before dealing with his trunk. He wouldn't put it past the man to drive off before he was done and while he might be able to jump through the open door Hedwig would have been stuck in her cage.

"Should have let you fly home," he murmured to his first friend as he got her situated. "Or better yet had you stay at Hogwarts. It's not like anyone's going to want to write to me this summer anyway, not after what happened to..." He trailed off with a grimace as the snowy owl gave a quiet hoot. "I know, don't think about it," he agreed, backing out and staring at his trunk in trepidation.

The thing was bloody heavy and the lack of food in the last week had his arms as limp as wet noodles. He doubted he could lift it into the boot as instructed and knew one scratch to his uncle's car would no doubt get him a beating. 'Don't know why I'm afraid of that,' He muttered mentally. 'Maybe, just maybe, it'll ease up some of this guilt I'm carrying around so that I can actually breath a little. Not that one beating will make up for Cedric's death but it would be a start,' He decided, sliding the trunk up the back end of the car. He took perverse pleasure in the long scratch that appeared on the bumper.

"Boy, quit lollygagging and get in the car." Vernon hollered from the front seat.

Harry slammed the lid down and rushed to climb through the open back door, managing to get his torso and one leg in before the car peeled out of the lot. He bit back a yelp as the door swung shut from the acceleration catching his other leg hard enough to break the skin.

The hour long ride was taken in silence with the teen going back and forth between elation that he would finally do some penance for his horrible sin and mind numbing fear about the beating he was sure to get. He barely noticed when they pulled into the driveway but his uncle's outraged yell had him scrambling out of the car.

"You unnatural freak." Spittle flew from the angry man's mouth as he advanced on the terrified boy. "You wretched excuse for a human being. You've ruined my car."

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry pleaded through bloodless lips. He held his ground, knowing that backing away would only anger the man further.

"Did you think I wouldn't see it? Did you think you would get away with it?" He raged, his hands reaching for the boy's neck.

"Vernon." The sharply spoken word came from the doorway. Harry could see his aunt standing there making nervous gestures toward the neighbors.

'Of course.' Harry thought bitterly as his uncle turned away. 'Mustn't do anything where anyone could see. We don't want the neighborhood to know what you're really like,' he growled as he reached for Hedwig's cage. He quickly flicked the latch on the cage and motioned for her to take flight. He didn't trust his uncle not to hurt her just to punish him.

Turning he watched as the big man lifted the trunk out of the boot without any trouble. 'If you'd done that the first time around your precious car wouldn't have been scratched,' Harry wanted to shout but clamped his lips over the words as his uncle hissed at him to get inside.

Going through the door he found his aunt glaring at him in displeasure while his fat pig of a cousin danced gleefully in the background.

"I have your rod dad," he shouted as his father came through the door. "Knew you'd want to get started right away."

Harry paled at the sight of the weapon, a length of unyielding wood an inch in diameter that did more for breaking bones than leaving welts.

"Don't get any blood on the carpet," Petunia warned as she retreated upstairs. She didn't begrudge her nephew his punishment but she didn't like to witness the violence if she could help it.

"On your knees boy." Vernon snarled as he accepted the stick from his son. He smiled in pleasure as he watched the freak submit. It's where all freaks deserved to be, on their hands and knees before normal folks, he decided as the lashed the rod down.

Harry sucked in a breath as the first stroke hit just below his shoulders. 'I deserve this,' he reminded himself. 'For Cedric,' he vowed hissing as the second hit cracked a rib.

The third stroke was aimed at his ankles, the edge of wood catching the bony protuberances. Before he was through Harry knew his uncle would have targeted his elbows, his wrists, lashed his hands as they lay flat against the floor, and ensured his back was a mass of bruises. His uncle would do what it took to exert the maximum amount of pain possible.

Vernon watching with mounting pleasure as the back bowed in, as fingers turned sideways, limbs trembled until finally giving out so that the limp body was splayed against the floor. He was pleased to note the worn tee had spots of blood seeping through, though none fell to the floor.

"Lock your stuff up in the cupboard then get the lawns mowed. Be quick about it. If the neighbors complain I'll have another go at you," the man warned before throwing an arm around his grinning son. "Let's get your mother down to make us a snack." He said leading the boy into the kitchen. "I've worked up an appetite."

Once alone Harry pushed himself up carefully and took stock of his injuries. "Wasn't that bad really,' he thought as he scooted to his cupboard. His ankle hurt something fierce but didn't appear broken. The rest of his lower half seemed to have escaped injury. Two of his fingers were broken, he noted. Averting his eyes he pulled and prodded until they lay straight before wrapping them with a piece of cloth he'd pulled from the cupboard. He kept a stash there, knowing most of his beatings occurred the minute his uncle walked through the door.

He tentatively felt along his ribs, finding three that moved where they shouldn't. 'Hurts like a bitch to breath but I'm not coughing up blood and that's something,' he reasoned as he wound another cloth around his chest.

He grimaced at the stickiness on his back. He knew any external wounds would be healed by morning. It was just the way it was and had been since he was five and the social worker had shown up inquiring about bruises. The Dursleys had managed to explain it away and then almost killed him for bringing suspicion upon them. He guessed his magic had kicked in to make sure it didn't occur again. The downside to the lack of visible bruises or lasting scars was the amount of time it took for the internal injuries and broken bones to heal. He wasn't a doctor or a healer but it seemed the more wounds he had on the outside that healed overnight the longer it took for everything else to heal.

He let these thoughts float around as he stumbled outside, blinking in the late afternoon sunlight. 'At least they didn't let it grow a foot high this time." He mumbled as he eyed the lawn. He wondered as he always did when he got home for the summer who took care of the yard when he wasn't there.

Shrugging he pulled the mower out of the shed, his wrist popping suspiciously at the activity. He was irritated to find the fuselage empty and fearful that there wouldn't be any petrol available. His uncle would be furious if the yard wasn't done that night.

His relief at finding the spare can full quickly turned to agitation at the time lost while he hunted it down. "The neighbors will have kittens if I'm mowing after dark," he muttered as the machine roared to life. Taking quick steps and heaving short gasping breaths he steered the mower back and forth over the large space.

"At least the front is mostly flower beds," he reminded himself as he kept an eye on the rapidly sinking sun. He could feel his ankle swelling and noted that his wrist had an odd shade to it. "Should have taken the time to wrap them." He sighed knowing the aches would keep him up most of the might.

It was full dark by the time he pushed the machine back into the shed. Removing his grass stained shoes on the stoop he eased through the kitchen door.

His aunt eyed him sternly from where she was scrubbing down the kitchen counter. "Up to your room quick before I change my mind and give you something to do."

Harry nodded gratefully and hurried up the stairs. A quick trip to the bathroom showed his uncle had managed to hit his kidneys this time. If he was lucky he'd only be pissing blood for a couple of days. If he was unlucky he'd bleed out during the night. Perhaps that should be the other way around? He gave a grim chuckle at the thought as he striped off his sweaty clothes and climbed into bed in equally dirty boxers and his rag bindings.

Harry didn't think he would have been able to sleep, hadn't slept in over a week. Not since that night he'd spent in the graveyard. But either the exertion of mowing or his injuries were talking a toll on him, causing his eyes to slide shut of their own violation. He was quickly sucked into a dream not of his own making.

_Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Somehow he knew it was a dream, just not a regular dream. It felt almost like the trip he'd taken in Dumbledore's pensive the year before and into Riddle's diary his second year. _

_He ignored the people around the table for a minute to exam his surrounding. He was in a fairly large dining room. Luxurious but not obstenious. The warm jewel tones kept it homey and relaxing as did the numerous plants and art. Garden scenes that not only brought out the colors of the room but brought in the flowers that bloomed outside the numerous windows._

_"__What do you think Tom?" One of the men gathered asked, capturing Harry's attention._

_There was a low chuckle from the head of the table. "Getting impatient are we Reginald?" The dark haired man asked. Harry gasped, shocked to see an older version of the sixteen year old Riddle he'd met in his second year. He'd put the man about twenty years older than the boy but there was no mistaking they were the same person._

_"__Lestrange is always impatient." Came a voice from the right. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Malfoy look a like._

_"__Now Abraxas." Voldemort, or was it Tom Harry wondered, his eyes going wide as the man smiled at what he guessed were his friends. "You were once impatient when you had a warm and willing witch waiting for you."_

_"__You'd best be speaking in a more pleasing tone when speaking of what's waiting for you." The lilting irish tone was preceded by a golden beauty with rich blue eyes._

_Harry grinned along with the men at the table as they burst into loud laughter when Tom winced. "Would I speak any other way to you?" he asked charmingly._

_"__You would and I've heard it," she reminded him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head that had Harry goggling. _

_She turned to stare firmly at the first man that had spoken. "Reginald Lestrange, might I remind you that Rudopholus will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. You should at least spend some time with him before he goes."_

_Reginald grimaced and hunched his shoulders under her steely glare. "The boy's going into his __t__hird year. He doesn't need me holding his hand. Head's in his books most time anyway." He continued to mumble. "Wants to be a healer."_

_" __A fine profession," Tom interjected. "And one we'll need if our plans continue."_

_"__Be lucky you have a son and not a daughter." A dour man said from the other end of the table. "I've got three and all have the Black stubbornness."_

_"__I'll be talking to you soon then. I'm afraid Rudo needs a stubborn woman to keep his feet firmly on the ground." The baffled father shook his head. "And now Ranee is clambering for another. Can you imagine having one this late in the game?"_

_The beautiful blond smiled, one hand on Tom's shoulder, the other laid across her belly. "I think it's lovely. They can be playmates, your bairn and the one we'll be having this spring."_

_Tom smiled proudly as he reached up to grasp her hand. "Which brings us back to our discussion. Bringing the British Wizarding World back to the standard we once held amongst our neighbors." His voice was confident, his eyes warm as they watched his wife slip out the door. _

_"__We've gone stagnant," came a voice from further down the table. _

_"__Mulciber's right," the man with the three daughters painted out. "Ever since Grindlewald's defeat we've not had one decent improvement in our way of life. Nobodies inventing, or experimenting or if they are they're afraid to come forward with it. We'll be in the dark ages before we know it."_

_"__It's Dumbledore's fault," the older Malfoy pointed out. "It'll be worse now that he's become headmaster of the school. Our standards of education are already falling and he's content to pass the time instead of hiring decent and competent professors."_

_"__The areas he does stand up for he only puts in half an effort," an unknown man pointed out. "He talks a big game about bringing in the muggleborns but does nothing to educate them so they fit in better or understand our laws and ways."_

_"__He wants them to be outsiders," Tom agreed. "They'll feel discriminated against and will revolt against us, gathering behind Dumbledore as their leader. That's his whole purpose with his agenda, gaining power. He doesn't care about them."_

_"__Nor does he want them here." Reginald pointed out, his Belgium accent coming out stronger. "He denies us the advances muggles have made in entertainment, fashion, art and sports while blaming it on our pureblood values. Let me tell you my wife and I enjoy taking in a show but I'll be damned if I have to go to Paris every time I want a bit of fun."_

_Tom nodded. "We need to stop our government from cutting us off from the other wizarding worlds. The French, the Americans, the Chinese, they are all years ahead of us culturally. They laugh at us when we're not around."_

_Eyes shining bright he continued, his voice strong. "We don't turn away the other species. We welcome them, we learn from them and we teach them."_

_"__Dumbledore's messed up there," a man leaned forward out of the shadows, flashing sharp teeth. "He talks about wanting equality but turns his back on the little ones that get bit and turned out of their homes. I'm the one finding them families and packs. He covers by saying I'm the one biting them, that I have a taste for children. The packs know the truth and are gunning for his head."_

_"__That'll work in our favor," Tom nodded. "He hasn't garnered any favors from the vampires either and doesn't even consider the dementors to be viable entities. We can use that."_

_'__He'll try to stop us," Mulciber pointed out. _

_"__We'll go to war," Tom answered with conviction. "We start a revolution of change, for our culture, for our children."_

_"__He's got a glib tongue and he's still in favor from Grindlewald's defeat. He'll turn people against us," the unknown man warned. _

_"__They can whisper and call us names. We'll stand by our convictions and they'll prove we're right."_

* * *

Start of the timeline

1926-Tom Riddle is born and placed in orphanage.

1938-Tom Riddle starts Hogwarts

1945- Tom Riddle graduates Hogwarts.

1956- Tom begins making a name for himself politically. He and his supporters (friends from school) arouse opposition to their plan.

1963-above meeting takes place.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke feeling refreshed despite his weird dream. Though he was thankful that his usual nightmare seemed to have taken a night off he was curious what had brought the new dream about. It certainly couldn't have been anything he'd seen in the graveyard. The Voldemort there had been all about murder and mayhem.

So where then had he come up with a Tom that had sat down and discussed things logically. It's not like he would ever have pictured that actually happening. He was struck with an intriguinging thought. Had it been a real memory? Harry didn't see how that could be possible, it certainly wasn't his own memory, but it felt right to consider it as such.

If not how had he come up with all the different men? The one that had to be Draco Malfoy's grandfather, the Lestrange man worried about having another kid, the man with the three daughters that had looked a bit like Sirius. Greyback, wasn't he the werewolf that had bit Lupin? He certainly hadn't looked as feral as Moony had described. And hadn't the man said he didn't hurt children? Had Lupin lied to him or was his subconscious playing games with him?

The strangest part had to be the blond woman and the way Voldemort treated her. Had he been married? What had happened to her and the baby? Was there a Voldie Jr running around out there somewhere?

Snickering at the thought he pushed himself up off the bed, pleased to find only a small amount of swelling in his ankle. His wrist was back to a normal hue though it still creaked ominously, while his two broken fingers had puffed up like sausages.

Hearing noises outside his door he hurried to get dressed, knowing his aunt would be fussing at him to start breakfast any minute. He stopped in the bathroom long enough to guzzle as much water as he could. Past experience told him he wouldn't much more through out the day. He bemoaned the fact that his trunk had been locked up before he'd been able to get to the stash of food he secreted away.

"Morning Aunt Petunia," he said softly upon reaching the kitchen. He turned to pull out eggs and ham. She failed to return his greeting as she sat at the table sipping her tea and working on a long list of something or other. He figured it was his chores for the day or maybe the shopping list now that Dudley was there to eat everything in sight.

Harry had just finished putting the last of the dishes on the table when his uncle appeared, as surly and uncommunicative as he was every morning. Wanting to keep out of the man's way he busied himself washing the pots and pans he'd used and scrubbing the stove. He didn't relax until the man finished and left for work without a word.

"Get on upstairs and scrub down the bathrooms while we wait for Duddikins to have his lie in," his aunt instructed as she piled the left over food onto a large plate and slid it into the warmer. Harry knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat unless Dudley left something on the plate which wasn't likely.

Trudging upstairs he started with the master bath. If he did the other first he'd only have to clean it again once Dudley finished his morning business there. Not that the one Uncle Vernon used was any better, he thought grimacing as he spotted urine stains on the wall behind the toilet and on the floor. Honestly was the man so fat he couldn't see to aim, Harry wondered in disgust. The sink was no better with bits of shaving cream and whiskers all about the surface.

Taking a bottle of all purpose cleaner from the cabinet he sprayed liberal amounts on every surface, coughing at the chemical fumes it produced. He grabbed a rag and began scrubbing, mumbling curses at slobs under his breath every other minute. While he worked his mind wondered back to his dream.

It had been nothing like the scene in the graveyard where the death eaters had trembled in fear and kissed snake face's robes. The men in the dream had been friends, laughing and teasing, planning, sharing ideas. Was it because they were of an age of Voldemort? Had they gone to school with a young Tom Riddle and grown up with him?

The majority of those men were dead now, he realized. That left Voldemort having to work with their sons and daughters. Did that make a difference, did it make him feel superior to them?

He barely noticed when he finished one room and moved into the next, the hem of his frayed jeans soaking up the copious amounts of water his cousin had left on the floor.

Did Voldemort miss Tom's face, he wondered as he sprayed the cleaner. Tom Riddle had been a handsome man, distinguished, polished. He wouldn't have looked out of place at the opera or a board room.

Now he looked like a snake, an albino snake, Harry reminded himself breaking into quiet laughter. Served him right considering everything he's done, everyone he's murdered.

He paused as he was struck with another thought. Had the blond known, been aware of what he was, what he would become? How could she stay with a man that could kill without remorse? How could she bring a child into that kind of life? He pondered the question as he carried wet towels to the laundry room.

Head spinning he barely acknowledged his aunt as she pointed him to the garden. What was the saying about nature versus nurture? Would Voldie Jr be an evil sycophant like his father even if he hadn't grown up with him? Maybe the mother had run and taken the kid with her, changed their name. That would be why no one had thought to warn him that there might be a second evil dark lord out there looking to end his life.

Feeling the sizzle of heat on the back of his neck he looked up shocked to see the sun so high in the sky. He judged it to be about mid afternoon and in the hours past he'd weeded the garden, mulched, and repaired and replaced the edgings as needed.

He snorted quietly to himself. Apparently obsessing over Voldemort was a good way to pass the time. He hadn't even felt the aches form his broken bones though they were coming on like a bitch now.

He rubbed his wrist, his skin prickling as he felt himself being watched for the first time. He hurriedly scanned the area, not sure if he was looking for the suave Tome Riddle or the snake faced Voldemort. He gave a little laugh at himself as he gathered the gardening tools and carted them back to the shed. He was being foolish obsessing over something that most likely wasn't even real, though he had to admit, it was better than thinking about nightmares that had really happened.

"You're done then?" His aunt asked as he stepped up to the kitchen door.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he answered dutifully, pushing the automatic sarcasm down.

She shoved a meager sandwich and a glass of water into his hands. "Eat that quick, then get started on the shed. The outside walls need to be scrubbed then you can start painting it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he answered, turning away to take a large bit of the sandwich. The weight of the glass was putting pressure on his sore wrist so he set it down on the stoop. Kneeling in the shade he studied the old shed. It would be easier he knew to use the hose but his aunt would accuse of him wasting water. He'd have to get a bucket and a scrub brush and scrub all the dirt off before giving it a quick rinse. It'd have to dry overnight and he could start painting in the morning. Once that was done he'd probably have to start on the inside he mused, grimacing at the dirty, sweaty work that was going to be.

He finished the last of the sandwich and gulped down the water, being sure to place the glass in a spot where his oaf of a cousin wouldn't knock it over. He got out the bucket, the scrub brush, mixed soap and water while he reviewed more of the conversation he had dreamed.

Had it really happened in the past? Or was it his subconscious bringing up issues he had with the wizarding world? He had to admit that he agreed with most of what had been discussed.

Muggleborns did have a hard time of it. They were brought in with no background and expected to function as well as children who'd lived there their entire lives. It was like taking an American kid and suddenly expecting them to be Chinese.

He shook his head. What was the harm of having a preschool of sorts for the muggleborns? One that could include parents so they would have a better understanding and be able to support their children better.

One of his biggest pet peeves with Hogwarts was its total exclusion of the muggleborn parents. This made the children wholly dependent on Dumbledore and yeah that fit in perfectly with what the men had been saying.

They'd also talked about the wizarding world being culturally stunted. He could see that. He remembered being shocked when he'd first entered. And Hermione was always going on about why didn't they do this or that? Quills and scrolls were unyielding, hard to carry around and expensive. What was wrong with a notebook and a biro? He could certainly write a lot neater with a ball point than a quill that dripped ink every where.

And wouldn't phones be easier than kneeling on the hard ground and sticking your head in a fireplace? A lot more practical too. He could understand that they wouldn't work in Hogwarts but not every place was that old or absorbed that much ambient magic. There was no reason the magical in and around London wouldn't be able to use them.

Charging them might be a problem what with the lack of electricity in the wizarding world but solar power and rechargeable batteries would eliminate any need to run power lines. And wouldn't it be nice to dial Hermione to ask about a homework problem?

He snorted to himself as he finished one side and rounded the back. Not that he'd have access to a phone even if they were available in Diagon Alley. Sure he'd be able to purchase one with his galleons but Dudley would be able to sniff it out in a heartbeat.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his uncle's car pulled into the driveway. Minutes later the floppy jowls were outlined in the kitchen window as the man glared out at him. Harry wasn't too concerned. He'd done a considerable amount of work that day and his uncle usually didn't beat him on back to back days unless something freaky happened or his uncle came home wasted, either of which meant all bets were off.

The light in the kitchen remained on, letting Harry know the family was sitting down to dinner. His aunt had been making pork loin earlier and he knew she would pair it with copious amounts of mashed potatoes. His mouth watered at the thought and he attacked the shed with renewed vigor. If he finished quick enough he could get inside as his aunt was cleaning up. If that was the case she might be inclined to give him a bite or two before she binned everything.

He scrubbed with a vengeance and was just putting up his tools when he noticed the kitchen go dark. His shoulders slumped. He'd woken up that morning with an appetite for the first time in a week and the meager sandwich had done nothing but incite the hunger. Now it looked like there would be no food coming his way and probably none in the morning.

He entered the house silently, his eyes searching the dark room for a bit of roll or a piece of meat his aunt might have left for him. He knew it was futile but he couldn't help looking. Easing down the corridor he slid around the bannister of the stairs, careful to keep his gaze from the living room. His uncle would be too immersed in his evening stories to pay him any mind but if his cousin was in the room held start something for his own entertainment.

Making it to his room safely he stood contemplating his bed. He wondered wearily as he flopped on the thin mattress if he would have the same dream or would it be his reoccurring nightmare this time that had him waking in the middle of the night with a hoarse scream.

_He knew as soon as he opened his eyes that he was in the same vision like state as before but the dreams couldn't have been more different. _

_He was in the same dining room but this time people were rushing in and out while loud booms came from the outside. Through the chaos Harry found Tom standing at the window staring out into a darkness that was illuminated with brief flashes of light. Harry was fascinated to see the look of deep concentration marring the elegant lines. _

_"__It's Dumbledore's people," Reginald announced as he hurried through the door._

_The dark haired man nodded. "Is he here himself?"_

_His friend shook his head. "Not that we could see. But two of his strongest lieutenants came. Its them who are pounding the wards. They're strong."_

_"__I'm stronger." Tom answered confidently, his gaze not wavering. "I'll be able to hold them off." He smiled in satisfaction as a brilliant explosion failed to reach the manor. "It's possible Dumbledore's leading an attack on one of the others." _

_Lestrange nodded. "Most everyone has retreated to the safe house. Cygnus has locked down the Black houses. Fenrir's with the werewolf packs." He swallowed thickly. "Rudo's still at Hogwarts."_

_Tom hissed out a breath. "We'll just have to trust his judgement. He's got a port key if he needs it. And next year he'll go to Drumstrang."_

_"__They've got aurors out there Tom. They're calling you a terrorist." The Malfoy look a like said as he came in._

_"__They can call me all the names they want Abraxas. I'm not backing down."_

_"__But this," Reginald looked helpless at the mass of men firing on the wards. "This is brutal and uncivilized."_

_"__What would you have me do?" Tom asked with a deep frown. "Let the wards fall, allow them to take me for speaking my mind, for pointing out all their faults? I have not hurt anyone who has not fired on me and mine first. I have not broken any laws yet they issue warrants for my arrest."_

_Behind them a house elf popped into view. "Blessing is sorry to be disturbing you Master." The elf stated ringing her hands._

_"__Then why are you?" Tom asked a bit impatiently. _

_"__Master's Lady Sara not be leaving." The elf cried. _

_"__What?" He cried, his concentration breaking so that one of the balls of bright light hit the house with a large explosion. "Reginald." He gritted out as he turned back to the window. _

_"__I'll take care of it." The man promised, hurrying out of the room. _

_"__Stun the stubborn witch." He snarled after him, mentally cursing his wife. She had promised him she would go to the safe house without fuss. She was hugely pregnant for Merlin's sake. _

_He forced his concentration back to the wards. The hit that had managed to get through during his lapse had done little damage but there was no denying that the spot was now weaker and would surely be a target . _

_"__Tom." The frantic shout floated down the stairs. . "The bloody woman's gone into labor."_

_The expectant father froze before turning and rushing for the the second floor. Gaping in shock at the fear he'd seen on the white face Harry was dragged along. _

_"__Bloody hell woman what do you think you're doing going into labor at a time like this?" Tom's loud growl reached the pale women before he was through the door. _

_"__Blame it on your daughter love. She's just as impatient as her father." She smiled tiredly before frowning in concern as the building shook once more. "Tom the wards."_

_""__How am I supposed to concentrate when you're laying there having my child?" He snapped before moving to the front facing window. "You should go to St. Mungo's."_

_"__It's too late Tom," Reginald told him, panic filling his face. Harry felt an equal spurt of panic, he did not want to watch a woman giving birth even if it was a dream! "They gone and blocked the floo somehow," the man continued. _

_Tom cursed under his breath as a feeling of desperation almost choked him. It was standard for the first coarse of action during a battle for either side was to throw up anti-apparition fields and if they were especially talented anti-port key ones. He coked an eyebrow but his second in command was already shaking his head._

_"__We're trapped then." Sara asked calmly, a hand kneading at the bulge of her belly._

_"__Not that it's a big deal." He answered, wishing he could hold her instead of the wards. "You'll be safe inside." He gave her a teasing smile. "And it's not like women don't bring babies into this world everyday."_

_"__Right you may be but I hadn't planned on bringing this one into the world at home or by myself for that matter." She said said with a slight laugh that turned into a grimace._

_"__You're hardly alone. Reginald is here and," He added after a glance at his very pale friend, "more importantly Blessing." He added getting a small laugh from his beautiful wife. _

_Two hours passed, during which Harry paced behind the trembling Reginald trying everything he could to wake up. He could practically feel the worry coming from the man at the window and could do nothing about the increasingly loud moans coming from the woman on the bed._

_Harry was distracted by the squeaking of the house elf as it suddenly started rushing around. "What's going on?" He asked numbly as he backed towards the door, the furthest the dream would allow him to go._

_"__Tom." She cried, arching off the bed as another contraction hit. "Something's wrong with the baby."_

_He took a step toward her, halting when the house shook. "What?" He demanded. "What's happening?"_

_When pain kept her from answering he turned to their elf. The creature shook its head. "I's being sorry Master, mistress is right. Blessing can feel the tiny one's magic leaving."_

_"__The baby's dying?" He asked as his heart clenched. Tears welled out of pain filled eyes as she nodded._

_"__I'll turn myself in." He declared. "I'll drop the wards and they can take you to the hospital."_

_"__No." His wife gasped out. "They'll kill you."_

_He shook his head. "You and our child are more important."_

_"__I won't get there in time." She told him and he could see the truth in her eyes. "And then I would have lost you both."_

_"__I'm sorry, so sorry." His eyes became wet as he grasped her hand._

_"__As am I." She whispered. "I should have left as soon as the men arrived."_

_Harry watched as grief passed over his enemy's face. He turned away feeling like an intruder to a private family moment. _

_They sat like that for several more minutes, Tom holding the wards while his wife battled the pain. Every time she cried out he cursed the magic that had no fix for this kind of situation. She would have to birth the babe whether it breathed or not. _

_"__I'm so sorry, horribly sorry that I let this happen." He murmured in a litany, frantic eyes taking in the bloodied blankets the house elf was removing. He didn't think labor was quite that messy, nor did he like the listless look that was leeching into her eyes. "Come now you have to stay with me. We'll make more, a whole houseful more but you have to stay." He cried worriedly._

_She clutched his hand weakly. "I don't want to leave you." Came the broken words._

_He turned to glare at the sobbing house elf. "Do something damn it. Don't just stand there."_

_"__Blessing is sorry sirs but there is nothing more to do." The elf wailed._

_Reginald, his eyes crinkled in pain for his friend and the woman who'd always been so nice to him, took the elf by the shoulders and guided her out. Harry looked after them longingly, wishing he too could leave._

_"__I love you." Tom whispered, letting the wards fall as he gathered her into his arms. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_"__Promise me," She whispered. "Promise me that you won't turn into a hard man, that you won't shut shut everyone out." She laid a hand over his chest. "Your heart is so big. Make sure you share it with someone."_

_He shook his head. "I'll never find anyone else like you."_

_"__Promise." She begged as her eyes slid closed._

_"__I do my lovely Irish queen." He murmured. "I'll always do what you ask."_

_"__Have you come to take me then?" He asked hours later, his voice broken. Harry was roused from his stupor as he watched Dumbledore step into the room._

_"__Oh I don't think so." The older man answered. "That was never my intention."_

_"__What? Was this just an exercise? A chance to show off your lutientents and their skills?" Tom asked bitterly, brushing the hair back from his wife's face._

_"__Oh no." Dumbledore assured him, taking a seat in the opposite chair and smiling back at the distraught man. "I sent them here with a very specific purpose." He glanced at the body on the bed. "But it seems you've already taken care of that._

_Rage kindled and flashed in the brown eyes. "You wanted to kill my wife? Why? For what purpose?"_

_"__Oh for a number of reasons." Dumbledore answered airily, unconcerned with the danger he was currently in. "She was very likable and wizarding public simply adored her. She made you seem very approachable, you ideas valid. The child would have only added to that."_

_"__You wanted her dead for politics." The dazed man murmured._

_Dumbledore smiled. "Oh for a bit more than that. You see I need an opponent, an evil dark lord in opposition of my light leader status so to speak. After all its been almost 20 years since my last great victory and people so often forget."_

_Tom stared back at him blankly. "And you've hand picked me to be this dark lord?" _

_"__Oh no, you did that yourself when you contested me politically. Its for everyone's benefit that you are of equal magical power. A better show if you will." He shrugged as his grin got bigger. "It'll just increase my popularity when I destroy you."_

_"__And dark lords aren't allowed to have wives, families?" The hissed whisper was heard through out the room._

_"__She made you soft Tom." Dumbledore chided. "I need you ruthless."_

_The younger man snarled in response, half rising out of his chair. "I won't be the man you want me to be."_

_"__You already are." Albus pointed out triumphantly. "You killed your wife."_

_"__She died in childbirth." Tom yelled back, falteringly slightly at the accusation. _

_"__Because you denied her help." The smug man pointed out calmly._

_"__We were locked in here and under siege." He ground out, his eyes flickering to the door. He worried about his friends, those men that had stayed in the house with him. _

_"__You were resisting when the aurors had a declaration from the minister himself for your arrest. All you had to do was turn yourself in and she would have gotten help." The old man assured him, his smirk turning maliciously as his new enemy once again staggered._

_"__That's a lie." Tom said desperately. "You said yourself they were here to kill her."_

_"__That's not how the public will see it." Dumbledore said triumphantly as he stood. "Do not fear for your men, I will leave them unharmed, for now. Dark Lords do need minions after all." He bowed slightly. "Welcome to the game Lord Voldemort."_

_Tom reared back. "That's a name conjured up by an ignorant teenager."_

_"__But a fitting one for a dark lord." He paused at the doorway, his eyes flickering back to the body on the bed. "I'm sorry for your loss."_


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I don't own anything or else Tom Riddle would have raised Harry.

Happy reading.

* * *

Harry woke with a gasp before rolling over and curling into a ball. Absently he reached up and wiped the wetness coating his cheeks, an action he had become familiar with over the last two weeks. There was a heavy weight filling his stomach, a combination of guilt and grief that had weighed upon him since Cedric's death.

He winced as he remembered the friendly Hufflepuff. Here he was crying over a stranger who most likely didn't even exist when he should be paying pence for his fellow student's murder.

He angrily swiped at the wetness as his feelings of grief doubled and images of Cedric's lifeless eyes popped into his head. He was no better than Dumbledore, the one in the dream anyway. He might not have planned Cedric's death but he was responsible none the less.

Not that he believed the real Dumbledore would have actually sought out the death of someone. But say he had. It would explain why Voldemort was the way he was. People weren't normally born that evil after all, something had to turn them in that direction. But then if this really was just a dream and it hadn't happened why was Voldemort as deranged as he was?

"Urgh," he moaned clutching at his head. It was all so confusing, and it hurt to think about. He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. For once he allowed his grief to pour out of him in a normal manner. He didn't care that crying never helped anything or that a boy almost fifteen didn't go around balling like a baby. For once, just once, he wanted to be empty, to have the guilt, the grief, the confusion go away.

"Why aren't you up yet?" Petunia's shrill voice came through the door hours later. "You'd best hurry. Vernon's already in the shower."

Harry jerked awake, turning and staring in wonder at the clock. He couldn't remember falling back to sleep, had never been able to sleep after a dream had woken him. Taking stock he realized he felt better, lighter. He hadn't felt this relieved and rested in a long time. Certainly not since his name had come out of that stupid goblet.

He jumped at the second band on the door, gulping as he realized just how late it was. If he didn't get breakfast done he was sure to get a beating. Not that he cared much about that, his uncle was bound to find a reason to beat him soon anyway. But not this morning, Harry determined. He wasn't going to let the fat oaf ruin the first good mood he'd had in months.

He rolled out of bed, still in the baggy pants and stained shirt he'd worn the day before. He was sure his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was but there was no time to fix it.

His aunt frowned at his appearance but just shooed him to the stove with a cuff to the back of his head. "Porridge will do this morning," She said stiffly. "There's no sense Vernon being in a bad mood for work just because you were being lazy."

Harry threw her a confused look. Petunia rarely did anything to help him. He puzzled it out as he put the water on to boil and filled the toaster. She obviously wanted to keep Vernon in a good mood, which usually involved her spending large amounts of money.

He shrugged the thoughts away, glad that something was going his way for once. Feeling charitable he threw a rasher of bacon on the stove, hiding his smirk as he did so. The Dursley men would concentrate on the meat and toast and fill half their porridge bowl with sugar. Which meant there would be left overs. And that meant he would get to eat this morning.

He was definitely hungry that was for sure, a surprise after the earlier rolling of his stomach. No matter what else these dreams were making him feel they were certainly improving his sleeping and eating habits.

He had just gotten the pot of porridge and the towering plate of toast on the table when the large man came stomping in the room. He glared at the rather plain offering but made no comment.

Smirking to himself in victory Harry ducked into the laundry room. He might as well get started on his chores while he waited. The longer he was in Vernon's sight the more chance he had of getting smacked.

He had just finished sorting the piles and started the first load when he heard the expected shout.

"Boy, get in here and get this kitchen clean," Petunia demanded. She gave a faint look of surprise when he stepped out of the laundry room before nodding grudgingly. "Finish that off before you stick it in the water." She nodded to the pot of porridge. "When you're done you can get started on painting the shed."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He waited until she'd left the room before frowning down at the pitiful amount left in the pot. Petunia must have made up Dudley's bowl, putting in far more than the overweight teen would have.

Snitching a piece of toast from his cousin's plate he scrapped the pan clean, the meager meal doing little to satisfy his hunger. Kitchen set to rights he headed outside and the mindless task of painting. As he worked he thought back to his dream.

He could admit that he felt admiration for the man who had stood at the window holding the wards. He didn't care if it was Voldemort he was admiring. The man's confidence and conviction had been almost addicting. Harry could easily see now why people would give up their life and freedom to follow him into his madness.

Harry wondered if he'd looked like that when he'd stood against Voldemort in the graveyard. Had he managed to look like he had known what he was doing? Not that he'd had much competition that night. He smirked as he pictured old snake face. Voldemort himself had appeared more insane that anything.

Of course the man's nature wasn't the only thing he'd noticed in the dream. The evil dark lord had had friends at one time, real friends that had stayed with him until the very end. Would any of his friends do that for him?

Hermione would he guessed. But would she stay with him because she truly cared for him or because he was one of her only friends and she was as lonely as he was? And how much of a friend was she really? He didn't tell her his deepest fears or what happened during his summers. But then she'd never asked anyway. She was more concerned with bossing him around and lording her good grades over everyone.

He immediately felt guilty. Hermione had stood by him when the whole school had turned against him. All three times at that. Sure she had faults but not many people would do that. He made a mental note to write to her that evening. She might not know much about his private life but she did know some of what had happened in the third task and was probably worrying about him.

Ron on the other hand. Harry sighed as he rounded to the back of the shed. The redhead had said a lot of hurtful things when Harry's name had come out of the goblet. Sure Ron had taken them back but not until it looked like Harry had a chance of winning the tournament. Harry had agreed to renew their friendship but the whole thing had left a bad taste in his mouth.

Was it possible that Ron was just using him? Did he go around gloating that he was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived? He went down the trapdoor with you in first year, and followed the spiders in second year, his stubborn mind reminded him.

Harry felt like banging his head on the building as the rest of his good mood left him. He was determined to keep an open mind about his first friend but he didn't have a lot of faith that Ron would stick for anything unless there was something in it for him.

Maybe it was time for him to branch out some, cultivate some new friendships. Sure he knew a lot of people but not anyone else he could just hang out with. Who had just two friends? Why didn't he have more? Voldemort could have a whole roomful of friends that would stand by him but Harry had two people he wasn't even sure he could count on. Score one for the mad man.

That's not all he'd had, Harry reminded himself. The paintbrush slowed as he thought about the absolute love he had witnessed between husband and wife. He'd never seen two people show that much emotion toward each other. Aunt Petunia and Vernon had a good marriage he supposed but they certainly weren't all gooey over each other. And the Weasley's, well he's seen them hug a time or two and peck each other on the cheek but he wouldn't call them madly in love.

He couldn't help the feeling of hope that rushed through him. If Tom, who grown up loveless and without parents, could find a partner that could show him so much affection than maybe someday he could find something like that himself. He flushed a brilliant red as Cho's face flashed in front of his eyes and he hurriedly bent over the paint bucket before anyone could see.

"Are done yet?" His aunt called from the porch startling him. Stepping back he realized that he'd daydreamed several hours away while the shed seemed to have painted itself.

"Yes," he called stepping into view. "It'll have to set for a while before I can put the second coat on."

She nodded as she fused with her handbag. "I'm headed out and I don't want you in the house while I'm gone. Who knows what you could get into."

He barely managed to keep silent. This wan't the first time the Dursley's had locked him out of the house. His bad mood doubled as he wondered down the street, hunching his shoulders at the disapproving looks he received. The temperatures had risen through the morning so that now the sun was burning his exposed skin. Add in the dirty and now sweat drenched clothes and he didn't blame them for shying away. He wasn't sure he'd want to come near himself either.

He sighed as he entered a nearby playground, settling himself into the one swing that hadn't been destroyed by Dudley and his friends. He was hot, thirsty and so hungry he felt like sicking up on himself.

Would it really have been so hard to have let him in the house? Even being locked in his room would have been better than this. At least then he's have been out if the sun.

His thoughts turned dark as he scuffed his shoes in the dry dirt.

Dumbledore had planned to kill Voldemort's wife. Would have killed her in cold blood if she hadn't died in child birth. Of course the only reason she'd died in childbirth was because she was trapped in the house by Dumbledore's people so essentially he really had killed her.

There's no way that could be true, Harry argued with himself. Dumbledore would never do something that cold.

'Wouldn't he?' A traitorous voice in his head pointed out. 'Who leaves you here every summer without help? Who insisted you give a report before being treated for injuries after the chamber incident and again after the graveyard?'

He winced as he pushed those thoughts firmly from his mind. 'That's different.' he insisted to himself. 'Its not the same as actually plotting to kill someone and then taunting the grieving husband. That….that was just cold and heartless. That's something that Voldemort would have done.'

What had Voldemort done before that time to have deserved the loss of his wife and child? No, not Voldemort. Tom, Harry decided. If he was going to stand here and dissect the dream he could at least respect the man's wishes. And wasn't it crazy that he didn't use the name Voldemort? That it had been a lark made up by a teenager to impress his friends? It had been Dumbledore that had assigned the name. No wonder he was always telling everyone to use it.

Though Tom must have embraced it at one point, didn't he refer to himself as that in the graveyard? And what about the death eaters? He really could't see the proud and loyal men that had stood by Tom taking such a crass name , or agreeing to be branded. How had all that come about?

Tom must have snapped in his grief, turned evil and infected his followers with his rage. From what he had seen the men in that room had certainly loved and respected their leader's wife so it would have been easy to do. So everything Voldemort ended up doing was really Dumbledore's fault.

Its not hard to see how Tom had turned evil with Dumbledore turning the whole wizarding world against him like that.

But was Tom totally blameless? Harry himself had lost both of his parents, had had to grow up in isolation and an environment of hate. Courtesy of Dumbledore, he reminded himself bitterly. Would the headmaster turn on him, once Tom had been destroyed, would Dumbledore point to Harry and tell everyone that Harry was the next dark lord because he had survived the killing curse. Would the wizarding world turn against him as easily as the Hogwarts students had?

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled angrily. "I'm angry at the headmaster for refusing to even consider another housing option so my subconscious is making up all kinds of stories. Making him into the ultimate evil bad guy."

"Well I have a reason to be mad at him." He announced firmly . "I'm not going to feel guilty about that.

"About what?" A perky voice asked from behind him.

Heart in his throat Harry whirled around, his feet kicking up a cloud of dirt as he skidded out of the swing.

"Well isn't that a nice welcome," the woman sputtered, wiping off her face.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, refusing to be embarrassed. His hand was thrust firmly in his pocket gripping his wand.

"Tonks." she answered cheekily. "And if you value your life you'll never call me anything else."

"That doesn't tell me a whole lot," he pointed out coolly.

She grinned. "Mad eye would be proud of you. Constant vigilance." She took a step back at the look that came over his face. "I'm an auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I'm a good guy, will girl." She sent him a winning smile.

"Why should I believe that?" He snarled. "I thought Moody was a good guy too but he was really a death eater in disguise."

"Oh." Tonks blinked before grimacing. "Probably not a good idea to bring him up then huh." She fidgeted. "How to convince you? Oh! Buckbeak!" She announced triumphantly.

"What?" Harry asked startled.

She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Sirius told me how you saved him on Buckbeak. Total props for that by the way."

"You know Sirius?" He asked dropping his guard.

Tonks smiled at his eager look. "Oh yeah, He's my cousin and a member of the order. I just saw him a couple hours ago. He's really worried about you kid."

"He's okay though? He's safe?" He rushed out. At her nod he continued. "Whats this Order?"

She winced as she led him to the one shady corner of the park. "I probably shouldn't tell you but well I guess I've already let that cat out of the bag. It's the Order of the Phoenix, a special group Dumbledore started in the first war to stop You-Know-Who."

Harry immediately flashed to his dream. Tom had been attacked by a group of Dumbledore's people. His luitentents had had orders to kill Tom's wife. "And Sirius is part of this group?" He asked slowly.

Tonks nodded, settling comfortably on the ground in a way that had Harry eyeing her. "Joined right out of Hogwarts from what I heard." She looked down at herself when he continued to stare. "What? Do I still have dirt on me?"

Harry flushed and jerked his gaze away. "Why are you here?" He asked quickly. "Did my godfather send you?" He asked as he brushed at his dirty hair, wishing for the first time that he'd had time to actually get cleaned up that morning.

She hid her smile at his actions. "Nope I"m on duty. I'm not supposed to let you know I was here but you just looked so lonely and sad. And well I was really bored and I'm not used to sitting around while others work."

He looked at her blankly. "On duty for what?"

"Guard duty," She stated, staring back at him in confusion. "Did you think Dumbledore would just send you here alone now that You-Know-Who is back?"

"I didn't…" Harry paused as fury swam through him. "I didn't know anything about it. Why didn't someone tell me? Has there been someone here, watching me the entire time?"

Tonks nodded warily as she watched him pace. "Umm we take shifts. This is my first one and I'm breaking all kinds of rules." She admitted with a shrug.

"Who else has been here?" He snarled kicking at a clump of dirt.

"Well a load of people signed up." She answered looking apologetic. "The whole Boy Who Lived thing. Diggle, Kingsley, he's my partner, umm Arthur Weasley and his oldest." She winced at the way his eyes widened before becoming hard.

"Sirius? Lupin? Are they involved?" He demanded, misery clouding his eyes.

She had to resist the urge to pull him into a hug. "Sirius wanted to, only to be able to see you I think." She added hastily. "But Dumbledore refused to let him leave headquarters."

"He's locked up?" Harry asked perplexed, his anger diverted for a moment. "Who is Dumbledore to say what Sirius can and can't do?"

"I guess he's just trying to keep him safe?" She offered half heartedly. "I think he needs to figure something else out cause Sirius is miserable. Anyway Lupin is on a special mission so he's not around to guard you. They're trying to take down Greyback."

Harry's mind flashed to his first dream and the man he thought was the werewolf. He'd had a dangerous air about him sure but he'd also seemed to really care about the bitten children. What did she mean by take him out? Was Lupin going to kill him?

"What's this headquarters?" He asked shelving his distasteful thoughts for the moment.

"It's Sirius's house, the one he grew up in. He offered to let Dumbledore use it," she explained.

Harry snorted. "Bet he's regretting that."

Tonks grinned back at him. "Definitely. Dumbledore's turned it into a safe house and moved the whole Weasley family in. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind helping out but Molly Weasley has taken over and running roughshod over everyone." She gasped as anger filled his face. "Don't get me wrong. I'm known the Weasleys forever and Molly's just doing what she knows best. I just don't much like the way she talks to Sirius, as if he really was a criminal."

"The Weasleys are at headquarters." Harry croaked, his hands clenched into fists. "Ron, the twins, everyone?"

She nodded warily. "Everyone except Charlie, he's still in Romania."

"And this house is safe enough to hold them, and Sirius, to have ultra secret meetings in and to plan the war against Voldemort?"

Tonks shuddered at the furious whisper. "Um yeah, the Blacks always have a ton of protections in their houses and Dumbledore put headquarters under the fidelius so it's about as safe as you can get. "

"THEN WHY AM I STUCK HERE?" The teen burst out furiously, stepping forward so that he was towering over her.

She scrambled to stand, refusing to be intimidated by him. "I don't know! Don't you think I've asked? Kingsley and I discussed it one night. How foolish it is to waste resources guarding you when you'd be safe at headquarters. Sirius demands you be brought there every time he sees the headmaster. But Dumbledore says you need to be with your family, that you need time away from the magical world to recover."

Harry whirled away from the understanding in her eyes. "You ever think that we listen to Dumbledore too much?" He asked in a choked voice. "That it's weird no one questions him? Who says he's always right?"

"I don't know Harry," she answered miserably. "He's Dumbledore. He's the good guy."

"But what if he's not?" He pressed, taking a step back at the look on her face. "I'm just talking nonsense. Hot and tired I guess." He shrugged before catching sight of the setting sun. He stiffened in fear, realizing how much time had passed. "I need to go," he hissed taking off down the street.

"Hey wait up. What's the hurry?" She asked running to keep up with him. "I'm not mad about what you said about Dumbledore."

"Its not that. My uncle's going to be home soon and if I don't have the shed finished he'll be furious." He growled, vaulting over the fence into his relative's back yard.

"We'll I've got a couple hours before we change shifts," she announced cheerful now that things seemed back to normal. "You got another brush? I'm willing to help out."

"Oh yeah that'll help." Harry snorted, peering around the back of the shed at the house with a worried look.

"Jeez Harry, you're acting like we'll get carted off to Azkaban. Its just a friend helping you out," she pointed out with a chuckle.

"Except the only friends I have are freaks that go to my freak school." He spat bitterly. "Trust me when I say he'll be really mad if he sees you."

Tonks frowned, not liking the sound of that. Her sharp eyes had already noticed the awkward way the teen held the paintbrush, protecting two of his fingers. "A neighbor then," she announced. "I can certainly pass as a friendly neighbor that stopped by to chat."

He darted her a quick look and snorted. "Not with that pink hair."

"We'll that's not a problem." She announced with a grin. Harry turned to face her as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was a small pop and Tonks opened her eyes, her hair now a shoulder length brown.

Harry's heart raced as he stared at her in shock. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphous." She hummed at his blank look. "Pretty much what the muggles would call at shape shifter. I can change anything about my body." She demonstrated by cycling her nose through several different styles.

"Stop that." He exclaimed, looking around frantically. "You can't do magic here."

She waves his concern away. "No one can see us back here, its fine."

"No its not." He argued, waving the paintbrush in his agiation and forcing her to jump back. "The ministry's already warned me once. No one can do magic around me during the summer."

"Oh we took care of that," she said happily. She laughed at his dumbfounded look. "You can't expect a slew of witches and wizards to sit out here watching your house for hours without doing a little magic. Its not possible trust me, so we made sure the ministry knew magic users were staying in the area. So basically its as if you lived in a wizarding town. As long as you don't use magic directly we're good." She peaked around the to the house before giving a quick flick of her wand that had entire shed gleaming brightly with paint.

"Wicked." Harry breathed, his grinning face moving between her and the shed.

"Now that that's done we can spend some more time getting to know each other. " Tonks announced brightly as she settled herself on the ground once more.

Harry laughed as he flopped down next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimer. Happy reading.

* * *

Harry watched as the quirky girl faded into the spot she had pointed out to him. The spot where most of those guarding him seemed to favor. Thankfully she'd been happy to answer his endless questions. Things like how long the shifts lasted and how did they keep hidden. Important information that they both thought he should know. After all it had been she who had pointed out that he'd needed to know where to go if he needed help.

Her replacement would be coming soon, Bill Weasley. He felt a spurt of anger that he resolutely pushed away. He didn't have time to think about the betrayal of his second family at the moment. He only had twenty minutes before Vernon got home and he planned on making the most of it.

His aunt started in surprise as he came through the back door. "No breaks until that shed's painted," she said disapprovingly.

"I'm finished." He answered biting his lip to keep the smug grin off his face. She had just pulled a rack of baked chicken out of the oven and the smell was amazing.

"Already?" Petunia shot back suspiciously as she peered out the window.

Harry grinned inwardly as he mentally thanked his new friend. "Yes ma'am. The heat helped it dry faster so the second coat went on easier."

"Well then, here." She grudgingly fixed a small plate, giving him the smallest chicken leg and a spoonful of potatoes. "Go on up to your room before Vernon gets home." She said nothing when he filled a glass with water and grabbed an apple to complete his meal.

Passing the bathroom on the way to his room he paused, remembering how embarrassed he'd been around Tonks in his dirty state. He flushed as he sniffed at himself. He hadn't showered since he'd been home and working in the heat had caused him to sweat quite a bit.

'You idiot.' He mentally cursed as he realized just how bad the smell was. He was surprised the auror had gotten within 20 feet of him. Rushing the rest of the way into his room he sat his dinner on his desk with a warning look at his owl.

"I'll share with you don't worry. I just want to grab a shower before Vernon gets home and starts yelling about me wasting the water."

He paused to grab a clean shirt from the pile of Dudley's clothes his aunt had dumped in the room sometime during the year. A closer look revealed a pair of sweat pants that appeared almost new. He flashed a smile at his owl as he held up his 'treasure' before dashing into the bathroom.

He nearly moaned as the cool water washed over him. After the heat of the day and Tonks...He flushed and turned the water a bit colder.

Hearing a door slam downstairs he hurriedly reached for the basic soap his aunt kept stocked before catching sight of Dudley's pricey body wash. 'Why not?' He decided picking up the bottle and squeezing a generous glop onto his hand.

He spent a few more minutes savoring the feeling of being clean before his stomach demanded he get to the dinner he'd left on his desk.

"What do you think Hedwig?" He asked once he'd settled into his desk chair. "Better?" He laughed as she gave a soft hoot. "Thanks. Would have been better if you'd told me how bad it was before Tonks showed up."

He shredded chicken leg and offered the bird a piece. "She's brilliant you know. Funny but with a really odd sense of humor. Definitely related to Sirius."

He blushed as he remembered the way her teeshirt had stretched across her chest. "And hot, very very hot." He shrugged at the look Hedwig was giving him. "What? I'm a teenage boy, its a normal reaction."

"Besides it was nice to talk to someone that wasn't trying to smother me or belittle me. She talked to me man to man you know and she gave me information that no one else seems to think I need to know."

Anger flashed in his green eyes as he thought about his guards, people he didn't know watching his every more. Watching and doing nothing he thought in disgust. Had they been out there when Vernon was having a go at him? Did they watch as he tried to mow the lawn with broken bones? Why was Tonks the only that had approached him?

"Bill's out there right now." He muttered furiously as he pushed his empty plate away. "Ron's brother and he's spying on me and reporting everything back to Dumbledore. Wonder what they tell the old coot." He felt betrayed. Not by Dumbledore, he didn't really expect anything else from the old man. But the Weasleys, how did they justify invading his privacy like this?

He snorted as he looked out the window, being careful to keep out of sight. He could just hear Mrs. Wesley telling him it was for his own safety. He was tried of his safety ruining everything else about his life. Would he ever get to be a normal teenager?

"Of course not." He sighed as he walked back to his desk. He'd just have to be careful that he didn't do anything embarrassing or incriminating. He stopped as a sudden thought struck him. Who else might be watching him? The ministry? The daily prophet? They certainly didn't care about his feelings.

He had a brief moment of panic as he thought about his welcome home beating being splash across the front page of the prophet. Not for the first time he wished he was receiving the newspaper. Maybe he could ask Hermione if there'd been anything bad about him in the news lately. Of course, he realized with relief, if the paper had written anything like that she would have already owled him.

Settling down he pulled out parchment and quill.

_Hey hermione_

_I know its only been two days but I wanted to check in. I know you must be worried about me but there's no need. I've been sleeping better and actually have an appetite again. _

_Have you had any news about our mutual enemy? Anything in the prophet I should know?_

_How are you enjoying being with your parents? Where will you be traveling to this year? I know how much you enjoy traveling with your family._

_Please tell me you haven't started on your homework yet._

_Harry._

He laughed as he sealed the letter. "Of course she's started on it." He told his owl. "Probably got it done by now too."

He pulled out a second piece of parchment, this time addressing the letter to his godfather.

_I hope you're safe. Did you manage to get ahold of all of the old crowd? What exactly did that mean and how were you supposed to contact people with you little problem? _

_I'm okay, no need to worry about me._

_I was wondering about your family. Are any of them still alive? Do you have siblings, cousins? _

_Sorry if I'm being nosy. I just want to know more about my godfather _

_Harry_

He looked over the letter critically. He wanted more information on Tonks, and make sure that she really who she said she was. But he didn't want to blow her cover either. She had said she was breaking the rules to talk to him. If Dumbledore found out she had told Harry all kinds of forbidden information he might refuse to let her come back.

Giving both letters to Hedwig he let her out the window, sending a slight glare to the nearby tree. He wondered if Bill was watching and was wondering who the letters were for.

He turned and flopped onto his bed. It was early yet, too early for sleep. He really should do a bit of homework. He thought back to how Tom had looked standing there holding the wards. He remembered his second year and finding out Riddle had been head boy. He was certain the teen Riddle hadn't slacked off, had studied even during the hols.

He sighed as he pushed himself off the bed. He admitted to himself that this study habits were atrocious. Add in missing most of fourth year for the tournament and he could definitely say he was behind. His current year school books were locked away under the stairs but he did have a couple of his first year books hidden in his room. With his hasty departure the year before he neglected to retrieve them. And what better way to catch up than to start at the beginning?

"I can't believe I'm studying because I want my dream Tom's approval." he snorted as he grabbed his first year charms book from hidey hole behind the wardrobe.

Harry spent the next three hours reading theory and practicing

wand movements, satisfied when he gotten through half the book.

"Hermione will be happy." he murmured "And its good practice for owls. With that he slipped into sleep.

_"__Hello Rudopholus." Tom said as he greeted the fifteen year old. _

_The teen brushed dark brown hair out of his eyes as he turned to smile at his honorary uncle. "Hello Tom. You've met Bellatrix Black?" He asked indicating the slightly younger girl at his side._

_"__Of course." Tom smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hand. "You're looking lovely as ever Bella."_

_"__You have a glib tongue Mr. Riddle." She retorted causing the older man to laugh._

_"__Spirited as ever. I do pity your father." He turned back to the Lestrange teen. "Well Rudo, how do you like being a big brother?"_

_Rudopholus caught himself as he rolled his eyes. "Its a bit embarrassing really. Mother has been all gooey over the tot and even father's been more sentimental than normal. They are happy though."_

_Tom patted him on the shoulder. "It'll ease off in a bit. How are you're studies going?" He asked watching as the teen's eyes lit up._

_"Brilliantly. Healer Dawson said that he'll start apprenticing me as soon as I take owls. I'm pushing to take them over christmas break. Father is supportive and my headmaster at Drumstrang approves but I need ministry approval and Dumbledore is trying to block it."_

_"He should have no say in it, you no longer go to his school." Tom frowned. "I'll talk to some contacts in the ministry and see what I can do."_

_"Really? That would be brilliant." Rudo exclaimed throwing his arms around his uncle._

_"__What's this then?" Reginald asked as he walked up to the group. "I've already agreed to give you one son now you're attempting to take my other child as well?"_

_Rudo rushed to explain as Tom smirked at his best friend. "Tom said he'd get the ministry to let me take my owls early."_

_"I said I would talk to my contacts." Tom corrected not wanting the teen to get his hopes up too much._

_The dark haired teen shrugged. "Which means it'll happen."_

_Reginald frowned at his son disapprovingly. "I thought I told you not to bother Tom with this. He's got more important matters to deal with."_

_"Nonsense." Tom interrupted. "Our children's education is always important. Especially one with such a grand future in front of him. Rudo will make an excellent healer and I am honored to play a part in that."_

_"__Where he gets his brains I don't know." Reginald murmured as they took their leave of the children. "He could take his owls now and get straight O's."_

_"You don't give yourself enough credit Reginald. I'm sure the little one will be just as smart as his brother."_

_The new father stopped as they neared a darkened corner and looked at his friend in concern. "Are you okay Tom?"_

_The taller man looked at his friend blankly. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's barely been two years and this is the first babe born since….I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He fumbled unable to look at his friend. _

_Tom laid a hand on the other man' shoulder. "Truthfully Reginald I am okay. Sara would be thrilled for you and Ranee and I can find no pain in my heart. Children are miracles to be celebrated not cried over."_

_Reginald gave a small laugh of relief. "Save the speeches for the actual ceremony would you?" He motioned across the ballroom where a sitting area had been set up. "Ranee's got the tyke holding court." He smirked at his friend. "If you really want to celebrate the babe you'll have to brave the ladies."_

_Tom winced and gave the other man a wounded look. He'd been hounded by every single lady of his acquaintance since the death of his wife. "I'm not sure godfather status is worth that."_

_"You'll have to excuse me, I think I see Abraxas." Reginald smirked as he strolled away. "Host duties." He called over his shoulder. _

_"Traitor. " Tom hissed under his breath as he entered the vipers nest. "Ladies." He bowed in greeting._

_"My lord. " Walburga Black returned imperiously. _

_He shuddered at the mad obsession in her gaze. "I am not your lord Mrs. Black."_

_"Nonsense." She retorted. "The dark lord deserves to be addressed as such." _

_"It makes me uncomfortable to be called such." He replied stiffly. _

_"In other words shut your trap." Druella snapped at her sister in law before smiling at Tom. _

_He smiled back in thanks. "Bella and Rudo seem to be getting on well."_

_She nodded pleased. "It's a good match." She shared a smile with Ranee. "I can only hope my other two will be as well paired."_

_The dark haired teen beside her straightened. "I think love is more important than merely a good match."_

_"If we're really lucky we get both." Tom informed her, a sad look in his eyes. "And when you love the one you're with you make beautiful babes." He continued, bending down to smile at his godson. He pretended not to hear the sighs from the female population behind him. _

_"You'll not be teaching my son to charm the ladies in your manner Tom Marvolo." Ranee warned, her eyes twinkling as she handed her son over. _

_"I won't have to." He shot back. "Not when he'll get all his charm from you."_

_She laughed as she rose gracefully from her chair, giving no sign she'd given birth a mere two weeks prior. "Mind the babe while I round up the my husband and the official so we can start. He'll need feeding."_

_"Welcome family and friends," the official began a few minutes later, the new parents standing on one side of him with Tom on the other. "Children are born to two yet the desire to bless and protect them as they set out on their path is universal. Today we give thanks and celebrate the wonderful blessing that Rabastan LeAnder Lestrange is to his family and to the world."_

_"Godparents assist children in finding their identity and their inner security, and in helping children along the way as they integrate themselves into society. The special relationship of trust and mutual enjoyment, which develops between a child and a Godparent, is something very special. A godparent is a mentor, helper, friend, and ultimately nurtures the growth and development of the child."_

_"Do I now ask you, Reginald and Ranee Lestrange, who are you trusting with this most important bond? Who have you chosen as Godparents?"_

_Reginald stepped forward and stated in a clear voice. "Tom Marvolo Riddle will serve as sole godparent." He announced. Many in the crowd nodded in approval, respecting the decision to honor their deceased queen by withholding the godmother position. _

_Tom felt tears come to his eyes as Ranee stepped forward and laid the tiny infant in his arms. _

_"So I now ask you Tom, are you willing to accept this most honored tradition of Godfather?" The official asked. _

_"I am." He answered solemnly._

_"Then as a promise to Rabastan and a reminder to yourself as the years pass I now ask you... Do you promise to teach Rabastan, not who or what, but how to love, to trust, to respect, and to dream so that he may truly participate in the remarkable journey that is life?"_

_"I do so promise." Tom answered truthfully. _

_"Will you value his hopes and dreams and let him know that he will always be welcome, accepted, and loved for who he is?" The official continued. _

_"Yes." Tom promised, love shining brightly in his eyes. _

_"Will you help Rabastan's knowledge grow and foster his ability to make good choices?" The elderly man asked next. _

_Tom smirked. "If he knows what's good for him he won't be making many bad choices." He teased. Reginald nodded emphatically in agreement causing the crowd to laugh. _

_The official waited until everyone had calmed down before he turned to the standing guests. "As a community of friends and family we will share a responsibility to provide an atmosphere in which children will develop into fully functional healthy adults. So I ask everyone in attendance will you support Rabastan on his journey?"_

_Tom held the babe up as the room promised to protect the little one. _

_"Then I bid you welcome Rabastan LeAnder Lestrange and wish you all the health and happiness I have to offer."_

_So entranced was he in the ceremony that Harry was caught off guard as the ballroom became smaller, darker, quieter as if all sound was muffled. Realizing the scene was changing as it had in Dumbledore's pensive he closed his eyes, not wanting to get disoriented. _

_When he reopened them he found himself in a richly appointed study, the walls lined with books and a large desk dominating the room. He blinked spotting an old fashioned playpen in the corner of the room._

_Tom looked up from his paperwork as the six month old toddler began stirring in the temporary bed. "Your parents just had to have a date night on the eve of one of the biggest votes this year." He grumbled as he rounded his desk to comfort his godson. "And of course they refused to leave you with house elves, no matter how much work I have." he continued knowing he would have thrown a fit if the tots parents had even thought about using the elves as babysitters for an entire evening. _

_His expression softened as blue eyes blinked up at him. "We'll it's never too early to start teaching you now is it? As long as you promise not to tell your mother. I doubt she would approve. Politics can be a bit brutal." _

_He spent the next hour cuddling the child to his chest and pouring over lists of supports and opposition, occasionally making faces that caused the little boy to laugh. He had just set the toddler back on to his bed when the doors to the office burst open._

_Whirling he sent a stunning hex before looking to see who entered. "Merlin's beard Abraxas." He growled undoing the spell and helping the blond to his feet. "What is the meaning of bursting_

_in here unexpectedly? You're lucky I didn't kill you." _

_"Tom." came the strangled gasp causing the dark haired man to realize how waxy and shaken his friend looked. _

_"What is it? What's happened?" He demanded pushing the other man into a seat and pouring him a sniffer of brandy._

_Abraxas downed the liquor before looking up with haunted eyes. "There's been an attack."_

_Tom felt his heart freeze. "Who?" He asked dreading the answer. From the blond's appearance he knew it would be bad. _

_Abraxas took a breath. "Reginald and Ranee." He managed to state. "Murdered in the streets like commoners."_

_. _

_He watched in pity as the other man's legs gave out. "No. No it's not possible." Tom whispered. _

_Abraxas reached out tentatively. "I just got back from France, it was them."_

_"They couldn't have been murdered." Tom pointed out getting angry. "They're cautious, careful. They would have been alert."_

_"They were also out for the first time since the babe was born." His friend reminded him. "Reginald would have had a bit more to drink than he should have, Ranee giddy with romance. They weren't in England. They wouldn't have been as careful."_

_"Who? Do we know who did it." The dark haired wizard demanded as he began pacing the room. _

_"It's coming across as a muggle robbery. They weren't killed with magic." He answered quietly. "I repeated the spells my self and got nothing."_

_" We will need to update everyone, make them aware of muggle weapons, make sure they're alert at all times.". Tom murmured blankly as he sank into a chair, his mind refusing to comprehend what was happening._

_They set there in silence for several minutes, Abraxas pretending not to notice the other man's tears. _

_"He was targeted because of me." Tom said finally. "Just like Sara."_

_"That's not true Tom.". Abraxas protested. "We're all in this together. We're all stirring up the dust." _

_"What did Reginald do that got him targeted other than be my friend?" The dark haired man asked as he dropped his head into his hands. _

_"How about being the spokesman for the new legislature being voted on tomorrow? You know that without him there to push it the other side has a good chance of winning." The politician reminded his friend. _

_"You're saying he was killed because he wanted to make it legal for other countries to send their theater groups to wizarding Britain?" Tom asked in disbelief._

_Abraxas gave a small smile. "Well you know how Reginald liked his shows." When the joke feel flat he turned serious. "The bigger issue was knocking down the walls around wizarding Britain and integrating with other cultures. Something Dumbledore would have killed to stop."_

_Tom got up to pace. "He used muggle weapons. There's sure to be attacks on muggles in the next couple days, and that bastard will point the finger at us, say its related." He looked over as the baby began to cry. "What's going to happen with the children?" He asked his determination dropping away as he was swamped with grief once again. _

_"Rudo? Cygnus went to grab him. Seeing as how he's already engaged to Bellatrix Cygnus feels responsible for him. It helps that he's already apprenticed to that healer."_

_"And Rabastan?" Tom asked, picking up the child and soothing him. _

_Abraxas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You are his godfather." He pointed out gently._

_Tom hugged the child closer even as he protested. "He can't stay with me. Damn it Abraxas you know he'll go to the top of the hit list the moment Dumbledore finds out he's been taken in. He'll never be safe."_

_"__So you're just going to give him away. If you go by that logic no one in our group can take him. He'll grow up alone, without knowing his heritage."_

_"__If his heritage is being hunted down like an animal then it might be better." Tom growled unknowingly rubbing the babe's back soothingly. _

_"__If that's how we're doing it lets just put him in an orphanage. A little abuse won't hurt him, toughen him up some. But he'll be safe from Dumbledore and that's all that counts. Well at least until he turns eleven and his letter gets sent out." Abraxas smirked in triumph when the other man's arms tighten as he reached for the child. _

_"__Fine I get it. Merlin help me but but I can't let him go." Tom slumped into a chair, despair written across his face. _

_"__You are the only one strong enough to protect him. Reginald picked you, he knew that if something were to happen to you would keep him safe. He trusted you." The blond reminded him quietly._

_"__I wasn't strong enough to keep Sara safe or his parents." He murmured pressing a kiss to the soft head. He sat rocking the child long after his friend had left, whispering words of love and comfort._

_Harry blinked the tears of envy out if his eyes as the scene change yet again. He looked around to find himself in small chamber underground. _

_'__Probably under the house.' He thought as four men came down a set of stairs. 'They must have come from the funeral.' He realized taking in their dark attire. Even the baby Tom held was dressed in a small black gown. _

_His attention was drawn to the elder Malfoy as the man began carving symbols in a circle in the floor with his wand. _

_"__Are you sure you want to do this Tom?" Cygnus asked apprehensively. "This ritual has been classified as dark. Should Dumbledore or the ministry hear about it your title as the Dark lord will be firmly entrenched."_

_Toms face was one if steely determination. "If Dumbledore learns of this then we have bigger problems to worry about. Regardless, Rabastan is mine and after tonight he will be of my blood. The ritual takes it a step further is all. It will keep him safe. I will protect him no mater what."_

_"__And you're not doing it because you want him as a son. Nope not at all." Fenrir teased smirking. He grunted at the stinging hex shot at him. _

_They moved to stand inside the circle, the three men chanting while Tom intoned a long phrase in something Harry thought might be Latin. _

_Snugging the baby to his hip he used his free hand to pull out a long knife which he used to cut his left palm. _ _Sheathing the blade he coated his right pointer finger in the blood and used to to draw some marks on the little boy's face. Abraxas stepped forward when he withdrew the knife for a second time. _

_"__I'll do it." Tom assured him refusing to let anyone else harm his child. _

_Abraxas sighed. "At least let me hold him for you. You're liable to cut off one of his fingers if you try to do both."_

_"__He'll be fine." Tom said softly, smiling in pride as the little boy held perfectly still as the small cut was placed on his hand, his blue eyes staring trustily into the eyes of his new father. _

_Harry was so caught up in that gaze, in the love and protectiveness that passed between them that he missed the ending of the ceremony . _

_"__I want all records either destroyed or sealed that I was ever his godfather." Tom said breaking the spell. "Rabastan Lestrange can't disappear but no one outside our family needs to know that this child is the Lestrange babe."_

_"__I don't know wether to feel sorry for the kid or not." Cygnus whispered to Abraxas as they watched their leader hold the toddler. "Think Tom will ever let him out of the house?"_

_"__Probably not." Abraxas agreed with a smile as they ascended the stairs. "But that child will never doubt he's loved."_

_Tom sent a glare after them as he held Fenrir back. "You're now his godfather." He told the gruff man. _

_"__I would feel honored but I know that you have an alternate motive." The werewolf answered back giving him a suspicious look. _

_"__Just that If anything were to happen to me you need to take him, hide him in the pack. "_

_"__I'd do that anyway. Hell I might do that if you don't loosen the apron strings a little." He teased tugging the child from his new father._

_Tom laughed, taking the joke as it was meant. "He's got my blood now. You'd be giving him back after a week."_

_"__Are you saying you were rebellious as a child?" Fenrir asked intrigued. _

_Tom smirked. "I was a Slytherin. I made sure I got what I wanted."_

_"__Merlin help us, the child's going to be a terror. I'm rethinking this godfather thing."_

_"__Too late."_


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own anything so don't bother asking. Happy Reading.

* * *

The next morning started as any normal day in the Dursley household during the hols. Harry was up early and had breakfast on the table without a word to anyone.

The only difference being that he had taken the time to clean up and find some halfway decent looking clothes amongst those in the pile in his room. After all he had no idea who would be watching him this morning. He knew it wouldn't be Tonks, she had auror stuff today she'd said. But he didn't want whoever it was reporting back to headquarters that he looked like an unkept slob either.

He heard his aunt enter the kitchen just as he finished putting the last clean pan away. He turned around to receive his list of chores.

"You'll be inside for the day. I don't want you mucking mud in and out. You can start with the windows then the floors." She instructed with a sniff.

He shrugged unconcerned as he gathered cleaning supplies and headed for the front window. He couldn't help smirking as he looked out at the pouring rain. Bad day to be on guard duty. Sure they had magic but even with drying and warming charms it was sure to be miserable.

He couldn't find it in him to be too sympathetic. They were spying on him after all.

He should be in a good mood this morning he reminded himself. A full nights sleep on top of the food he'd gotten yesterday had resulted in the healing of all his injuries. He no longer had any aches or pains nagging at him. Add he now had a friend inside the Order feeding him information, a big plus. But he still felt restless, off, like something was wrong.

Pushing the thought away he stretched to reach the top of the window, pleased to find that he didn't have to reach as far as he'd had to the last time he'd cleaned them the previous summer. Perhaps the combination of plentiful food at Hogwarts and the the nutrional potions he'd started snitching from the infirmary during his fourth year were starting to work. Maybe he'd actually manage to reach a decent height this year.

He felt a slight twinge of regret for stealing before shoving it down. As far as he was concerned Pomfrey should have been giving him the potions since his arrival at the school. Which led him to wonder why she'd never treated him for his malnutrition. It had taken some probing comments from Krum before he'd ever questioned the lack.

It was the quiet seeker who had advised him to start the regimen of potions. Harry was grateful to the man. He remembered reading in primary how adolescent boys gained most of thier height in their fifteenth year. Probably wasn't true, everybody's body was different but he wasn't taking any chances. He just wished he could do something about the lack of food this summer. He wondered if Hermione would be willing to send him some.

He shoved that thought away with a tinge of anger. He'd been grateful last summer when his friends had saved him from Dudley's diet but it had disappointed him that they hadn't asked questions. Didn't they ever wonder why he'd needed so much?

His traitorous mind jumped to Tonks. He could always ask her to bring him some groceries but he didn't know her well enough to trust her with this secret yet.

Of course if he had a father like Tom it wouldn't be a problem. He stopped washing as he realized what he'd been wishing for all morning. Someone to love him as much as Tom loved that baby.

The man obviously hadn't gone dark with the death of his wife and child. Which was amazing when you think about how cruel her death had been. But he'd preserved, kept his friends and continued with his mission to make the wizarding world a better place.

Harry tried to think if he'd have been able to do that. If he'd lost a child would he have been able to be so happy if Ron had a child. Would he be able to love that child while mourning his own?

Harry couldn't help laughing at himself as he switched to scrubbing the floor. 'I've just started noticing girls and here I'm thinking about fathering a child' he chided himself.

He switched off that line of thought, instead turning his attention to the actual ceremony. Had Sirius promised those thing about him. If so then how could anyone ever consider that he'd played any part in his godson's attempted murder. And weren't those words in the way they were phrased considered a magical oath? Was it just a pureblood ceremony that muggleborn Lily had wanted nothing to do with, or had everyone reasoned that since Sirius didn't have a direct hand in the curse placed on him the oaths hadn't applied?

He was distracted from his thoughts as his cousin arrived home from what ever he and his friends had gotten into that day, charging in without a thought of wiping his feet or taking off his shoes. Harry silently cursed every bad word he knew at the tracks of watery mud that now coated the just cleaned floor.

Grumbling he started over as his thoughts circled back to his dream.

He felt bad for Tom losing his best friend so soon after the death of his wife and child. Was he doomed to lose everyone he care about? Was this the straw that had finally broke the camels back? Had the darkness of the ritual turned him into the evil mad man he was today? But directly after each incident he had held the child with such love. Would he have been able to do that if his soul was turning black?

Was this baby, man now, the key to Voldemort's salvation? Did Harry even want to try to save Voldemort? No definitely not. But Tom? The Tom from his dreams he wanted to save.

He wondered what kind of a father Tom had been. Protective yes but had he been strict? Aloof. Had he taken his son to quidditch games or to the zoo?

Harry shook off the melancholy thoughts knowing he wasn't wondering for the mysterious Rabastan but for himself.

Sighing in longing he gathered his cleaning supplies and put them away before hunting down his aunt, finding her relaxing on the couch with tea. "I'm done with the floor Aunt Petunia."

She looked up from her soaps with a frown at the clock. "Go to your room then. You can come down in an hour to start dinner."

He went gritting his teeth against the anger that he'd missed breakfast and lunch once again. Despite that he didn't mind being sent to his room. If he was going to wish that Tom could be his father then he'd better continue to study. He didn't think the man would approve of his lack luster grades.

"And I've officially gone insane. " He murmured with wary humor as he grabbed his first year charms book and settled on his bed. He was deeply immersed in the theory of heat vs illuminating spells when his aunt called him down to make dinner.

"I'm wanting some stew." She barked motioning to the kitchen. "The rain has brought a chill with it."

He shrugged not caring one way or another. As he chopped he ran through the parts of the dream that bothered him, mainly the younger Bellatrix and Rudopholus. It had been interesting to see them as teens and to listen to their plans for the future. Rudopholus had certainly been determined and with Tom backing him there was no reason he hadn't ended up a healer.

But then everything directly contradicted with what he'd seen in Dumbledore's pensieve. They'd been on trial for torturing Neville's parents. Had the death of his parents affected the bookworm so much that he'd gone from healing people to torturing them? And what about the spirited girl that had flirted with Tom. What had happened to turn her insane? He shuddered as he remembered the wild eyed woman in the courtroom. What could have caused that?

The court had called the third man Rabastan Lestrange but Harry didn't think that was right. For one thing the ages didn't seem to match up. Rabastan would have been sixteen when Voldemort attacked the Potters and the Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms. The man on trial had been much older. He also didn't think Tom would let his son go on dangerous missions. Of course Tom had been destroyed when the Longbottoms had been tortured. Losing his father might have driven Rabastan to join his biological brother but Harry just didn't buy it. More likely it had been an acquaintance of Rudo's or even Crouch jr's and everyone had assumed it was Rudo's mysterious little brother.

This thought led him to wondering where Rabastan was now. Had Tom managed to keep him safe or had Dumbledore found out about him and had him killed. Had he left the magical world after his father's downfall or was he out there plotting Harry's death too?

Why did Harry feel like he'd looked into those blue eyes before?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he finished placing the meal on the table when Vernon looked at him with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Start cleaning the kitchen. You won't be getting anything tonight."

"What?" Harry cried as his stomach clenched in protest. "Why?"

"You didn't do your chores today." The big man told him smugly. "You know the rules, you don't work you don't eat."

"What are you talking about." The teen retorted hotly. "I scrubbed the windows and the floors. I did everything Aunt Petunia wanted done."

"You didn't clean the shed as I wanted you to." Vernon shot back.

Harry gripped the back of his chair hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "She wouldn't let me outside because of the rain." He argued.

"That's not any concern of mine. You don't get anything until that shed is cleaned out. Now get in the kitchen and start cleaning." Vernon roared, his face turning an alarming shade of purple. He shook his fist when Harry didn't move. "Now boy unless you want a beating."

Harry stomped into the kitchen with his stomach hallow. He briefly thought about snitching something from the cupboard but he knew Vernon was probably watching him for just such an action. He wiped the counter top and scrubbed the pans with jerky movements as he waited for the family to finish. Dudley usually left the bottom of his bowl lined with the stew vegetables. If he was lucky he'd be able to finish them off before anyone noticed.

His hopes were dashed when his aunt came in with her empty bowl and shooed him to his room. How sad was it that she was willing to finish his chore just to prevent him from getting a bite.

He huffed as he entered his room. Now that he knew he wouldn't be getting any food it felt like his whole middle was trying to eat itself. He kicked his bed wishing more than anything that he could get to his trunk and the stash of candy he'd collected for just this occasion.

He could always sneak out, once the Dursleys were asleep. Raid the dumpsters behind the restaurants down the street. Wouldn't be the first time. He'd had to do it a couple times when he was younger and Vernon punished him by denying him food for a week. Sometimes the restaurant workers would take pity on him and give him a full meal.

He had almost made up his mind to do just that when he remembered the Order. No way was he going to humiliate himself by dumpster diving while they watched. He could just imagine that conversation at headquarters. They would probably decide that he was just being foolish, playing around, or maybe searching for contraband like drugs or alcohol. They wouldn't think it was because he was so hungry that he couldn't think.

"Toughen up." He admonished himself. "You've gone longer without food." He picked up his Charms book determined to keep studying. The words kept blurring as moisture filmed his eyes.

"Fine." He snarled throwing the book across the room. Curling up into a ball he willed himself to sleep, determined to lose himself in one of his 'Tom' dreams.

_He became aware that he was laying face down on the ground, his glasses being pressed into his skin and the grass tickling his face. There was a throbbing ache in his leg. He felt hands pulling him to his feet and distantly thought that it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was never actively involved in his dream memories, they were always more like a pensieve._

_From behind him the other boy spoke, sending chills down his spine. "Wands out you reckon?"_

_"__Cedric no!" He screamed trying to throw himself at the noble Hufflepuff even as the phrase he dreaded carried over the wind._

_"__Kill the spare."_


	6. Chapter 6

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Happy reading

* * *

With a strangled scream Harry shot up in bed, his frantic movements causing him to lose his balance and topple to the floor. Heart pounding in his ears he held perfectly still, holding his breath as he listened anxiously for sounds of his Uncle's anger. After hearing nothing for five minutes he slumped back against the bed, moaning softly as he acknowledged the pain in his elbow for the first time.

He had dreamed about the graveyard again, for the first time since he'd been home. He kicked out in anger, his foot connecting with a trainer and sending it tumbling across the floor. Why? Why had that stupid nightmare come back? Why hadn't he had a Riddle dream?

Harry felt like banging his head against a wall as a combination of sadness and regret filled him. Yesterday he had wished Tom was his guardian, his father. How could he have done that after all the evil the man had committed? After Cedric? Was this his punishment? A reminder of how wrong it was to forget the death of the friendly Hufflepuff?

Panic filled him for a moment. What if he never had another Riddle dream? As much as they were probably fiction they were keeping him sane. He'd been sleeping better, and eating better when he could get food. Without them he didn't think he'd make it through the summer.

He scrubbed his hands down his face. Of course he'd survive. Hadn't he been through worse? Stupid to be worrying over something his imagination was making up anyway.

He glanced as the clock, groaning quietly when he saw that it was only three am. He knew there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep. He scanned the room for something to do, briefly thinking that he should pick up his stuff off the floor before his eyes landed on his textbooks. HIs charms book was open to where he'd left off.

He winced as he remembered his thoughts the day before. Obviously he shouldn't be trying to impress Voldemort with his grades but he could study for himself. Hadn't he enjoyed studying yesterday? And he did have owls this year and wanted to do well on them.

Three and half hours went by with the teen soaking up knowledge that had passed him by the first time around. He devoured the rest of his first years charms and was halfway through first year transfiguration when his aunt pounded on the door.

"Get up you lazy sod. I'll not be letting you slack off for a second time this week. Dudders wants pancakes this morning." She said throwing open the door. She stopped in surprise to find him stretched out on the floor with a book in front of him. "What's that?"

He rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. "It's one of my school books." He answered shortly, his mood having not improved since he woken. "I was studying."

"Where did you get it?" She demanded "All your freaky stuff is supposed to be locked up under the stairs."

He gritted his teeth in anger. "This is one if my first year books. It was left here when I went to school last year. Since it's the only thing I have I'm revising. We have important exams this year."

She snorted. "You shouldn't bother. You're not likely to pass anyway." She told him snidely. "You'll be working extra hard from now on if you don't want me telling Vernon you have your freaky stuff up here."

Harry bite his tongue to from unleashing his anger out on her. "Pancakes?" He gritted out once the red film had faded from his eyes.

She nodded, a pleased smile crossing her face. "And remember you're not allowed any." She called before descending the stairs. He followed but not before stuffing his school book into the waistband of his over large pants. He wouldn't put it past her to throw it out while he was slaving away.

He set about making the massive breakfast his cousin had demanded, slamming the cabinet doors hard enough they swung back open and banging the pair of griddles into the stove with a loud clang.

"Careful." She snapped from where she sat drinking tea.

He ignored her, cracking eggs into a bowl and tossing the shells carelessly into the bin. Her lips tightened at every shell that hit the floor.

Just as he was finishing the last stack of hotcakes she finally spoke. "What has gotten into you this morning? She demanded moving around the counter to stare down at the mess he'd made on the floor. "You're acting even stranger than usual. If you infect us with something you brought home from that school..."' she warned.

Harry snorted angrily. "The only way you could be affected by what I was feeling was if you had a heart, so don't worry you're safe." He was taken off guard by the backhand, the impact made harder by the teacup she still held in her hand.

"Out." She hissed. "Get to work. If we're lucky the heat will do you in." She sniped as she grabbed the pan of scrambled eggs and dumped them into a bowl.

Harry swiftly ran for the backyard wanting to be as far from his uncle as he could when the man came down stairs. He reached up and touched his cheek, wincing at the swelling that was already forming. What in Merlin's name had he been thinking talking like that to his aunt. He was lucky she hadn't called for his uncle right then. Not that what he'd said hadn't been true, but still...

Turning he looked at the cluttered shed in disgust. After the rain the day before the humidity was already ratcheting up. It was going to be miserable moving around in that small space and that didn't even include the bugs and cobwebs, or the sharp pointy edges of machinery long forgotten.

He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling the edges of his transfiguration book. He was already in trouble. Why should he spend the day slaving away for people who would just find a way to critique and belittle him? If he was going to get beaten tonight anyway why not take the day off? He smirked and leaving the shed door open so that it blocked the view from the house he vaulted the fence and made his way toward the tree filled end if a nearby park.

He didn't have to worry about his cousin stumbling upon him. Dudley never ventured this way if he could help it. He believed the space to be haunted, thanks to a little help from Harry and a bout of accidental magic when he was young.

Stretching out under the shade of a tree he pulled out his book and opened to the chapter he'd left off. He made it through that one and the next before his eyes slide shut.

_Tom gave his five year old son a stern glare. "You know that I do not tolerate whinging."_

_Rabastan poked his lower lip out. "It's raining and I can't go outside and Luc and Rudo and Cissa and everyone went back to school and can't play with me." _

_Tom sighed as he looked out the window. "It has been raining all week hasn't it?" _

_The little boy nodded forlornly. "And Blessing scolds me every time I run in the house. Can't we go somewhere?"_

_Tom nodded, pulling up another stern face as his son cheered. "I am not giving in to the whinging." He admonished tapping the small nose. "I happen to agree that it would be good to get out for a bit." Harry couldn't help snorting in laughter at the dishonesty in that statement. Really the man had turned into a softy._

_Rab nodded solemnly before jumping up and down. "Where are we going?"_

_"__I have to stop by to see Abraxas but then I was thinking...ice cream?" He mused, laughter lurking in his eyes. _

_The little boy nodded vigorously. "Chocolate?" He asked hopefully. _

_"__Do we get any other kind?" Tom asked dryly as he helped the child with his cloak. They apparated to his friend's house, Harry moving with them seamlessly. He hurried along side through the rain to the front door even though he wasn't getting wet at all, laughing with the little boy as they avoided the puddles. He came to attention though noticing Tom's surprise when the door was opened not by the house elf but the Malfoy solicitor. _

_"__I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid we can't grant you entrance. The house is in quarantine." He glanced down at the small child. "I would suggest you leave immediately, for the child's sake."_

_Tom immediately began backing away pulling his protesting son with him. Apparating straight to his study he ran every diagnostic spell he knew over the squirming child. _

_"__Rabastan I must return to Uncle Brax. He is ill and I must see if I can help."_

_"__I want to go to." He demanded loudly. "I can make Uncle Brax all better." The five year used his blue eyes to the best of his ability. _

_"__I know you can love but not today." His expression became stern as he looked down at this son. "I need you to stay here and behave for Blessing, is that understood? I will be very displeased if I hear you have been up to mischief. You don't want me to have to leave Uncle Brax when he is so sick just to deal with you now do you?"_

_The child shook his dark brown curls, his eyes solemn though his mouth was still set in a stubborn line "Will you be home to read me a bedtime story?"_

_Tom smiled down at his precious child. "If I'm not I will be sure to contact Fenrir. You know how you love his stories."_

_Calling his house elf he left instructions before apparating back to Malfoy manor. He strode determinedly to the door and demanded entrance._

_The solicitor looked at him solemnly. "It's dragon pox sir. If you enter you won't be seeing your son for some time, for his safety."_

_Tom hesitated only slightly. "He will understand. I will not leave a friend to die alone." He pushed into the foyer only to be met by the healer with a vial of potion._

_"__You will have one of these twice a day." The man instructed. "Once the patient…. once you decide to leave you will be moved to a separate facility where you will be monitored for three days before you can return home."_

_"__Can I send post? I need to make arrangements." he asked turning to glance at the solicitor. _

_"__Do it know, before you see him." He answered nodding to the dining room. "We've kept the bird down here to avoid spread of the contaminate."_

_Tom wrote out a quick note to his werewolf friend before heading to the master suite._

_Abraxas laid in his bed, his once healthy body now skeletal, skin a waxy white and riddled with huge greenish filled pustules. Tom could hear the wheezy, painful breaths from the doorway. Harry backed away as far as he could, queasy at the sight. _

_"__How?" Tom breathed as he stared at his friend. "I saw you a mere four days ago and you were blooming with health."_

_"__Tom." A gasp and a wet cough greeted him. "You shouldn't have come. Stay back."_

_"__I will not." The tall man responded. He moved forward and grabbed his friend's hand, regretting the thick leather glove that prevented comfort. Another of the healer's orders. "How did this happen? Dragon pox hasn't been seen in years. You were vaccinated against it were you not?"_

_Abraxas coughed again, swiping at the blood tinged spittle weakly. "No vaccine will stop ingestion of the live virus." _

_"__You're suggesting this was on purpose." Tom's eyes burned. "Do you know who, and how?" The dying man turned away as another coughing fit shook the frail body._

_"__Rest my friend, I'm will not leave you." He stood back as the healer administered a sedative, his mind whirling with possibilities. Dumbledore was behind this but how? His loyal friends were too wary and suspicious of the old man to get anywhere close to him, or to accept anything from him. How had the contagion made its way into Malfoy food or drink?_

_He sat by the window hours later, watching the sun dip behind the sky, his thoughts on his son. His overprotectiveness was clawing at him, demanding that he go home. He had never been away from the child overnight. Rabastan might not be afraid of monsters under the bed but Tom knew they were out there._

_He turned at a rasping sound from the bed. "Easy now." He soothed walking over to ease his friend up in bed. He held up a cup of water to the parched lips. "Slowly" He cautioned as the first sips caused the man to choke._

_"__Mr. Banks says you refused to call Lucius home." He said once the man was as comfortable as possible in his condition. "He would want to see you."_

_"__No." Abraxas rasped, his eyes fierce. "I will not have him see me this way, this weak."_

_"__Brax he's your son. He won't care about that."_

_"__No!" The man pounded his fist weakly against the bed. "Besides you take him out of Hogwarts he won't be allowed back for the rest of the term. That new mediwitch Pomfrey will cause a ruckus about him being exposed to the pox." _

_Tom looked at his friend sadly. "He deserves to say goodbye." _

_"__I've left him a letter, wrote it the first day. The elves, they've made sure its clean, and sealed. When I'm gone, and you get out of here you go see him and you give him that letter. He'll understand." _

_He turned suddenly clear eyes on his friend. "You will be there for him won't you? You and Cygnus? He won't need raising, practically an adult, but guidance and support. Don't let him get in over his head. He's rash at times. Doesn't think things through all the way."_

_"__I already consider him part of my family. I'll keep an eye on him and a kick in the pants when he needs it." Tom promised._

_"__Watch out for yourself Tom. We're going down, one by one. He'll eventually get us all."_

_"__Not if I have anything to say about it." The dark haired man growled fiercely as he watched the life fade from the silver eyes. _

_"__His suffering has passed." The healer announced, putting down his wand. "His illness mercifully short. He was lucky."_

_The solicitor looked at him in astonishment. "He's dead, I wouldn't call that lucky."_

_The healer shrugged. "I've seen dragon pox suffering last up to a month. They lay in pain until their body literally dissolves in on itself." He smiled grimly as Banks shuddered. "As I said, he was lucky."_

_"__Shall we get on with the cleaning process." Tom suggested in a tired voice. "We can't begin the notifications or arrangements until we can leave ourselves."_

_"__Yes yes." The healer agreed as he ushered the men down the hall. "The elves will take care of preparing the body and cleaning the house. Young Mr Malfoy will be able to return without fear."_

_"__Just grief." Tom muttered._

_He spend the next three days silent, avoiding contact with the two men he was housed with as he grieved another of his friends. HIs attention often turned to his son and to Abraxas's son. Another child orphaned by the vindictiveness of one old man. Dragon pox of all things. _

_To Harry the days passed in mere hours. He occupied himself admiring the man who would stay with a friend despite the risk to himself, despite the obvious queasy effect of the man's appearance. Once again he was forced to think about his own friends. He didn't think either one would do this for him. Hermione hadn't even written back to him. And Sirius, well Sirius had left him laying in the hospital wing after the fourth task. If he could do that he probably wouldn't stay by his death bed. _

_He sighed and feeling foolish sat as close to Tom as he could without sending any of his body through the man. Harry knew he was thinking about his son and for one irrational moment felt a spurt of anger towards the boy. _

_Why couldn't he have been the one Tom was sitting there worrying about, the one he couldn't wait to get home to? Which was stupid really, he admitted to himself. He hadn't even been born yet when this had happened. _

_Still he couldn't help the little sob when Tom rushed to get home after questioning the healer three times that it would be safe. _

_"__Dad." the little boy cried as he barreled towards his father. "Is Uncle Brax better?" He asked from the safety of his his father's arms. _

_Tom met Fenrir's gaze from across the room and shook his head. "I'm afraid your Uncle Brax was very sick and he has gone to see Merlin."_

_"__So he's not coming back then?" Rabastan asked his lip quivering. _

_"__No son he won't." He comforted his son as he cried knowing Fenrir had gone to relay the message to the Blacks. Cygnus would have to pick up Lucius form Hogwarts. He gritted his teeth knowing the old bastard was waiting in his office for the good news. _

_He had just tucked his son into bed when Blessing announced their arrival. _

_"__Lucius. ... "He started only to be cut off by the angry teen. _

_"__Cygnus is under the impression that my father had passed on." He said stiffly. _

_"__He has." Tom confirmed, his eyes steady. "I was with him when it happened." _

_"__Why was I not notified he was ill." The blond demanded angrily. "I should have been the one with him." _

_"__He didn't want that. He was contagious and he refused to have you exposed." Tom explained though he agreed with the upset teen._

_"__Dragon pox. Do you know the smear this leaves on the Malfoy name?" The teen ranted though Harry noticed his lip quivering. He almost felt bad for the man before he remember Ginny and the chamber were all his fault. _

_"__He left you a letter." Tom said quietly, ignoring the last statement . He moved to the other side of the room to give the teen some privacy. _

_Harry had no such compulsion and was rewarded by the sight of tears falling down the arrogant face. "Bugger it. I will not feel sorry for Malfoy. " He grumbled to himself though he could feel his resolve weakening. _

_"__Lucius, I understand that it might be hard to return to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore presiding there. We can get you tutors to prepare you for Newts." Tom said after a while. _

_"__No, I'm going back. A Malfoy does not back down from adversity." The blond said straightening from his slumped position. _

_Tom resisted rolling his eyes. "Its not your character I'm worried about. Its the possibility of you attacking Dumbledore."_

_"__I won't attack him. He didn't kill my father." He looked up to see Tom's disbelieving look. "He might have sanctioned it but he's not the one that poisoned my father. My rage is reserved for that person."_

_"__Luc you're sixteen. There's not much you can do." Tom pointed out cautiously. He did not want a revenge seeking teen in his hands. _

_Lucius looked back at him with cold expressionless eyes. "I won't be sixteen forever. And I am Lord Malfoy. I can do a lot."_

_Tom caught that haunty chin in his hand and jerked it out of the air. "You might be the new Lord Malfoy but I am still your father's best friend. I promised him I would kick your arse when needed and I mean to keep that promise. And that includes deflating that sudden big head of yours."_

_The dark silver eyes warmed slightly. "Thank you Tom, for being there with him at the end. I know it must have been a sacrifice on your part, having to be away from Rabastan for so long."_

_"__I wouldn't have left him. And I won't leave you. That's a promise." _

_The silver eyes suddenly filled with tears as he held up the letter. "He arranged my marriage you know, when he first realized he was sick, he made a contract between Cissa and me. " _

_Tom pushed him down into the couch and sat next to him, his arm around the shaking teen. "And here I thought you were head over heels about the chit." _

_"__I am that's why he did it. Said he wanted me to have the love of my life, that if it wasn't arranged before I became Lord Malfoy then my responsibilities and duties would demand that I find someone more suitable than the third daughter of the Black family. Since the contracts are written and it's his dying wish I have no choice but to follow it. He wanted me to be happy." _

_"__I know he wasn't the greatest at showing affection but he loved you very much. He was proud of you."_

_Harry was relieved when the scene started to change, swiping angrily at the wetness of his eyes. He could just imagine Draco's face for feeling sorry for his father of all people. He'd probably crack a rib laughing._

_He looked around, finding himself in a cemetery with a crowd of people in black. He spotted Tom a short distance away, Rabastan pressed firmly against his side. As he watched Fenrir approached the pair._

_"__How are you doing Tom?" He asked._

_"__I'm fine." The taller man answered. "I'm worried about Lucius. He's much too calm, contained. He's going to explode before long if he keeps this up." _

_"__The little Black chit will take care of it. She has him wrapped around her finger." Fenrir gave a hoarse laugh before looking down at the child. "How about you, you little trouble maker. You're awfully quiet today."_

_"__Uncle Brax went to visit Merlin." He responded in a soft voice. "I don't want daddy going to see him too."_

_Tom sighed as he ran a hand through his son's hair. "He hasn't left my side since I got home."_

_Fenrir bent down so that he was eye level with his godson. "You father has no wish to visit Merlin and if he did I would probably drag him back. Werewolf strength."_

_"__Promise?" _

_He shifted as the blue eyes seemed to pierce through him and he could feel Tom's disapproval. "For today at least. And that's a start right? How about you and me go find Narcissa? Luc's looking a little worn around the edges."_

_Rabastan gave him a long look before glancing at his father. "Okay." He agreed finally, letting go of his father's hand and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck._

_"__Not too long." Tom warned realizing he had become just as needy as his five year old. He didn't have long to dwell on it as he was approached by another of the attendees._

_ "__My lord." Walburga Black greeted him. _

_"__The next time you call me that I'll hex you. I won't care that you're a women, though I'm not quite sure about that." He replied through gritted teeth._

_"__Of course." She simpered. Tom immediately went on alert. "I have a proposition for you." _

_"__Not interested." He gritted out horrified. Harry couldn't help laughing at the look on his face. _

_"__You're not interested in a child?" She asked shocked. "I had heard that you doted on your son."_

_Tom quickly backed up, his eyes searching out anyone that might be able to help him. "I am not having a child with you." _

_She gave a bad imitation of a twinkling laugh. "Oh no, of course not." She motioned a solemn dark haired boy forward. "As you know I was blessed with two sons. Sirius, despite being a disappointment, is our heir." Harry started realizing this foul woman was Sirius mother. _

_"__Regulus on the other hand is the perfect pureblood child. If I had my way he would be the Black heir but my husband is a traditionalist and Sirius is the oldest." _

_"__And what does that have to do with me?" Tom asked as he stared at the child with pity. He'd place the boy at 7 or 8 and scared stiff. _

_"__What better way to show the devotion of the Blacks to your cause than to give our second son to you? You could raise him to be your finest lieutenant." She said proudly thrusting the boy forward._

_Tom lost his composure to gape at her. "I'm sorry what?" _

_"__We must do something to offset the disgrace Sirius has become. With us Regulus will become nothing but the useless second son. But under you he can rise to greatness."_

_"__And your husband is okay with this. With you giving away one of your children?" Tom asked through his growing anger. Did she really think she could buy him off with a child?_

_"__Regulus is nothing but the spare to the heir to him." she answered carelessly _

_Tom observed the child's flinch at the words and wanted nothing more than to rip him away from the vile woman. "And what would you want in return?" He asked through gritted teeth. _

_"__Of course I would ask for nothing. It is a big honor to be able to serve our dark lord in this way. The house of Black is loyal to your cause and stand firmly behind you. I have no doubt Regulus would learn much from you and will bring respect and prestige back to our family." She said proudly. _

_"__You will of course give me a moment to think it over." Tom inquired as politely as he could through gritted teeth. "And perhaps a moment to speak to the child to make sure he is what I'm looking for?"_

_"__Of course my lord." She said before giving her son a cold eye. "Regulus you will do us proud or you will severely regret it." She admonished before pushing the boy towards Tom._

_"__What a despicable woman." The man breathed out. "Come I need to talk to someone." _

_Harry followed the man as he made a beeline for Cygnus, shocked that his godfather's family was as evil as the Dursleys. Possibly more. The Dursleys hadn't ever given him away to a stranger though he was sure they'd thought about it. _

_"__Tom I saw you talking to the evil witch." Cygnus commented as his friend approached, a smirk on his face. _

_"__How is it that you and your wife are the only ones in your family that do not insist I am the evil dark lord out to destroy the world?" Tom bit out. _

_"__Because I'm not insane like the rest of them?" The other man retorted. "My father has long looked for the one that would wash away the filth and bring the dark arts into the light. Dumbledore gave you to him on a silver platter. What has my darling sister done now?"_

_"__That evil witch wants to give me her son so that she can claim the House of Black is in my favor! What kind if mother does that?" _

_"__She's not a mother and you'd be doing that kid a favor getting him away from that house." He said seriously. "Hello Regulus, how are you doing?"_

_The dark haired child inclined his head in greeting. "I'm well Uncle Cygnus. How is aunt Druella?"_

_"__As well as can be expected with three daughters. She and Andy are having another of their spats." He nodded to where his wife was fuming. "Why don't you go see if you can cheer her up?" He waited until the boy had left before turning back to his friend. "I try to have him and his brother over as much as possible but with my youngest being three years older than Sirius I really don't have a reason." _

_Tom sighed . "He's already grabbed at my heart and I'm sure Rab would enjoy having someone to play with. I just hate giving in to her psychotic delusions." _

_"__Use it to your advantage. Forbid any contact between them." Cygnus suggested. "Regulus certainly won't miss her."_

_"__Hmm maybe I can impose a couple rules on her for the other boy as well. After all if I can improve his living situation he might be more inclined to come over to the dark." He reasoned with a roll of his eyes. _

_Cygnus smirked. "I think I might like dark lord Tom." _

_"__As long as it's Tom and not the other name we must not speak of." He reminded him before heading toward the confrontation he really did not want. _

_It went as he expected, the horrid woman trembling in delight. He did get a promise of weekly visits with the older child till he went to Hogwarts the following year, something Regulus seemed grateful for._

Harry was startled out of him dream by a sharp poke to his side. He looked up frowning, angry to have been pulled out, to find Tonks watching him in concern.

"You know it's foolish to fall asleep out here in the open by yourself even if you do have a guard." She pointed out.

He grimaced pulling himself up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Well you're lucky it was Diggle this morning. If it had been Kingsley or Moody they would have hexed a squirrel to attack you just to teach you a lesson."

His eyes opened wide. "Eh but you wouldn't right?"

She pretended to think. "I guess not, not this time at least." She frowned suddenly as she caught sight of the bruise on his cheek. Looking further she took in the dark circles under his eyes and and the shaking of his hands.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly.

Harry nodded against his will. "I missed breakfast this morning."

"Lunch too." She said looking at her watch. "It's almost 4o'clock. I can't go eat unless you come with me because I can't leave you. So how about it? I saw some pretty good restaurants down the street a bit."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from agreeing. "I need to get home. I'm supposed to be cleaning the shed but I shoved off. There's no way I'll get it done now but I have to try." He figured his uncle would be happy. Another reason to deny him food in addition to the beating he was going to get that night.

Tonks frowned at the look that came over his face. "Or we can just do what we did the other day." She offered holding up her wand.

The teens eyes lit up. "You'd really do that?" He asked.

"Only if you agree to go to lunch with me." She teased happy she could help him so much.

His smile dimmed slightly. "Oh I don't have any money. But I'll go with you so you can eat."

"Harry I have a good job. I can afford to feed you for one day. Besides I'm the one asking you so it should be my treat."

"Umm okay I guess." He mumbled thinking he would keep it small so he didn't cost her too much.

"Fish and chips good with you?" She asked slinging an around his shoulders. "I've been craving them all day."

He shrugged "It doesn't matter to me."

"You're too easy Harry. Some girl's going to take advantage of you." She teased as they walked down the street.

Harry flushed at her words, too late remembering that in his bad mood that morning he hadn't bothered to clean up or change clothes. It wasn't as bad as it could be, after all the clothes he wore were some of the best of Dudley's cast off and he hadn't worked too hard the day before. Just his luck though that once again he wasn't looking his best for the auror.

Tonks waited until they'd ordered before broaching the subject she'd been chewing on. "So Harry." She said pushing the basket of onion rings across the table towards him. "Why are you always working anyway?"

He shrugged and ducked his head. "Chores." He answered.

"Making your bed and taking out the trash are chores." She pointed out with a frown. "Painting the shed or cleaning it out are punishments."

He took a drink from the milkshake she'd forced on him as he thought about how to answer. He didn't want to say they were punishments and look like a hooligan in her eyes but he didn't want to tell her how his relatives really treated him. "There's just a lot of things that build up over the year while I'm gone. It'll slow down."

She narrowed her eyes and waggled a finger in his face. . "So why isn't your cousin helping?"

He flushed and looked away. "He has his own stuff to do." He mumbled.

"I didn't realize terrorizing the neighborhood was a chore." Tonks pointed out dryly. At his downcast look she decided to drop the subject for now. She shook her head as the server when he delivered their meals and asked if they needed anything else.

"Hey Tonks how's Sirius?" Harry asked breaking the silence once he demolished half his food. "I sent him a letter but Hedwig hasn't come back yet."

"Ah. He and Dumbledore are having a bit of an argument at the moment. Sirius wants to write you and tell you everything. But the headmaster has put a veto on that. He says it isn't safe to put all that in a letter. So your godfather wrote you a long letter about your parents but Dumbledore confiscated it." She said not noticing how angry he was becoming.

"Why." He snapped.

Tonks blinked. "Oh he reasoned that it would make you feel worse after what happened with Voldemort. I didn't understand that part but Sirius seemed to. He wrote you a shorter different letter." she explained

"What happened to it." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh Dumbledore took it away too. Said you would heal better without being reminded of the magical world constantly. Sirius argued that and the headmaster pointed out that for safety reasons we should limit letters to you. Voldemort might be looking to track the owls back to you. That's how it stood the last time I was there."

Harry gaped at her. "Dumbledore plans on keeping me here alone and completely friendless all summer? What right does he have to do that?"

Tonks shrugged . "I don't agree with it obviously. I thought about letting Sirius know that I've been talking to you but I don't think he'd be able to keep his relief from showing."

"No! I don't want to lose you too." Harry exclaimed before blushing. He quickly stuffed his mouth full of food. "So Sirius is you cousin right?" He asked once he could talk again.

"Yep." She announced dipping a chip in the pile of ketchup.

"Then you know his brother Regulus? And his mother?" He asked wanting to verify some part of his dreams.

"Heard of him certainly. But I never met him. I was really young when he died. So did Sirius's mother. But unfortunately there's a portrait of her hanging at Headquarters. What an evil bint. I'm sad to say I'm related to her." Tonks grimaced..

"Regulus is dead?" Harry asked, wondering how Tom had taken the death of his adopted son.

"Yeah. No one's really sure how. He joined Voldemort. Some say the Order killed him while others say he turned and Voldemort killed him. Either way a body was never found so it's still a mystery."

"So which side of Sirius's family are you from?" He asked, sure the Order had done the killing. He quickly buried the anger that caused.

She made a face. "I'm sad to say my grandfather and Sirius's mum were brother and sister."

"So Cygnus is your grandfather." He asked in surprise.

"You know an awful lot of the Black family tree." She waved her fork at him suspiciously.

He shrugged and gave her an engaging grin. "I wanted to know more about Sirius, and now you."

"Okay." She agreed with a shrug. " Well Cygnus and Druella, my grandparents, had three daughters. Bellatrix was the oldest then there was my mum and Narcissa. The whole family is dark. My mum's a bit of a black sheep. They disowned her because she married my dad, a muggle born."

"They disowned her for that?" Harry frowned, that didn't jive with the Cygnus he'd met in his dream.

"Well that's mum's version anyway. My dad pulled me aside when I when I was about 12 and told me a different story. I had been asking alot of questions and my mum was getting upset. I guess if he told me the truth then I would stop asking. Anyway he said that mum was engaged to this guy and she basically left him at the alter to run off with my dad. The thing my dad stressed was that she never tried to get out of the arranged marriage or tell her parents that she had fallen in love. He seems to think that my grandparents would have approved. But my mum made a real mess of it and she was too embarrassed about her behavior to try to mend fences. Over the years she's convinced herself that they would have forced her to marry that man and that she was right to do what she did."

"Which one do you believe?" He asked absently, his mind on the tidbit of information Cygnus had shared with Regulus in his dream that afternoon. Druella had been having one of her spats with Andy, which had to be the Tonk's mum.

"I don't know. I've thought about contacting my grandparents but then I think about how dark Bellatrix and Narcissa turned out and I'm not sure I want to get involved." She shrugged but couldn't hide the sadness that had entered her eyes.

Harry gave her a searching look. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"It's nothing bad is it? Cause if you tell me you're Uncle's hurting you…." She trailed off, wanting the boy to tell her but knowing she couldn't promise to keep it a secret.

"It's information that I'm not sure is true. I need help confirming it." He said flushing at her probing gaze. "I've been having these dreams about Voldemort's early years, before he's Voldemort. The thing is, the Cygnus in my dreams, he's a lot like the one your dad told you about." He told her bluntly.

"That's a bit creepy." She said her eyes wide.

He nodded. "The weird part is so far everything I've seen shows Voldemort as the good guy and Dumbledore as the evil one."

She sat back in her seat. "I'm not as shocked by that as I should be. Which one do you believe?"

Harry shrugged. "I want to believe that Dumbledore is a good guy but then he does things like keep Sirius from sending letters. What would you think?"

"He is putting himself in a bad light." She agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't want to doubt him without proof. But if I can confirm certain parts of the dream then…." He trailed off not sure what he intended to do yet.

"Okay." she pulled out a small muggle notebook. "Give it to me."

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort himself told me that and Dumbledore confirmed it. I want to know if he had a wife, Sara, and how she died."

Her eyes were wide. "How did she die?"

"I'll tell you if she's real." He said, not wanting to influence her findings.

"Spoilsport." She grumbled. "That one might be hard to find. I've never heard anything about Voldemort having a wife."

"Voldemort didn't but Tom Riddle did. I also want to know if Reginald and Renee Lestrange existed and how they died."

Tonks let out a breath. "There was a Rudopholus and Rabastan Lestrange that were sent to Azkaban for unspeakable crimes during the war. That trial is famous among the aurors. My aunt, Bellatrix is married to one of them and was sent to prison with them."

"To Rudo and the people I want you to look for are his parents." Harry told her, keeping the information about Rabastan to himself for now. He felt oddly reticent in giving away Tom's secret. "I also need to know how Abraxas Malfoy died."

"Oh I know that one already. He contracted dragon pox. Lucius Malloy stepped up to take over his family holdings at the age of sixteen and doubled them. It's one of the reasons he garners so much respect. " Tonks informed him.

"Score one for the dreams." Harry murmured unsure if he was happy or not.

"You know this is kind of scary." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "What if Dumbledore really is the bad buy and Voldemort is just some normal person he targeted?"

"Call him Tom." Harry told her. "Voldemort is a name Dumbledore forced on him." He grinned at her gaping face as he finished the last of his milkshake.

"No wonder he hates the You know Who business. Ugh I'm stuffed." She leaned back and motioned for the server.

Harry gave her side of the table a suspicious look. Why had she bothered to order two meals if she had just barely finished the first.

"You won't mind taking this home will you Harry?" She asked with fake innocence as she boxed the second plate up. "I can't stand eating leftovers but I know how teenage boys are. You're always hungry."

"You didn't have to do this." He mumbled as he stared at the tabletop.

"Harry, unless you're going to confess to me how your family really treats you so I can go to Dumbledore or my boss then you're going to accept what little help I can offer." She told him firmly, dragging him up from the table and shoving the box in his hands.

"Thanks." he mumbled as he followed her out of the restaurant and down the street.

She swung an arm around her causing his heart to skip a beat. "So I'm thinking next time we try something a little different. Have you ever tried Indian?" She asked causing him to shake his head fondly.

Once they'd reached the house and sneaked into the back she flicked her wand and had the inside of shed gleaming, the debris arranged in an organized fashion. "You can thank my mum for that one. She's a wiz at household spells though they don't usually work that good for me."

"It's great, thanks." He told her sincerely.

"I better get to my post. The next shift will be here to take over soon." She smirked. "So don't be falling back asleep." She warned with a smile before she disappeared.

Judging he had about an hour before Vernon got home from work he pulled out his transfiguration book. Instead of focusing on the properties of the mathematical formula all transfigurations are based on his mind kept drifting to his latest dream.

Sirius had known Tom as a kid. Supposedly he had even spent time at his house every week before he went to Hogwarts. Why had he never said anything? Why was he so against Tom now? Why had he joined the Order when it was probably that same group of people that had killed his brother? Why was he so set on following Dumbledore when the man locked him up and refused to let him owl his own godson.

Harry frowned into the falling darkness. Sirius was a grown man. Why didn't he stand up for himself and for Harry? Dumbledore didn't have any right to tell Sirius what he could do but the dog animagus was letting the old man walk all over him. Did he just not care about Harry enough to fight back? Or did he know something about Dumbledore that scared him so much that he was afraid to speak up?


	7. Chapter 7

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Happy reading

* * *

After leaving Harry Tonks headed straight for headquarters. Upon arriving she attempted to slip into the Order meeting as unobtrusively as possible, wincing when she tripped over the back of a chair and stumbled into Molly Weasley.

"Sorry." She apologized in a whisper. Her hair turned bright red to showcase her embarrassment.

"Of course dear." The plump woman patted her on the hand patronizingly and gave her a little push to the empty chair. "Hurry now and have a seat."

"As I was saying." Snape drawled with a glare at the new arrival. "The dark lord has no current plans for attacks. However he has moved forward with sending out emissaries to his foreign allies. Most notably the giants."

"Well." Dumbledore gave a heartfelt sigh that had Tonks narrowing her eyes. "We can only hope Hagrid was able to get to them first. Now then how's young Harry fairing?"

"His street has been quiet. No signs of Voldemort or any of his death eaters." Kingsley offered.

"Good, good. We'll continue the watch to be safe. Mundungus is there now and Sturgis, you have the overnight shift?" A blond man nodded. "Good, good. Well if that's all…."

"Actually." Tonks spoke up hesitantly. "I noticed a bruise on Harry's face this afternoon." She shifted as all eyes turned towards her.

A few seats down Sirius pounded a fist on the table. "Dumbledore there is no reason for him to be there. This house is safe enough. If those muggles are hurting him…."

"Sirius calm down." Dumbledore demanded in a sharp voice. "We have already discussed this multiple times. Harry must stay with his aunt. I'm sure he's fine."

"Really Sirius, a small bruise is nothing to get upset over." Molly tutted. "He's a boy. I would be surprised if he didn't have bruises. Take it from a mother dear. There's nothing to worry about."

Tonks snorted quietly to herself but remained silent. The meeting broke up with Sirius slamming out of the room while the rest of the group trickled out.

"Hold up girl." A gruff voice called, startling her. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous as she noticed Mad Eye Moody motioning her into the little used drawing room.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked once the door had been shut.

"What, the thing with Harry?" She asked pretending confusion.

"Aye, the Potter boy" He said putting emphasis on the name. "What's the meaning of bringing up that nonsense?"

"I was concerned. I thought someone should know he was hurt." She retorted, refusing to back down from his intimidating stance.

"All you did was get Black in another snit." He shot back. "You have anymore information to give out you come to me or Dumbledore."

"Just you or Dumbledore?" She repeated pretending to be confused as she shoved down the anger that was choking her.

"Aye." Moody nodded sharply, his fake eye pinning her where she stood. "We're the best ones to deal with it. If you had come to us I could have told you that I saw Potter pick a fight with his cousin last night and that's where the bruise came from."

"Well that's a relief." She said brightly, forcing herself to move forward and give him one of her usual exuberant hugs. She had learned early on in her training that it would end the conversation faster than anything she could say. The man hated to be touched. Or maybe just touched by her. "I should have thought of coming to you before but I was running late. Molly's right, boys will be boys."

"Good." He growled as he headed for the door. "No more of this nonsense blurting things out in meetings." He admonished. "No good will come from it."

She was careful to keep her expression pleasant as he left the building, having no doubt he would be watching her with that creepy eye of his. Inside she was filled with determination. She had some research to do for her new friend.

While she was pouring over records Harry was climbing into bed apprehensively. He wasn't sure which dream he would have and just the thought of visiting the graveyard again was almost enough to keep him awake. But he was exhausted even with the nap and soon his eyes were falling shut.

_Recognizing the almost life like quality of his Riddle dreams he looked around eagerly. Most of the same group that had been at the christening now danced around dressed in finery. Others stood chatting in small groups appearing jubilant. Obviously he had happened into a celebration of some sort, making him curious about what was taking place. Hearing Tom's voice he turned around, catching sight of the man corralling his son._

_"__What are the two of you of you up to?" The elegant man asked, looking down with a raised eyebrow. Harry leaned over to see that Sirius's brother had joined them. He still seemed quiet but not nearly as solemn as he had in the previous dream._

_"__I'm teaching Regulus how to have fun." The six year old responded with a large grin._

_"__You wore out that excuse six months ago young man." Tom told his son. Harry chuckled at the look of fond exasperation the man wore._

_Rabastan flashed a mischievous grin. "It still works."_

_"__Do you think so?" His father asked in a mock stern voice. "Do you remember what I told you about today?" _

_The little boy pretended to think hard. "That it's Rudo's day and to behave?"_

_"__And have you?" Tom asked._

_"__I have not not behaved." He answered cheekily causing Harry to laugh._

_Tom was fighting not to smile. "How about if we tone it down a bit hmm? I'm not raising a wild child." He added a warning look causing the child to nod. "No why don't you go congratulate Rudo and Bella. They did get married today." He directed._

_"__They only got married so they can be all kissy faced." The six year old gagged as he ran off._

_Tom gave into his laughter. "I really hope he feels that way about kissing for a good while yet." He looked down at the dark haired child that had remained at his side. "What do you say Regulus? How do you feel about kissing?"_

_The boy shrugged though Harry could tell he was amused. "I don't really think much about it but I don't plan on doing it anytime soon."_

_"__Excellent." Tom approved, clapping him on the back. _

_"__I'll keep a closer eye on Rabastan." Regulus offered quietly. "I should have kept him from getting too rowdy before."_

_"__I appreciate the offer but I don't expect you to have to act as his watcher." Tom reminded him. From the tone and raised eyebrow it seemed to Harry that they'd had the same conversation before. "You should be getting into just as much mischief."_

_Regulus shrugged again, thought his eyes darted to the guests surrounding them. "I don't want to make you look bad."_

_"__I would rather you enjoy life than worry about what a bunch of stuffy people think." They shared a smile before Tom asked about Sirius. "I saw that he came home for the christmas holiday. I would have thought he'd stay at Hogwarts."_

_"__Mother made him come home." He answered softly, looking pained. "Probably to punish him for being a Gryffindor."_

_"__We'll have to make sure he spends a lot of time with us then." Tom answered hugging his new son close to him. "Is he okay? Have you seen him here?"_

_An uncharacteristic scowl crossed the boy's face. "I saw him. All he wants to talk about is James Potter."_

_"__Is that jealously I hear?" Tom teased, giving the shoulder a small squeezed. Hearing his father's name Harry moved closer. "You're not happy he's found such a good friend at Hogwarts?"_

_The displeased expression deepened. "He could be friends with anybody but Potter. They've always been pure light and worship the ground Dumbledore walks on." Regulus sneered._

_"__Sirius has the right to choose his own path, dark or light. Being light isn't bad just as being dark doesn't mean you're evil. And there are a lot of people that worship Dumbledore because they don't know better."_

_"__But he'll warn Sirius away from me." Regulus whined before flushing. He continued on in a more contained voice. "I'm going to be a Slytherin. That alone is enough to have Potter hate me."_

_"__Slytherin would be lucky to have you though I think you would do good in Ravenclaw as well." Tom told him gently. "You have to remember that Sirius will influence Potter as much as he'll be influencing your brother. Sirius won't abandon you but if you go to him with that attitude against his friend you'll be forcing him to choose sides and that won't be fair to him." He could see the kid taking the words seriously. _

_"__I miss him coming over every weekend." Regulus said quietly._

_Tom looked pleased when the nine year old leaned into him for comfort. "I do too." He said rubbing a hand down his back._

_"__Even though he taught Rab all those pranks?" The boy looked up, a smirk crossing his face as he remembered some of the more memorable ones._

_"__Even still." Tom pretended to huff, sending a wink at the laughing kid. Sensing an approaching guest he shifted so that the dark haired youth was on the other side before acknowledging the newcomer. "Nott." _

_"__Tom. We need to talk." His glance slid to the curious child. "Alone."_

_Harry watched displeasure cross Tom's face though Regulus spoke up before he could reply. "I"m going to go find Rabastan and see if he's interested in getting some revenge on Sirius."_

_"__Quiet revenge." Tom called after him, a pleased smile on his face. It faded as he turn back to his friend. "Theodore you're looking awfully grave for such a festive occasion."_

_"__I have reason to be as do you." The thin man retorted, his face set in angry lines. "Did you not hear what happened in Cornwall last night?"_

_Tom lowered his voice. "I heard a rumor of something."_

_"__It's not just a rumor." Nott informed him in a harsh voice.. "Four of our comrades were murdered in cold blood last night."_

_"__Lower your voice." Tom whipped out. "Have you no respect? If what I heard was true, that's Druella's brother and she doesn't need to hear about it at her daughter's wedding."_

_"__Wedding or not we need to talk about a plan of action." The other man insisted but he did turn so that his back was to most of the guests._

_"__There is nothing we could do that won't wait until tomorrow." Tom instructed firmly._

_Nott's eyes glinted angrily but he gave a short nod. "Your office tomorrow. I'll spread the word."_

_Tom sighed as he watched him stalk off. "Why could we not have one good day without something happening?" He murmured to himself._

_Harry was nodding his head in agreement as the scene changed and he recognized the familiar landscape of Tom's office. Several men were seated around a conference table that had been brought into the space. Harry recognized Fenrir, Cygnus Black and the man Tom had been talking to at the wedding, but the other three men were strangers to him. _

_"__Theodore." Tom said to open the meeting. "Why don't you tell us what you know."_

_"__Patrick was hosting a little celebration at his gentlemen's club." The thin man began. _

_One of the strange men snorted. "Which had nothing to do with his niece getting married. Rosier never needed an excuse to get drunk."_

_Nott sent him an annoyed look. "Regardless of what he choose to do with his personal time he, Wilkes, Thickenese, and Mulciber were enjoying their night when a group of Dumbledores people burst in and spells began flying."_

_One of the new men, who reminded Harry of a slytherin in his year named Greengrass, held up the daily prophet. "According to the paper their group got out of control and began fighting amongst themselves, killing several innocents in addition to themselves."_

_"While we all know the prophet tells whatever story Dumbledore wants, where is our information coming from?" Fenrir asked remaining calm despite the black look Nott sent him. _

_"Rosier's son Evan was there with his father." Cygnus offered. He shrugged at the outraged look Tom sent him. "Patrick didn't have much sense when it came to his children. The kid was smarter than his father though. Got under cover and made sure to stay there until it was safe."_

_"__Is he okay?' Tom asked, worry reflected on his face._

_Cygnus nodded. "He's home with his mother. Upset obviously and angry."_

_"__It'll be hard for him to go back to Hogwarts after what he's seen." Fenrir pointed out. "He won't have the maturity Lucius had." The expression on his face didn't say much about the older teen's maturity. _

_The man Harry thought of as Greengrass sighed. "Twelve's a harsh age to lose a father. "_

_The third man who Harry had heard referred to as Avery looked alarmed. "Don't the others have sons in Hogwarts as well?"_

_Tom nodded. "Thickensnse's son Pius is fourteen as is Mulciber's. I think Wilkes' son is just shy of his majority." _

_"__That's either an awful big coincidence or it was planned." Greengrass pointed out._

_"__It could be just that they were there and together. Opportunity knocked. Or it could be that he's targeting those that have Hogwarts children on purpose." Cygnus mused. "What better way to create opposition than to make an army for an absent dark lord full of bitter and disillusioned teens. _

_Tom gnashed his teeth. "So because I refuse to play his game he's giving his dark lord persona followers by killing their fathers." He summed up. _

_"__Makes me glad my son's old enough to have completed his newts. He's got more important things to worry about than revenge even if I was killed." Greengrass mused._

_"__I wouldn't count yourself safe just yet." Avery had begun sweating. "Though out of all of us I'm the most vulnerable. Junior 's just a first year. You're lucky Nott that you don't have kids."_

_"__I don't consider it lucky that I have failed to produce an heir to carry my name." The man snarled causing Harry to blink. He was sure that there was a Nott in his year. "I wan't to know what we're going to do now that we know his plans. Surely we're not going to allow this to continue!"_

_Avery nodded. "I'm tired of all the deaths. This year alone we've lost half a dozen friends while we sit on our hands doing nothing. "_

_Greengrass agreed reluctantly. "We've been playing nice Tom, fighting through politics. It's time to start hitting back."_

_"__Which is exactly what Dumbledore wants." Tom pointed out. He sighed at the frustrated looks. "Fenrir has talked to the other packs." He gave in relunctently. _

_The werewolf nodded. "They have no love for Dumbledore and his laws against our kind. They're willing to join us."_

_"__Goyle has been in communication with the giants. They haven't agreed yet but so far they are willing to listen. The Dementors are furious with their treatment by wizards and are available to us." Tom continued._

_"__You've managed to get those foul creatures to understand you?" Greengrass asked impressed._

_Tom nodded shortly. "They aren't the mindless creatures people prefer to believe. While I don't necessarily like their appetites I believe they could be a huge benefit to us."_

_"__So we are going to fight back." Nott spoke up, a vicious smile sliding across his face._

_He was given a stern look. "We will be targeting members of the Order only. Most specifically those that have actively attacked us. Moody, Doge, Buchanan, Goshawk are his lieutenants. Potter, Longbottom, Fenwick, Dearborn, Jones, Edgar Bones have all been pains in our arses and most likely to fill the lieutenant roles should we knock one of them off."_

_Cygnus sighed. "It hurts me to be targeting such old families as Potter and Bones but I have to admit that they've come after us first and will continue if we don't stop them."_

_"__If you engage the younger ones, those members that have just joined straight out of Hogwarts, try to capture them instead them killing them. They're just brainwashed kids and its possible we could change their minds." Fenrir told them gruffly._

_"__And under no circumstances are you to harm innocents. If their family is there disengage and try again later." Tom added with a hard look at Nott._

_"__Its not like they're sparing our families." The thin man muttered before agreeing reluctantly._

_"__None of this will matter if we can't get Dumbledore and as long as he stays in that castle of his hiding behind children we'll never get him." Avery pointed out. _

_"__We need an inside man." Cygnus agreed. _

_Greengrass shook his head. "We'd never get someone into the order. Dumbledore regularly checks his people. Who ever we had would have to be a master occulmens and I don't know anyone of that caliber besides Tom."_

_"__We could always use a student." Nott pointed out. "He wouldn't be nearly as suspicious of the ...how would he phrase it,,, the innocence of youth." He laughed derisively._

_Fenrir growled. "We're not going to send a kid to murder their headmaster."_

_"__Of course not." Greengrass agreed. "But it would help if we had someone who could pass us information. A spy."_

_Avery's eyes lit up. "If this war doesn't end soon our little spy might grow up to be a big spy and actually get into the Order. It would be a big win for us." He looked to Tom who had remained silent. _

_"__We can't use one of the newly fatherless." Nott continued ignoring the obvious displeasure emitting from their leader. _

_Greengrass snorted. "We couldn't use a slytherin at all. He would never trust anyone wearing green and silver."_

_"__Unless he thinks he's turned one of them." Nott pointed out. Harry scowled at the gleeful smile on his face. "Lucius has that little first year he's taken under his wing."_

_"__Severus." Tom murmured softly. "The kid has a hard enough time as it is. His father abuses him."_

_"__Just the kind of story Dumbledore would lap up." Nott pointed out. He ignored Fenrir's growl._

_"__Lucius won't stand for it." Greengrass pointed out._

_"__Luc and I will do what we can for the boy but that's the end of it." Tom said firmly. "If you really want to get to Dumbledore pick a Gryffindor."_

_"__Gryffindor's will be harder to convince." Cygnus mused. _

_"__What about your nephew Sirius? Didn't he become a Gryffindor and friends with the Potter brat?" Nott sneered. _

_This time it was Tom who growled. "Sirius is to be left alone." He announced._

_"__There is a boy, one of Sirius's little friends." Cygnus offered. _

_"__If you're talking about Lupin you can forget it. He's so far up Dumbledore's arse I'm surprised he can breath." Fenrir grumbled._

_"__No another, the little one. Pettigrew i think. Sirius was talking about him. Pettigrew just has a mother, who's poorly. The boy could use some male attention. We don't have to force him to do anything but I'm guessing we could get a lot from him without even trying." The father of three announced. _

_"__He's friends with the Potter boy. And the Potters are Dumbledores's key people." Avery mused. He noticed Tom's downcast look. "Look at it this way . We're helping a needy kid and if we get nothing out of it we still helped a needy kid."_

_Tom nodded. "Find someone to mentor him, discreetly. Merlin help us but we're at war."_

Waking up Harry stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Pushing the dream out of his head he rose and headed to the bathroom. It was still early enough that not even his aunt was up yet to give him censorious looks. He didn't know if Tonks would be by, she wasn't on guard duty today but if he did happen to see her he wanted to at least look like he practiced some hygiene.

Once done he settled onto his bed, the left overs from their dinner out the night before spread out before him. As he ate he thought about the one point of the dream that pissed him off, Pettigrew. From what he could guess the events had taken place during the winter holidays of his parents first year. Which meant the rat had been spying on his father and godfather since at least their second year. Had he ever been a true friend to them?

Knowing that Pettigrew really had been Tom's spy brought up even more questions about the night his parents had died. He'd begun to think that maybe Dumbledore had lied to him about what had happened that night. But now it looked like the rat really had given up the secret.

Harry shook his head frustrated as he stored the rest of his food. He had a feeling he was missing something. He refused to believe he was fooling himself, hoping against hope that Tom really was the good guy.

Hearing his aunt he made his way to the kitchen and started breakfast. Petunia started in surprise at seeing him but only scowled. The moment he'd finished plating up the food she pointed him to the garden.

"You need to get an early start." She insisted. "The rain the other day played havoc with the garden."

He gritted his teeth to keep from lashing back at her. It had now been three days since they'd allowed him to eat. If it hadn't been for Tonks he'd really be hurting. He silently thanked her for insisting he take the extra meal as he lugged out the gardening tools.

As he began weeding his mind went back to the dream. The meeting between the men had confused and disturbed him. It was obvious that Tom necessarily hadn't wanted to fight, that he had been uncomfortable being pushed into it by the other men. But he wasn't going to let his friends fight and die without help so he'd already made alliances to help them. He obviously believed in being prepared even if he didn't enjoy the necessary violence.

Was this the start of what made him evil? Was being made to fight back what pushed him over the edge? But if the death of wife and best friend hadn't done it why now?

Even if Tom had turned evil who could blame him. Harry didn't think he'd be able to remain good and light if he was constantly hammered by the opposition. He was ready to chuck it in after the last four years at Hogwarts and everything he'd gone through. If it continued for the next three years would he be going on a killing spree?

He was distracted by the itch in the back of his shoulders and had to resist turning around. Someone was out there watching him as he trudged through the dirt, hands scratched and bleeding from pulling the stout weeds without gloves. He wondered who it was and what they were thinking.

The itch soon became irritating and in desperation he turned his thoughts back to his dream. He thought about Tom's interaction with the two boys. It was surprising certainly. He had always thought purebloods as being stiff and proper with little interaction with their children though where he got that idea he didn't know.

He thought about the seeing the Malfoy's in Diagon alley before his second year. Lucius wasn't the best example of a parent but Draco had certainly been comfortable enough with the man to pout and whine like a spoiled brat. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't looked all that receiving at the world cup but maybe she had been nervous about something. He wondered what they were like at home? Did they spend time together?

It was obvious Tom had fun with his children. He had been loving and understanding and a really good parent. He had listened and encouraged and knew what each boy had needed to hear. He had put his children first, ahead of business. Harry had to tamp down the surge of jealously. It was over and done with. He was too old for a parent now anyway. He could take care of himself, had been taking care of himself for years. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed on.

"Wotcher Harry. More chores I see." A voice spoke out of thin air, startling him.

"Tonks." Harry whispered looking around. "Where are you?"

"Right next to you silly. I'm disillusioned since your aunt is being so nosy . She keeps looking out the window. I figured better you talking to yourself than a stranger in her yard."

"Yeah she's used to me acting freaky. What about the order member? Won't they be suspicious about me talking to thin air?" He asked concentrating on the ground in front of him to keep from looking at her.

He felt the air displace as she shook her head. "Emmeline Vance is on duty right now. But we don't have to worry. She's such a prissy woman she refused to sit in the dirt or against the tree. She says she can watch you perfectly fine from Miss Figg's house."

Harry snorted before the second part of the sentence registered. "Miss Figg?"

"Yeah you know the squib that's watched out for you all these years." She paused unaware of his growing anger. "She obviously didn't do a very good job."

"You think?" He snapped pounding the soft ground with a fist. "How long are people are going to spy on me without letting me know?"

"Until you're seventeen most likely." She answered pragmatically with an apologetic shrug he couldn't see. "And given who you are probably longer."

"Not if I can help it." He muttered darkly. "So did you find any answers? About the things I asked about my dreams?"

"Yes and no. It has only been a day and I did work today." She spoke quickly seeing how upset he was. "I'm still looking for Riddle's wife. I'm pretty sure it's there I just need to dig deeper." Harry looked disappointed as he went back to weeding.

"But I did find the Lestranges. Reginald and Ranee were killed in 65 " She continued.

"Mugged in Paris." He supplied.

She was silent for a beat. "Okay that's really scary. Any idea why it's happening. And why now? Why not when you reentered the wizarding world?"

"No." He had a look of deep concentration on his face. "I know 2 things. Dumbledore is not behind this and if I continue with the dreams I'll find out everything."

"Just be careful." She cautioned. "Have you ever thought Voldemort might be sending them on purpose? Maybe he wants to lure you into a trap."

"Yeah but I really don't see him sending me things that are so personable and show him ... well vulnerable. Besides that's why you're looking all this stuff up. To prove what's true or not." He reminded her.

There was some rustling of paper. "Okay so what do I need to look for next?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Rudo and Bellatrix were married in 71 or the first week of 72."

"That'll be easy enough to prove. What else?" She asked writing down the information.

He was quiet for a minute. "I need to know how my grandfather died, and Neville Longbottom's grandfather."

"I know that Charlus Potter died shortly after your father finished Hogwarts. He was an auror, really should have been retired but because of the war was still working. He was chasing a death eater, Evan Rosier, and was led into a trap. Your grandmother was ill and ended up dying soon after. It's one of reason your parents got married so young." She explained. "Umm I'll look into Longbottom."

Harry was silent for a minute. "Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber and Thickenese were all involved in an attack that resulted in their death the day before Bella's wedding." He supplied. "Evan Rosier witnessed his father's death."

He could hear her making notes and knew she was frowning. "What really happened?" She asked knowing there had to be a different story.

"From what Tom heard they were spending the day at their gentlemans club when it was attacked. I wonder if my grandfather was one of the one's that attacked." He mused as they moved on to the next flower bed. He sent a glare at his aunt through the window knowing the lunch hour had passed and again she hadn't given him anything. He wondered if they were really trying to kill him this time.

"That's would make sense." Tonks sounded intrigued. "There's a Pius Thickenese in the ministry and I think Mulciber. I wonder if they're related?"

"Apparently all the men killed had a son at Hogwarts at the time of the attack."

"And I suppose I can't question them." She said hopefully.

"No!" He said looking alarmed. "If anyone finds out that we're questioning things who knows what they'll do to stop us."

"Got it. Well do it on the down low." She gave him a one armed hug to calm him down. "So how was the rest if your night?"

He was thrown off by the rapid change in subject. "Umm okay I guess. My uncle was so shocked about the shed that he didn't even get into me about the way I talked to my aunt."

"Was she the one that smacked you? She asked cautiously before noticing something. "Hey your bruise is gone."

He shrugged. "I tend to heal fast. But yeah she did that. Though that was was actually kind of deserved."

He felt a tug on his hair. "Bruises like that are never deserved Harry." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"So there was an order meeting last night." She told him changing the subject.

He perked up. "Anything interesting?"

"Actually no." She admitted. "Pretty much just a bunch of people sitting around worshipping Dumbledore." She said dryly.

Harry snorted out a laugh. "Sounds about right."

"Snape did say..."

"Snape." He exclaimed interrupting her. "He's a part of the order? Is he one of the ones watching me?"

"Nope he's managed to get out of it. Besides he's got something more important to do."

Harry gave her a suspicious look as he rocked back on his heels. "Like what?"

"Oh um I don't know how much you know about Snapeys history but he used to be on Voldemort's side but sometime before that Halloween he began working for Dumbledore." She paused surprised when he just shrugged. "Anyway now he's spying on the dark lord for Dumbledore."

"Is he?" He asked "Is he really?" He mused

"I was wondering that last night." She admitted. "He hasn't been in any of your dream things?"

"Well sort of. I mean the one last night they talked about him a bit." He explained about the conversation between the men. "If Snape is the one that Malfoy took under his wing it would probably take a lot to make him turn against them."

"It's weird to think of the evil bat as being an abused little boy."

"Which really sucks." Harry said with a slight pout. "I think I would prefer it if he really was working for Dumbledore cause I really don't like him."

"He does make a good bad guy." She agreed before clearing her throat. "Umm one other thing kind of happened." She kicked up a clod of dirt as she fidgeted.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well if Dumbledore really is the bad guy I wanted to see who was on his side and who was just oblivious like me. So I sort of threw out the information about the bruise on your face." Tonks admitted.

"What?" He exclaimed, wincing when his aunt appeared in the window again.

"Listen I know you think it's a violation of your privacy but if it helps further our research it's worth it right? And it's not like anyone else watching you yesterday hadn't seen it."

I don't care about that. You can't show them that you care or they won't let you come back." He whispered back frantically.

"I was careful. Besides they might think its weird if I didn't say anything. We are supposed to be watching after your safety after all." She countered, pleased that he was worried.

"So did you learn anything?" He asked grudgingly.

"Several things. Sirius exploded on Dumbledore and the old man said you had to stay here for your safety which is the craziest thing I've ever heard. So either Dumbledore is using you as bait to lure Voldemort out or there is more to this house than we know." She explained.

Harry turned to look at the building. "That is something I would really like to know. I don't want to stay here a moment longer than I need too."

"Molly said it was just a result of you being a boy. I really hate the way she talks to Sirius but I don't think she was defending Dumbledore so much as puffing herself up as mother of the year. The rest stayed silent though Remus, Bill and Snape all looked uncomfortable with the information."

"So you really didn't learn anything."

"Not so fast grasshopper." She gave him a slight shove to the shoulder. "After the meeting Moody pulled me aside and read me the riot act for speaking out. Said from now on I should only tell him or Dumbledore. Then he told me this lie about how he saw you pick a fight with your cousin."

"Definitely one of Dumbledore's people." Harry mused. "Yeah I can see that though it does bring up some questions about this past school year."

"You need to be really careful when he's on watch. That eye of his can see through walls." She warned.

He grimaced. "True. Anything else happen?"

"No, well there is someone else staying at headquarters full time now. A teenager named Granger. She's pretty good friends with Ron so I figure you know her."

He had to bite his lip to stop the furious tide of anger. They were together, having fun and learning all the stuff that was being denied him. " Yeah I know her." He said shortly after swallowing hard.

"Well if it's any consolation Molly's got them working scrubbing down the house." She offered.

"Yeah not really."


	8. Chapter 8

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclairmer. Happy reading.

* * *

Tonks hadn't stayed long, not wanting to arouse too much suspicion with his guard. She had also been eager to get back to the research, wanting more than ever to prove Dumbledore dirty after her confrontation with Moody.

She had made sure to pass on the charmed thermos of juice and the package of crisps she had brought just for him. In spite of his embarrassment at the handout he was grateful as once again his aunt waved him upstairs without a bite to eat. Petunia shifted guiltily at the glare he sent but didn't relent.

In his room he hid the new bag of food for later choosing to finish off the cold chips from the day before.

Once sated he wandered restlessly around the room. His schoolbooks held no appeal, instead reminding him of Hermione and her potential betrayal.

He didn't necessarily blame her, he was sure Dumbledore had taken her to headquarters for her safety. And to control of her of course. He wouldn't be able to limit her letters with her in the muggle world after all.

What really annoyed him though was that she and Ron, the twins and Ginny were all together, all supporting each other while he was in seclusion. He was the one that needed the support the most after witnessing Cedric's death. Had she even tried writing him? Did she question why they were all there and he wasn't? 'Probably not.' He snorted. 'Dumbledore's word is law after all.'

"Stupid old man." He grumbled aloud.

Thinking of Dumbledore drew him back to the conversation he'd had with Tonks. Evan Rosier had killed his grandfather, most likely out of revenge. Harry found it hard to blame the man. From what he could guess his grandfather had attached Rosier's father without provocation.

Harry wished he knew more about his family. Was his grandfather Potter a cold blooded killer or had he believed he was doing the right thing because Dumbledore told him? What other atrocities had he committed on the old man's orders? Worse what sort of things had his own father done?

It worried him what plans Dumbledore might have for him, his teenage weapon. It was obvious he planned on Harry killing Voldemort and if not for the dreams he probably would have been happy to do so.

His head was aching both from the anger and the confusion. Tossing himself on the bed he stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He never noticed his eyes sliding shut.

_Harry found himself once again in Tom's office. The man himself was seated at his desk penning a letter when the door opened and Cygnus Black walked in. _

_"__I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said taking a seat._

_"__Just writing letters to the boys." Tom answered sitting back with a sigh. _

_The other man cocked an eyebrow at the amount of parchment on the desk. "Letters or books?" He asked with a smirk. _

_Tom gave him a mock scowl. "So I'm a little apprehensive about Rabastan being away at school. It's bad enough that I had to send him away when he's still so young but I sent him off to Drumstrang where he's alone."_

_"__He's not alone. A lot of our side goes to that school." Cygnus pointed out._

_Tom rubbed his hands over his face. "I know and he's already made friends with the youngest Mulciber and Edmond Travers has taken them under his wing. Still I would feel better if Regulus were with him."_

_"__It is a shame that Reggie had to go to Hogwarts but Blacks have always gone to that school. If you hadn't sent him people would question why and that would put him at risk. Are you still having to disguise your letters in Walburga's handwriting?"_

_Tom curled his lips. "Yes and Regulus asked that I not send as many this year since it would make him look childish to receive so many letters from his 'mother'. But you didn't come here to listen to me whine about my empty nest syndrome. What's on your mind?"_

_Cygnus sighed looking tired. "There was another scuffle, in Devon this time."_

_"__Which side started it?" Tom asked narrowing his eyes. More and more the younger generation had initiated the attacks instead of just defending themselves._

_"__Not sure but it doesn't matter. The aurors got involved before anyone got hurt." The other man informed him. _

_"__So what's the problem?" Tom asked knowing his friend wouldn't have bothered him unless something serious had happened._

_Cygnus shifted in his seat. "Our boys were restrained and searched. They were all bearing the new mark. That was all it took. They were transported straight to Azkaban._

_Toms eyes flashed as he began pacing around the room. "You're telling me that they're putting people in Azkaban without a trial? Are they planning on just forgetting about them?" He asked in disbelief._

_"__Most likely. They seem to think that these new tattoos are a confession of murder and mayhem." The older man gave another sigh, getting up and fixing himself a stiff drink despite the early hour. _

_"__Idiots." Tom growled. _

_Cygnus snorted. "Who, the aurors or the youngsters marking their bodies?"_

_"__Both." Tom bit out. "The aurors should know they can't take the law in their own hands like that. But we're making it easier on them by branding ourselves so everyone knows exactly which side we're on." _

_The other man shrugged. "The tattoos weren't that bad until Dumbledore caught a whiff of them. Now he's got those lieutenants of his putting the mark over every house they attack. It's like he's signing our name to them." _

_"__That's exactly what he's doing." Tom hissed, his anger growing. "And our reputation, or should I say Voldemort's reputation is growing. He's even come up with a name for the minions now. Death eaters." _

_Cygnus bit back a laugh. "I can't see high and mighty Lucius responding to that name." _

_"__It's his own bloody fault." Fenrir growled as he slammed into the room. He looked at Tom. "You asked me to ferret out who created those tattoos. You need to be talking to the blond ponce."_

_Harry watched as Tom's eyes flashed dangerously. "Cygnus, have the parents or guardians of the ones sent to Azkaban to file complaints with the Wizagmont. Have Orion assist, he has the political clout to get them released and no one will think twice about him speaking for the supposed murderers. If you'll excuse me I have someone to talk to." He stormed out of the room leaving behind two bemused men. _

_Harry was pulled with the older man as he apparated to Malfoy Manor. They found Lucius sitting at the dining table sipping a cup of tea. _

_"__Tom, what do I owe this honor?' He asked smoothly indicating the seat beside him. _

_Tom grabbed the other man's left arm and pushed up the sleeve. "You can tell me what you were thinking when you invented this."_

_The blond admired the mark for a moment before pulling his arm away and smoothing down the sleeve. "It wasn't some whim I assure you. I was thinking about community, companionship and loyalty. Its a sign of our dedication to our cause and to each other. It connects us."_

_"__It makes you a target." Tom reproached him sternly. "You're telling everyone which side you're on which is the side that Dumbledore has declared illegal."_

_"__That's not necessarily a bad thing." the prideful man pointed out smugly. _

_Tom slammed his hand on the table. "Of course its a bad thing. You're basically wearing a sign that says kill me or throw me in prison I'm evil."_

_Lucius scoffed, though Harry noticed a bit of fear cross his face at the older man's anger. "Oh come off it, its not as bad as all that."_

_"__Perhaps you'd like to explain how its not to the three people that were sent to Azkaban merely because they were wearing your little mark. You don't seem to understand. They don't need witnesses anymore. That little mark is all the evidence of wrongdoing they need."_

_Lucius's eyes widened and his hand shook as he sipped his teeth. _

_Tom continued with his lecture. "I don't believe for one minute that you did this selflessly for the betterment of our community. If you really wanted that you would have brought the idea to me or Cygnus and had us encourage the marking. But no you wanted the prestige and the adoration. You set yourself up as my second and you don't deserve that spot, not when you do stupid things like this."_

_"__I might be the leader of the dark side but I am not the Dark Lord and if I ever hear you taking up that mantle I will challenge you, Lucius, and I assure you you cannot take me."_

_The blonde swallowed thickly. "I admit that I might have liked the attention the marks gained me but the idea behind them was sound. It was good for morale, especially considering the number of deaths we've had in the last couple of years." _

_Tom relaxed back in his seat. "Like most of your good ideas you don't think them through. I'm assuming that they can't be removed?_

_He shook his head. "They are a form of an oath."_

_"__Lovely." The older man sighed. "No wonder Dumbledore is so willing to use them. Have you heard that he's even made up a pet name just for your group? Death eaters."_

_"__How crass." The blond sneered. "We are not eating death. The skull represents the dark side of this conflict and the snake represents Slytherin and you."_

_"__I'm touched." Tom spoke with wary amusement. _

_"__It won't be fair not to mark anyone else, not when they believe its a mark of honor. What should I tell them?" Lucius asked._

_"__Now you ask for advice." Tom signed. "I can't forbid anyone from getting a tattoo if they wish. But make sure they know the potential consequences and the need to get it hidden. And absolutely no one underage."_

_He stood up to leave. "Oh and Lucius? Merlin help you if either of my sons ends up with that little mark._"

Harry woke the next morning slowly. His aunt knocked again telling him what had woken him.

"Coming." He croaked out, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt confused, like he was missing something but couldn't think of what.

He gave a mental shrug as he rolled out of bed. He grabbed a set of clothes winching as he noticed the large stains. To compensate he spent a couple of extra minutes that he couldn't afford in the bathroom, cleaning up as much as possible.

"Took you long enough." Petunia grumbled. He gave a shrug and opened the refrigerator, pulling out large amounts of eggs and butter.

"Are you going to feed me at all today or do you actually want me to die from starvation?' He asked as calmly as he could, hoping to capitalize on the regretful look he'd noticed the night before.

To his misfortune he hadn't gauged her mood right. He watched as her lips thinned even further. "Why should we spend our money to feed you when hose freaky friends are sending you food?" She snapped.

He gave her a look of astonishment. "What? They haven't…"

"Don't give me that boy. Of course I noticed. I didn't say anything last summer out of the goodness of my heart and how do you repay me? By being lazy and surly this summer. Well I'm not putting up with it. You'll make due with what they send you or nothing at all." Her chest was heaving and droplets were flying off the damp washcloth in her hand.

Harry gave her an angry look. "They haven't sent me anything this summer and you locked up the food I brought home."

"Don't lie to me boy or I'll tell Vernon. We'll nail your window shut so none of those blasted birds get trough."

"Go ahead." Harry muttered turning back to the stove. He immediately regretted it when he thought of Hedwig. Of course she hadn't come back yet. He scowled making a mental reminder to ask Tonks if she was being kept from him.

Thinking about his quirky new friend brought back his dream in a rush causing him to wobble the plate he was filling. He managed to retain his hold, something he was very thankful for as Vernon choose that moment to enter.

The overlarge man gave the teen an evil look before sitting at the table with a grunt. "Boy I want you scrubbing the glass walls of the greenhouse, inside and out. They're looking a mite scummy."

Harry gave an internal sign. It would be hot and sweaty work, especially with the sun pouring in through the glass.

An hour later the breakfast dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned to his aunt's satisfaction. He set the cleaning solution and pile of rags in the middle of the room and set about moving the furniture and plants away from the glass walls.

His mind invariably drifted back to his dream. It was odd that he hadn't remembered it first thing. Maybe because it hadn't really affected him or had a big impact on his feelings. Mostly it had confused him.

He was sure he'd heard that the dark mark was placed by Voldemort himself. And wasn't he able to call his followers to him using the mark? Isn't that how he had called all the death eaters to the graveyard during his rebirthing ceremony? But if the dream was true Tom had nothing to do with the tattoos and didn't even support them.

He sighed and scrubbed unnecessarily hard at the glass. This was the first dream that directly contradicted real life. Always before he'd been able to convince himself that Tom could have been that way before but something had happened to change him. But now he had to decide which to believe. After all he had witnessed first hand when Voldemort had used Wormtail's mark to call his followers. It was so confusing. Maybe Tonks would have some insight.

It had been funny to watch Malfoy senior get scolded like a little kid though. Almost as good as watching Draco have his ear yanked on by McGonagall in their first year. He couldn't fault Malfoy for the idea though, it was a good one. He could see him and his friends doing something like that. Well maybe not a tattoo but maybe a bracelet or a pendent or something. Of course that is if he still had friends when school started again. Considering the way they were avoiding him probably not.

He shook off those thoughts as he began to move the furniture back. He thought about the dark mark again. He found it hard to believe such a stuck up like Malfoy would get a tattoo of all things. Maybe they were popular back then. He was willing to bet Sirius had one or two hidden under his robes. But still why didn't they put the mark somewhere where it wasn't as conspicuous or at least make it smaller? And where had Dumbledore heard about them? It wasn't like the purebloods went around wearing short sleeve tee shirts. Did the dark side have a spy in their mist?

Wiping sweat off his forehead and neck he headed outside, looking around discreetly for Tonks. He had deliberately done the inside first knowing that she didn't usually come around until late afternoon.

He debated telling her about his aunt's decree about food. It wasn't something he wanted to admit but she'd already been feeding him. And well she was going to be his only source of food. Maybe she could take some money out of his vault so he didn't feel guilty about her going broke feeding him.

He'd see. Maybe he'd test her out by telling her about Dudley's diet last year. If he hinted that he'd only survived because of his friends and they weren't communicating with him his year…..

He was just finishing the last pane of glass when the setting sun caught his attention. He frowned looking around. It was well past the time Tonks would have normally been there. He guessed she wasn't on duty and that someone was that she couldn't get around. He had an irrational urge to flip off the bushes.

Having no reason to linger outside he quickly finished up and cleaned up his supplies. His aunt met him at the door. "Boy, we're going out to dinner. You're going to be locked in your room."

Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes. "Of course I am." He said snidely though inside he was gloating. He made a show of stomping up the stairs and slamming the door, giving it a good kick as it was locked.

He waited ten long minutes before picking the lock. He threw a load of clothes in the wash, picked the lock on the cupboard and quickly went through his trunk, being careful to take only a couple things. A box of chocolate frogs and his second and third year charms texts. After reading the first year book he was anxious to continue his studies. Keeping an ear out for the sound of a car he look a shower being care to wipe up all the stray water.

Gathering his now dry clothes he relocked himself in his room, settling himself on his bed with the bag of crisps and his charms book feeling accomplished.

Tonks hurriedly finished her paperwork as her shift ended. She was anxious to see Harry but knew Doge was on duty and she wouldn't be able sneak around him So she had a least a couple hours until Dung took over and she was determined to find the information on Riddle's wife. As far as she was concerned that was the most important piece to verify, the piece that Harry wouldn't have picked up somewhere.

With a determined look she headed down to the records department changing her hair and face so that no one would recognize her. Dumbledore had many people that did his bidding within the building. Several hours went by and she was just about to give up for the night when she found the marriage certificate.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle and Sara Catherine Finely on Feb 14, 1960. Aww he was a romantic."

She made a copy and eagerly began looking for more information. It wasn't long before she found the death certificate. "Killed by Voldemort." She murmured in disgust, turning the parchment over for more answers. "But how did she die?"

"Can't find what you're looking for?" A voice came from behind her causing her to jump. She whirled around to see a person in the long tan robes of the Unspeakables. His face was completely obscured by the hood.

"I found it." She answered his question. "Its just not telling me what I want to know."

His robe ruffled as he leaned over to look at the paper in her hand. "That's was a long time ago." he said. She was surprised to hear an edge of anger in his voice.

"I'm looking into it for a friend." She answered vaguely. She suddenly wondered if this was one of Dumbledore's people.

"For Dumbledore?" He asked mimicking her thoughts.

She bit her lip before taking reassurance in her disguise. "Um no. Actually I kinda of don't want him to know about this."

She got the impression that he was pleased with the news. "Then you might want to check the Daily Prophet archives." Before she could blink he had glided out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Happy reading.

* * *

After only a couple hours of studying his charms text Harry set it aside. He was tired after the long day of scrubbing the windows and his arms ached a bit. He climbed into bed and immediately dropped off to sleep, landing in the vivid clarity of a Riddle dream.

_Even before he became fully awake Harry could tell that something was wrong. The air was heavy, filled with tension and fear. He appeared to be in the front entrance of Tom's manor and the man himself was pacing back and forth as he stared worriedly at the front door. _

_Just then the door opened admitting a teenaged Rabastan and a strange man. Harry glanced at the man curiously. He was tall with a strong build and an unusual scar that bisected his face making him look sinister._

_Tom had rushed forward to grab his son by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" He demanded. He tilted the youth's face to better exam the shallow scrapes. _

_"__I'm fine." The teen insisted, irritation in his voice. He jerked back wincing at the pain the motion caused in his shoulder._

_Tom's worried expression deepened. "You're still injured. Rudo will be here momentarily." _

_"__St Mungo's already checked me out. Its just sore". Rabastan muttered flushing in embarrassment. "Stop babying me already."_

_Harry watched in amazement as neither man reacted to the insolence. Had Vernon been there the boy would have been knocked to the ground in a second._

_"__I'll be more comfortable once Rudo has checked you out." Tom told him in as calm a voice as he could manage. "Why don't you head up and get cleaned up." He suggested. _

_He waited until his son was out of earshot before turning to the other man. "What happened." He demanded his voice hardening. _

_The strange man shrugged. "I was coming out of Knockturn when I spotted your kid outside the Quidditch store with Mulciber's youngest and the Travers boy. I didn't see anyone with him so I thought I would hang around."_

_"__Thank you Antonin. My son knows very well he isn't allowed in Diagon Alley."_

_Antonin shrugged. "He's a teenager. And they were fine for a while, admiring the broom and goofing off."_

_Tom turned to lead him into his office. "Who attacked them?" He asked in a hard voice. _

_"__Those Prewitt bastard twins." He answered as he took a seat. "They ignored the younger two at first and were getting in Travers face. Before I could make my way over wands were pulled out."_

_Tom poured them both a drink before downing his in one gulp._

_"__Your boy's smart." Antonin continued as he sipped at the amber liquid. "Beamed Fabian on the side of the head, threw his aim off. Probably saved his friend's life. Spell hit the wall behind them instead, threw up a bunch of shrapnel. That's where the boys got hurt."_

_"__That was it?" Tom asked surprised. _

_Antonin shrugged. "Bones was in the Alley. She's fair minded for a ministry broad. Started telling the Prewitts off for hurting innocents."_

_"__Bet they didn't like that." Tom smirked._

_"__Tried to blame me as by that time I was standing in front of the boys. Tried to arrest me for disturbing the peace." He snorted. "They're going to regret that." He shifted a bit in his seat. "I would have brought him straight back here but Bones herded the lot of them to Mungos. Kid was quick on his feet coming up with a believable identity."_

_Tom thanked the man again, escorting him out and heading straight for his son's room. Entering he watched as Rudo examined his fourteen year old son. "Is he okay?" He demanded._

_"__He's fine Tom. That shoulder will be sore a day or two but that's all." He looked between the two taking in the angry expressions. "Um I'll check up on him tomorrow." He swiftly packed up his stuff._

_Tom waited until the door has shut before addressing his son. "What is that look for?"_

_"__Because I know you." Rabastan burst out. "You're going to use this harmless little incident to lock me up and never let me go anywhere."_

_"__Harmless?" The man gaped. "You would have been killed if Antonin hadn't shown up. You ended up in St. Mungo's! It certainly wasn't harmless." He gave the kid a stern look. "Against my better instincts I allowed you to go to Muggle London without bodyguards as long as you were with a group of friends and you kept your portkeys on you at all times."_

_"__Which I did." The teen mumbled, squirming under his father's look._

_"__And even though you are only fourteen you were allowed to go to any of the magical alleys in Paris or Italy. All you had to do was stay out of Diagon Alley. So yes you are grounded for two weeks and yes you will be a little more restricted in your movements this summer. You did break my trust."_

_Rab swallowed against the hurt that graced his father's face. "You're not going to wallop me?" He asked quietly. _

_Tom couldn't help smiling at the hesitant question. "No, I'm going to consider your injuries the physical part of the punishment…..this time." He tapped the kid on the forehead. "But know this, you are on very thin ice right now." He gave his son a critical look. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"_

_Rabastan rapidly shook his head. "Not yet."_

_Tom nodded as he wrapped his arms around his son's lanky form. "You have no idea how scared I was. I never want to feel like that again." They stayed like that for several minutes before the teen climbed into bed. Tom tucked in him despite the half hearted protests and handed over a vial of dreamless sleep. _

Harry jerked awake, envy and anger clawing at him from the remnants of the dream. He jumped out of bed, unable to stay still a moment longer. He barely noticed the clock that read one am as he left the room. He had to get out, had to get some fresh air. He didn't care that the shirt he had on was one of the worst of the lot with large tears causing it to hang open in the back. Who was he going to impress? There was no one in his life who cared enough.

He slipped down the stairs, half tempted to stomp on them and wake his uncle, if only to have someone to fight with. He resisted, leaving by the back door and breaking into a run.

He didn't know how long he'd run as he went up and down the different streets and back again. There hadn't been a soul in sight nor any lights on in any of the houses he'd passed. He had a brief thought about his order watcher before dismissing it, half hoping whoever was attempting to follow him keeled over.

He finally stopped as he passed the park for the umpteenth time. Walking over he sank down onto the one swing his cousin hadn't broken.

He didn't want to think about why he was so angry but the images kept flashing in front of his eyes. Rabastan being comforted, being fussed over, healed. He'd been given potions to help him sleep. And he hadn't done anything to deserve any of it but defied his father and gotten hurt for it.

What made this mythical teenager so much more important than Harry? He had saved the stone and ended up in the hospital wing for three days. He had helped kill a professor. No one had hugged him and told him it was okay and he wasn't evil. Nope, he was sent back to the Dursleys like it was a normal summer.

He had fought the Basilisk in second year and had come a hairs breath from death. They hadn't even sent him to the hospital wing that time. There certainly wasn't any dreamless sleep to keep the snake away during the night.

No one had cared that he relived his parents' death through the dementors. Not even his parents' supposed best friend. It was just, 'here's some chocolate now we need you to save Sirius and Buckbeak.'

He hastily wiped his eyes. He didn't want to think about the tournament but he had to admit to himself that he had almost had that elusive attention that he wanted so badly. Sirius had been been there but he'd let Dumbledore run him off. And now here he was alone, so alone. Cut off from everyone and having to watch everything he could of had through a dream.

He kicked at a clod of dirt, forcing the weakness away as his anger returned. He was strong, independent. He didn't need mollycoddling. He probably wouldn't know how to deal with it if he did receive it. But it was like a lance to the heart to have his own lack thrown in his face like that, to have to watch and yearn for something he could never have.

He was cold and stiff when he finally made his way home and fell into bed. He resisted sleep for a bit longer, not knowing if he could take anymore. But his internal drama and the late hour had worn him out. His eyes closed against his will.

_Tom was once again in his office, slumped in his chair. Harry could see broken glass and torn papers littering the room. His anger deflating he looked around for answers._

_His eyes widened as there was a knock on the door and a younger version of his potions professor came in. "Can I talk to you about something?"_

_Harry could see that Tom thought about refusing before sighing and waving to a chair. "I'm assuming this is about Potter's wife again." He said capturing Harry's compete attention._

_The pale man flushed. "In a way. You remember that I came to you several months ago after I ran into her and we resolved our differences."_

_Tom nodded. "Her parents had just been killed in an auto accident and she was suspicious that more was going on."_

_Snape nodded. "We've kept in touch and she's more convinced than ever that the accident was caused by magic. Dumbledore has been pressuring her, questioning her loyalty and Potter won't listen to her."_

_The older man settled back in his chair allowing Harry to see the stress and worry lining the man's face for the first time. "And you think she's ready to listen to my story."_

_Snape looked undecided. "I don't think it was enough to get her to leave Potter, not with her child on the way. But something else has happened that might push her over the edge." He continued when Tom motioned him to go on. "Slughorn is retiring and at Lucius's suggestion I went for an interview with Dumbledore." His voice had quietened at the end as Tom's face darkened. _

_"__Of all the harebrained ideas…" The man swore. "Why would you let that blond idiot talk you into something like that."_

_"__It made sense at the time. With my occlumency shields and my potions mastery I am a prime candidate to be able to spy for our side." He tried to explain. _

_"__It's not worth it. You'll just get yourself killed." Tom's voice cracked and he took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Please tell me you didn't get the job."_

_Snape was looking at him oddly. "The interview didn't actually take place. Dumbledore had another interview before mine and I made the mistake of trying to listen in." He jumped when the man slammed his hand on the desk._

_"__You haven't even got the job and you're already putting yourself in danger." He gritted out._

_The younger man quickly shook his head. "It worked out. What I did overhead was worth getting caught for." He hurried on seeing that the man looked intrigued. "Dumbledore was interviewing a seer and she made a prophecy. I only heard half of it but it told of a child born at the end of the seventh month who can defeat the dark lord." He was leaning forward excitedly now. "Dumbledore is the real dark lord and Lily's child is due at the end of July."_

_Harry sank down into the spare seat in shock as Tom looked thoughtful. "Dumbledore will never let it happen. He'll kill the child before it's drawn its first breath."_

_"__Or he'll twist it in his usual style. Get Lily's child to kill 'Voldemort' and have him die in the process or kill him afterward." Snape pointed out. "He's already begun to drop hints to Potter about how important his son will be, how powerful. Lily's terrified and she has no one to trust. She could use a father figure in her life."_

_Tom flinched at the word but before Snape could question him the door burst open. Harry turned to see his godfather rush in._

_"__Is it true?" He demanded, anger and desperation warring on his face. _

_Tom sighed. "We don't know Sirius. We haven't heard from him and our searches aren't revealing anything."_

_Snape looked between the two of them in confusion. "Who are you looking for?" _

_Sirius turned to sneer at him. "Stay out of it Snivileous."_

_Tom gave him a sharp look. "What have I told you about using that name." He ignored the face the Black heir made as he answered the other man. "There have been rumors that Regulus has been killed but we have been unable to confirm them."_

_Snape looked startled. "How is that possible?"_

_Sirius gave a sarcastic laugh. "That's a good question." He stared hard at Tom. "I thought you considered him a son. How could you let this happen?"_

_Tom rubbed his hands over his face. "He's eighteen Sirius and just graduated. He's been spending the time celebrating with friends. He was entitled to some freedom."_

_Snape stopped the other man before he could lash out again. "You have no right to blame him. If you had chosen a side and not flip flopped back and forth you might have had a better relationship with Regulus and have an idea of what he was up to."_

_Sirius snarled at him. "Not to worry, I have picked my side. As far as I'm concerned Regulus would be safe if it wasn't for him." He pointed at the distraught man. "As far as I'm concerned James is the only family I have left."_

_"__You're giving Dumbledore exactly what he wants. Maybe he targeted your brother for exactly this purpose." Snape threw back as Sirius stormed from the room. He turned to look at Tom. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_Tom wearily shook his head. "There's nothing left to be done. Everyone's on alert. He might just be touring the world like he talked about but he hasn't checked in. And now with these rumors I fear that Regulus might actually be dead." _

_"__What about the family tapestry?" Snape asked. "Doesn't it record everything?"_

_"__Walburga has closed herself inside the house which leads me to think that the death date was recorded. But then again that particular tapestry has been abused so much that it might be malfuncting." _

Harry was jerked out of his dream by his uncle throwing open the door. He had only a moment to realize how late it was before the furious man was throwing him across the room.

"You lazy no good freak." Vernon shouted as he stalked toward the boy. "Sleeping while the rest of us go hungry. Where's my breakfast." He yelled, kicking out and catching the boy in the hip. "After taking you in and providing for you this is how you treat us?"

"Providing for me." Harry yelled uncovering his head enough to glare. "You haven't fed me in a week."

He was rewarded in a kick in the stomach. 'You should be grateful I don't send you to sleep in your cupboard, or better yet the shed." He stomped on the teen's hand before making his way across the room. "Get up and get to work. You need to chip all the old paint off the porch railing so you can repaint them."

Harry growled as he got up, shaking his hand in dismay. He could already feel it starting to swell.

He had been working slowly and painfully under the watchful eye of his uncle for several hours before the the whole family came out the door. "We're going out and won't be back until late. You're not allowed off this porch. If this scrapping is not done you can continue working all night!"

Harry made a face at them as they climbed in the car and sped off.

"Watcher Harry." Tonks popped up a moment later. "I didn't think he'd ever leave."

"Hey Tonks." He replied as he continued to apply pressure to the tool with his bad hand.

"Harry, quit working. You know I can have this done for you in an instant." She waited until he had complied and turned to face her.

"I have several things to discuss with you but first you can't tell me that this is just a chore. It's obvious from the way your uncle was looking at you that is a punishment." She frowned when he didn't say anything. "You know this porch doesn't look like it needs painting."

"I did it last year." He mumbled, his eyes on the ground. "I overslept this morning."

"Harry." She cried reaching out for his hand and inadvertently squeezing his injured appendage. She noticed his wince and pulled the hand up to exam it. "This is wrong and horrible and ugh….come on."

"Where are we going?" He yelped as she pulled him along to the little wooded area he had napped in a couple days ago.

She held a finger up to her lips before reaching around him. Harry barely had time to protest before he was being squeezed through a small tube.

"What the hell was that?" He wheezed out once he could get his breath back.

"Apparition." She answered shortly as she led him up a set of stairs. "Welcome to my apartment."

"This is yours?" He asked looking around the small space. It was crammed with an overlarge couch while the back of the room held a small kitchenette. Through a door he could see a closet sized room that was big enough for a bed. Every surface seemed to be buried under clothes.

Tonks blushed. "It's small but I'm not here much. And I'm a bit of a slob."

"A bit?" Harry asked grinning for the first time all day.

"Hush you." She cleared a space on the couch by grabbing an armload of clothes and tossing them on the bed. "Have a seat and I'll go get my potions kit." She returned in a few moments. "Now I want the truth. What happened this morning."

He explained slowly as she cleaned his hand, smeared some cream on, and wrapped it. His face was bright red as she continued to interrogate him about his treatment from his relatives.

"Its not that bad." He mumbled as he drank down the potions she handed him.

"Yes it is. And what's more I can't let it continue. Even if I wasn't an officer of the law you're my friend and I will not let them hurt you." Wanting an outlet for her anger she used her wand to send pile after pile of clothes into the bedroom.

He stared at her a moment as his first dream and the feelings he'd had afterward came back to him. He gave her a small smile. "You know you aren't going to be able to sleep in there tonight." He teased.

She shrugged as she flopped into the seat next to him. "I'll sleep on the couch. It's more comfortable anyway." She sighed. "I mean it Harry. I'm not going to let you go back to that situation."

"There's nothing you can do about it." He pointed out tiredly. "Dumbledore will stop you from doing anything and if you try to go to the ministry I'll probably end up with a death eater."

She sighed. "I'll think of something. I'm not going to let this continue." She nudged his shoulder. "Besides I thought you would want to go with a death eater now. What's going on with your dreams?"

He perked up as he told her about the controversy over the dark mark. She looked surprised but had a good solution to the problem. "I don't know much about the marks other than what Dumbledore told us which should tell us something. But there's no reason that Malfoy couldn't have started them and Volde….er Tom added the proteen charm to it later as a way of communicating."

Harry sighed relieved. "That makes a lot of sense." They both had a good laugh at Malfoy getting in trouble with the older man but it reminded him of the interaction between Tom and his son the night before.

"What kind of a father is he?" Tonks asked intrigued. She was a little miffed that kid hadn't told her that Voldemort had a son but was quickly distracted.

"A good one I think." Harry mused. He blushed at her raised eyebrow. "He scolded a bit but never raised his voice and made sure his son was taken care of, made him take a dreamless sleep potion and everything. …." He trailed off at her knowing look.

"So that's why you were training for the marathon last night." She mused.

He flushed again. "Who was watching?" He asked instead of answering.

The look on her face said she knew what he was doing. "Hestia Jones. She's an okay person. Don't know how she got involved with Dumbledore."

"What's she have to say and who did she tell?"

The pink haired woman grinned. "Well I happened to see her this morning at the ministry and she was a little annoyed so she filled me in. You know the magical world isn't used to all that exercise. But brilliant person that I am I convinced her that it was your version of a cold shower and that you would be horribly embarrassed if it got spread around."

"Tonks." Harry yelped as he went bright red. She almost fell off the couch in her laughter.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Just for that you can make me something to eat." He grumbled.

Still chuckling she went to one of the small cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal before dumping it in his lap. "Help yourself. Hey I told you I don't spend a lot of time here."

He shrugged before pulling out a handful. "What do you know about the Prewitt brothers?"

She looked confused for a moment. "They were attacked by Antonin Dolohov and a group of death eaters. They managed to take almost everyone down before Dolohov eventually killed them."

Harry frowned. "Do you think Dolohov went after them for revenge?"

"That might have been part of it but Dolohov and the Prewitts have a long history of conflicts. They didn't die until late 80 so that's quite a time jump between the two incidents. Besides that's the official story. For all we know Fabian and Gideon attacked them first and they were just defending themselves. From what I remember Dolohov managed to get away but he was eventually caught the first week of November 81." She reminded him.

"What else?" He asked noticing the look on her face.

She winced. "Molly Weasley's maiden name is Prewitt. They were her brothers. Fred and George are kind of named after them."

"Great." He muttered.

"But good news I do have." She sang. She told him of finding the marriage and death certificates but not finding answered so in a tip she had checked news stories at the time.

"Now your turn. Tell me how she died in the dream and I'll tell you if it matches." She demanded.

He described the siege dream and the emotion involved.

She was stunned for a moment. "They must have really been in love. The first couple articles were really nice, good obituary. Letters of consoling for the husband for the loss of his wife and child."

"But then a series of articles popped up blaming Tom for killing his wife. There was a lot of opposition to that line of thought though, in particular one reporter who told this story about an attack on the house preventing them from getting her help. But that was it. That reporter never wrote anything else. I went forward a year and couldn't find anything about him. After his, the articles were all pro Dumbledore and the name Voldemort started popping up."

"I guess that seals the deal. Dumbledore is a first class bastard." Harry said bitterly.

"That he is." Tonks agreed quietly. "What do we do now?"

He shrugged. "Nothing yet. I'm going to keep dreaming. I still have a lot of questions and I think something big is about to happen in them." He told her about Snape's pleas for Tom to talk to Lily and the mention of a prophecy.

Tonks sucked in a breath. "Harry you remember how I told you some of the group was working on something else? They're guarding a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. That's why Hestia was there this morning. She came from guarding you to guarding that."

Harry's eyes popped wide. "But who are they guarding it from? Me? I shouldn't know anything about it."

"Supposedly Voldemort but knowing what we do know that doesn't make a lick of sense. You're right something big is coming and not just in your dreams." She noticed the the time.

"Come on dream boy. We have enough time to get something to eat before we talk to your relatives. I might have to leave you in their house but I'm going to make damn sure they know we're watching and exactly what I can do with my wand if they hurt you again." She said her eyes turning a deep black.


	10. Chapter 10

See chapter 1 for disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

Later that night Harry waited tensely in his room as the Dursleys prepared for bed. Tonks had been true to her word and had had a talk with his relatives before she had left. He figured the outcome could go one of two ways. Either the Dursleys would be frightened and would start ignoring him to the point where he would actually wish to be yelled at or they would be angry that he had brought more freaks into their lives and take it out on him.

He gave a sigh of relief at hearing his aunt and uncle's bedroom door shut. For tonight at least he had a reprieve. He shucked off his clothes, pulling on a baggy pair of basketball shorts and forgoing a shirt in the summer heat.

He laid down, giving a brief thought of grabbing his charms book but couldn't find the strength to move after the hours of painful work he had done before Tonks had rescued him. He closed his eyes as a new wave of embarrassment washed over him. Not only does his uncle beat the crap out of him but then the hot girl rescues him and heals him. Merlin he was such a wimp.

He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow as he forced his mind away form the events of the day. Within moments his breathing evened out as he slipped into sleep.

_Harry immediately noticed he had landed into one of his unusual dreams and he eagerly looked around for Tom. He was a bit surprised to find them not in Tom's manor like normal but in front of a cosy cottage. He gaped as the door was opened by a woman who looked suspiciously like his mum. _

_"__Tom," the woman smiled, inviting the man in and wrapping him in a hug. "I wasn't sure Peter would listen to me when I told him to give you the secret."_

_Tom gave her a stern look. "You took a big chance Lily. I'm not entirely sure he's not playing both sides of the fence."_

_The redhead pouted as she turned to lead the way into the kitchen. "Don't be mad. We get so little time together." _

_Tom moved so that he was standing in front of her, stopping her progress. Harry watched fascinated as the older man continued to give her a stern glare. "I have known you for almost a year and a half now. In that time I have come to view you as a daughter and that means I'm entitled to worry and get mad when you do something that puts yourself in danger!"_

_She grinned impishly at him. "I love you too Tom. Now come on. James is going to be with the headmaster until late, again." She led the now amused man into the kitchen where Harry blinked at the baby version of himself seated in a highchair. His eyes grew round with shock as he watched Tom pick up the toddler and bounce him on his knee._

_"__Lily, please tell me you didn't ask me to come just because you were lonely," Tom asked in exasperation._

_She had a serious look on her face as she brought tea to the table. "I've been making myself crazy thinking about Dumbledore. Every week he has some stupid restriction for us. It started out so innocent, shouldn't take the baby to Diagon Alley its not safe. Then he got more aggressive and now we're practically prisoners in our own home. I should have never agreed to the fidelius charm but James was insistent." _

_"__Because of the prophecy," Tom guessed. _

_She sighed. "That stupid prophecy. I know he made it up. I know its ridiculous. You would never hurt Harry. But I can't help thinking that Dumbledore might somehow trick you or force you into doing it." She bit her lip. "Last time we talked you mentioned a blessing ritual you could do."_

_The older man nodded. "We share worries about what Dumbledore is capable of. But even if that wasn't a concern I would still want to do the ritual. The two of you are part of my family." He replied reaching out to prevent the toddler from overturning his cup. _

_"__And its a blood ritual." She clarified getting up to retrieve the box of biscuits and handing one to her son._

_Tom nodded again. "And that makes it illegal even if we're using it in the best possible way. It would be my blood only, unlike the adoption ritual I used with Rabastan though it wouldn't take much to complete it if its ever needed."_

_Harry sank into a chair in shock at the words. His mind flashed back to the graveyard where his blood had been used to resurrect the man. Did this mean that the ritual had been completed and he had officially been blood adopted by Voldemort? He barely heard the rest of the conversation, only snapping back to attention when baby Harry started fussing and calling for "Pa foo". _

_Lily sighed as she summoned a black dog plushie and handed it to the toddler who immediately began chewing on its ear. "He's wanting you to change into Padfoot."_

_Tom looked up at that, "How is Sirius?" He asked hesitantly._

_She shook her head sadly, a troubled expression on her face. "He's gotten even worse since Marlene died. He's starting to avoid people. Dumbledore is understandable. He doesn't trust the man anymore than I do. But Remus hasn't seen him in weeks and even James was complaining that he's only seen Sirius once this week. He's using his role as decoy secret keeper to isolate himself."_

_The older man rubbed at his eyes. "He's going to kill himself before long. I would talk to him but I'm sure that would only make things worse."_

_They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily noticed her son's sleepy eyes. "Lets get the ritual done so I can put him to bed," she suggested._

_Harry watched in fascination as his mother held his younger self in her arms. She stood as Tom drew symbols on the floor, mirroring those he had seen during Rabastan's adoption. Next Tom sliced open his palm and drew runes on the toddlers forehead, including a lightening bolt symbol in the spot where his scar now resided. A lengthy latin passage later and a bright while flash enveloped them. _

_Once it had faded Lily rushed over and hugged the older man. "Thank you."_

_Tom kissed her forehead. "Go, put the little one to bed. I'll clean up down here." He said shooing her up the stairs._

_She soon returned and poured them both new cups of tea. _

_"__You know," Tom started. "The two of you would be much safer if you just came home with me."_

_She merely shook her head, having heard the same argument many times before. "Is the new place done then, your mini Hogwarts?"_

_He nodded. "Two hundred and fifty acres with every ward and enchantment known to wizard past and present in place. Of course I've placed a couple of parseltongue wards that only myself and my son can lift."_

_"__Are you the only one living there then while Rab's at school?" She asked feeling bad for the man._

_"__For the moment though Lucius and Bella have claimed wings for their own use. Fenrir's built a whole community for his pack in the woods, he'll be moving them in soon." He gave her a teasing look. "Are you sure you won't come to keep me from becoming a lonely old man?"_

_"__I would but I love my husband despite his obsession with the mad man." She wagged her finger at him. "And don't think I don't know you'll have a house full of people before too long."_

_"__But I would feel better if I knew you were safe," he countered. _

_In the next room the floo suddenly flared to life causing Tom and Lily to jump to their feet. Harry followed them into the living room, watching in horror as James stepped out followed closely by Dumbledore. _

_James was white with anger as he stared at his wife. "I didn't want to believe it when Peter told me but it's true. You actually invited the monster here," he spat, his wand hanging in his hand as if he didn't know who to point it at._

_Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "I was afraid this would happen. Normally I would stay out of family affairs but I'm afraid Harry is just too important. I feel I must take him away for his own good."_

_"What? No you can't!" Lily cried, her fear overcoming her distress over his husband and her worry over Tom. She turned and sprinted up the stairs with Dumbledore quickly following._

_Tom moved to follow only to be stopped by James. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't get out of my way. Dumbledore is going to hurt Lily."_

_"__Only because you did something to her you bastard," James cried banishing his wand. Tom was forced to dive out of the way of an incoming spell. _

_Harry was torn between watching the fight in front of him and straining his ears to hear what was happening upstairs. He was startled to hear the words he always heard when a dementor was near, only this time it was directed at Dumbledore._

_"__Not Harry, don't take Harry, I'll do anything."_

_"__Stand aside, stand aside girl."_

_Harry turned to look at his father as James yelled up the stairs. "Lily just let him take Harry. It's for the best."_

_His teenaged son stared at him in shock, unable to believe his father was just giving him away even if it was to Dumbledore. He watched as Tom threw a stunner at the distracted James, catching him in the shoulder and throwing him off balance._

_Tom cursed as James fell backwards striking his head on the fireplace. He quickly performed a diagnostic spell before cursing again. "Sorry Lily." He murmured regretfully. _

_Harry barely had time to process that he had just witnessed his father's death when there was a green flash from upstairs. He followed as Tom ran towards the source._

_"__Why?" Tom asked in a broken voice as he gazed at Lily's sprawled body. "She hadn't done anything."_

_"__She was in the way." Dumbledore said simply causing Harry to gape at him in disbelief._

_He watched as Tom raised his wand and shouted out the death curse. Dumbledore's quick reaction had him levitating the crying toddler in the path of the speeding green light. Tom, unable to stop the spell, cried out as it impacted the toddler before being reflected back towards him. _

Harry was jerked from the dream as soon as Tom was hit. "No," he screamed loudly. He laid there as sobs overtook him. He didn't hear his uncle come in, shout at him to be quiet, or feel the slap the man gave him.

After what seemed like a long time he laid there staring exhaustedly up at the ceiling. He wondered where the anger was then wondered who he should be angry at. Dumbledore had killed his mum after she had invited Tom over. His father had given him to Dumbledore but had fallen to his death just moments later.

Really he didn't feel anything. He felt numb and fuzzy with no energy to even roll over. He stayed like that for hours, staring at the ceiling, not thinking about anything.

Tonks could hardly wait until noon when she took over guard duty on Harry. Thanks to it being her day off she had a double shift but she didn't mind. Not only was she anxious to check on the teen after her conversation with his relatives the night before but, if she was honest with herself, she wanted to know what he had dreamed during the night. Harry's daily recountings were as interesting as those soaps her mum was addicted to.

She stopped and grabbed some sub sandwiches and crisps, making sure to grab a couple extra for the teen. She winced as she paid out the total, making a mental note to talk to Sirius soon. She was sure he would be willing to lend her some money no questions asked. If not she could probably go to her mum and beg. She would get a lecture on irresponsibility as she wouldn't be able to give the real reason but it was a small price to pay to keep the teen alive.

She smiled brightly when Petunia opened the door. "I'm here to check on Harry."

Petunia sniffed. "I'll not have your lot traipsing in and out all day long."

Tonks pretended to think about it. "Well I could turn the three of you into something furry and sell you to a pet store or you could allow me to check on my friend whenever I feel the need." She fingered her wand.

Petunia paled. "He's upstairs." She snapped. "Hasn't left his room all day."

"Well then," the young auror smiled. "I'll just have to cheer him up." She bounded up the stairs, glancing at the closed doors before focusing on the one adorned by numerous locks. She growled though she noted they were unlocked.

"Harry?" she called poking her head in the door. Spotting the teen on the bed sans shirt but otherwise not doing anything embarrassing or incriminating she entered.

"Harry," she called again when he gave no indication of hearing her. "Hey you, what's going on?"

"You might as well leave Tonks," he finally spoke, his voice a monotone. "I don't want to talk about anything today."

"That's okay," she said frowning at him in concern. "Are you hungry? I brought sandwiches." She sighed when he shook his head. "This is going to be a very boring ten hours," she mumbled sinking into the rickety desk chair.

"If you have something more important to do go ahead," he turned red rimmed eyes toward her. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Even if you weren't looking like you went a round with a vampire I wouldn't leave you alone. I take my responsibilities over you very seriously." She pretended to groan. "Still it would of been a lot of fun. I go every year, except this year I guess." She looked up to see the teen frowning at her.

"Is it important to you?" Harry asked.

"A bit yeah. I went to all the trouble to get the day off from the ministry." The auror made a face. "But once Dumbledore found out I was free he assigned me to watching you all day. I thought perhaps I could get you to go with me but I guess you don't feel like it."

Harry moved to sit up on the side of the bed as he continued to frown. "I probably won't be very good company but I don't want you to miss out either."

"You mean it?" Tonks asked excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

He shrugged. "Might as well. It'll get my mind off of everything I guess."

"Brilliant," she announced before smirking. "But you might want to get dressed stud. Shirts are a requirement." She laughed as he blushed a brilliant red.

Ten minutes later they were headed down the road to the apparition point. Grinning she reached out and pulled him close delighted when he blushed again before turning and popping them up north.

Harry blinked in the bright sunlight. "Where are we?" He asked, his eyes widening as he took in the flashing lights and loud music in front of them.

"Newcastle Town Moor fun fair. The largest traveling fun fair in all of the UK." Tonks announced grandly.

He turned to give her a narrowed eye stare. "You don't really come here every year do you?"

She shrugged unapologetically. "My dad has family up here so I've been a few times. I wasn't really planning to come this year but you looked so miserable and its a nice way to pass the time."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if I demanded you take me home?"

Tonks threw an arm around him. "Ah come on Harry, don't be like that. You've got me all excited, now you have to follow through."

He groaned as he followed her to the entrance. "You do that kind of stuff on purpose don't you?"

"Yep." She rubbed her hands together as she looked around. "Where do you want to start? Food, rides or games?"

"Rides," Harry answered promptly. He eyed one of the metal contraptions. "Are they safe?"

"Probably not but that's half the fun." She answered dragging him to the nearest one.

They rode ride after ride, ones that spun in circles, some that turned them upside down, and others that both tipped them over and spun. Tonks was delighted to see that Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face after the second ride.

They took breaks to chow down on cheesy chips and fried donuts. They played games, Harry winning a large purple monkey at the shooting spree which he promptly gave to Tonks. She reciprocated when she won a plush snake at the fishing game. She burst out laughing when he draped it over his shoulders.

Night had fallen when they finally reached the Ferris Wheel.

"Dumbledore killed my mother." He blurted out suddenly once they had reached the top.

She turned to stare at him in shock. "What?"

He quickly spilled out the whole story leaving her speechless. He was thankful the emotional roller coaster he had been on seemed to have abated and he hadn't broke down into tears once more.

"Well," Tonks said finally. "Its kind of a good thing." She shrugged when he gaped at her. "Think of it this way. You wanted Tom to be good but there was still that doubt because he killed your parents. But now that's not an issue. You can't hold your father against him. That sounded like an accident."

"It was," Harry confirmed. "He really didn't want to kill him."

"And bonus Tom seemed to really care for you. He wanted to protect you." She added with a smile.

"Tonks he tried to kill me just a few weeks ago." Harry pointed out sourly. "What ever feelings he might have had probably disappeared about the time he was hit with that curse."

Tonks looked out at the slowly moving countryside. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Everything has been different so far, why wouldn't the rest of it be too?"

"Because the rest of it is from my memories and not dreams." He answered dryly.

"Harry we live in the world of magic." Tonks reminded him, flicking his ear. "It is possible to mess with your memories and its something I can see Dumbledore doing."

She looked over to see Harry looking alarmed. "You mean he might be mucking around in my head changing things?" He demanded.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Dumbledore and even Snape are good at legilimency which is basically looking into your mind. I'm sure the really good one's can plant false memories."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Is there anyway I can stop him?"

"Well there's occlumency, er barriers around your mind." She admitted looking thoughtful. "You'd need someone to teach you though."

"Will you do it?" The teen asked eagerly.

She waited until they had been let off the ride before answering. "I can only do occlumency somewhat. I can get you started but you really need someone who can do legilimency to get you to the point where you can hold off Dumbledore."

"You know what I find strange?" Tonks asked a moment later as they wandered down to the entrance. "Why is Dumbledore so obsessed with you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I think he enjoys playing games. When things were quieting before down he created Voldemort. But it wouldn't be as exciting if he just defeated Voldemort. What if he made a hero, a puppet, he could raise and control? Wouldn't that be more fun for him?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "And you're a Potter, one of his most trusted families so that's why he chose you."

"Or its possible I was chosen because he didn't like my mum and was mad that my dad got with her." Harry shrugged.

"Urgh," Tonks groaned. "I have a headache just thinking about it. For now lets just say that Dumbledore is an evil evil man."

They stayed quiet as she apparated them both back to Little Whinging.

"Thanks Tonks," Harry told her as soon as he caught his breath. "For putting up with my bad mood and getting me out of the house."

"Anytime." She assured him. "I'm just glad you had fun and that you were able to talk to me." She looked at her watch with a grimace. "I hope you know that you can always do that, no matter what."

He gave a nod. "I do feel better now that you know. It was just such a betrayal. I know I've been thinking Dumbledore was bad for a while now but for him to be the one too..."

Tonks gave him a hug. "It'll get better and we'll get this whole thing figured out." She grimanced as she looked at her watch. "You better get inside. Bill will be here soon to relieve me." She gave the teen a wink. "Sweet dreams."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sure I want to dream about ghost Tom using the bodies of animals just to exist." He looked up at her. "You will start teaching me that occlumency thing soon right?"

"I'll bring some books with me tomorrow." She promised him.


	11. Chapter 11

See chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Happy reading

Tonks waited impatiently for the lead auror to send her on her lunch break. Once he gave her the nod she quickly packed her bag and headed for the Department of Records. All morning as she completed one boring form after another all she could think about was the possible blood adoption Harry had described. She couldn't wait to see if it proved true or not.

Ducking into a bathroom she made a quick change to her appearance before entering the library like room. Finding adoption records she grabbed the scroll containing the current year's records, and just to be safe, the records for 1981.

She hadn't been working for more than five minutes when a voice spoke in her ear causing her to jump.

"What are you working on now?"

She turned to see an unspeakable behind her, his hooded robe disguising all identifying features. "What do you mean?" She demanded trying to regain her composure before her hair could start cycling colors.

He tapped the papers on the desk. "The other day you were looking up information on Tom Riddle. I'm curious what has you back today."

"I'm not...I didn't... How do you know I'm the same person?" She asked shooting to her feet in alarm.

"You were wearing auror robes then the same as you are now." He answered clinically. "While you change you face and hair, you often don't bother changing your body type or height. There's also the way you tend to bounce your legs and talk to yourself when you're nervous." He shrugged. "Most people wouldn't notice but I'm not most people."

"Or maybe you're stalking me." She shot back, self directed anger coloring her voice.

He ignored the remark leaning in closer to view her notes. "You're looking into Harry Potter?" He demanded his voice sharpening.

She hurriedly shuffled her net notes and the scrolls into a pile. "That's none of your business." She snapped yelping when his hand shot out, turning the scroll around to he could read the name. "You think he's been adopted?" He asked incredulously. His eyes landed on the note where she had circled Riddle twice.

Ignoring her protests he immobilized her before going through her bag. He growled when he came upon a book list for blood rituals. "Who's your source?" He demanded muttering the counter so she could answer.

She glared back. "Like hell I'm going to tell you."

He stepped forward crowding her against the wall. "Name your source."

Tonks stared back defiantly.. "You sound angry. Do you know something about Tom Riddle that I don't? Some reason you don't want him and Harry Potter to be linked together?"

He took a step back visibly calming himself. "There is a lot that I know and you don't. But right now I am merely upset that the Boy who Lived could have been adopted without anyone in my department knowing."

He scowled down at the scrolls. "Those won't tell you anything."

She frowned at him. "They might not give me names but I know the dates I'm looking for."

He merely opened first one scroll then the second showing her they were empty. "The department is required to keep these here but they were charmed a long time ago to stay blank." There was amusement in his voice now. "Purebloods don't like their information spread around. Especially when a child didn't originate from them."

She dropped back into her seat. "So there's no way to get the information."

He regarded her for a moment. "Gringotts would have the information. They certainly wouldn't want to give it up but I might have a way."

"Will you tell me if you find the answer." Tonks couldn't help asking.

"Name your source."

She was ready for him this time. "My own intuition. Potter mention that Voldemort used his blood in the ritual to resurrect himself a few weeks ago. I was wondering if there was more to it than that."

He tapped the papers on the table again. "Then why are you looking into Riddle." He asked quietly.

She grimaced at the slip up. "Harry might have mentioned at some point that Tom Riddle became Voldemort. Or so he had been told," she couldn't resist adding.

He stared at her for a long moment. "I'll get back to you." He responded before gliding out of the room.

Tonks dropped her head onto the table. "I am an idiot."

She continued to curse herself for the rest of her shift, only calming down and examining the interaction once she'd returned to her flat.

Wanting to talk it out with Harry she quickly changed clothes. Remembering what the man had said about her morphing abilities and her body she made some slight changes, wanting to get into the habit.

Grabbing the food containers she intended to take she appeared to Mrs. Figg's, relieving a surprised Emmeline half an hour early. She made sure the blond had left and the batty cat lady was occupied with her Telly before making her way towards the Dursleys back yard.

"Hey Harry." She called out surprised to find the teen weeding. "Umm I thought your relatives weren't going to make you work anymore? Do I need to have another talk with your aunt?"

"She's not home." Harry waved her off. He rocked back on his heels, his eyes troubled. "The weeding helps me think."

She looked around at the pristine flower beds. "What in the world caused this much thinking?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked dryly.

Tonks eyes lit up. "Oh goody. But if we're doing dream interpretation we're going inside. I'm hungry and you're all hot and sweaty."

He blushed as he led her inside. His mind drifted to the tee shirt she wore. It seemed to be stretched tighter than he remembered leaving him to wonder if she used her metamorphism skills on her bits.

"So umm no apparition today?" He asked wincing as his voice cracked.

Tonks chuckled as she pushed him toward the stairs. "Go take a cold shower Romeo. You can ask to feel me up later." She waited until he was halfway up the stairs before calling after him. "Oh and Harry? If you want to come back down without a shirt I'm okay with that." She laughed as he stumbled on the last step.

"I hate you." He called back down.

Still laughing she headed for the kitchen, heating up the leftovers am she had brought and dishing it up in two plates.

"I hope you don't mind." She said once he came back down fully dressed. "My mum brought over a bunch of food last night."

"It's fine." He assured her, sliding into a seat. "I'm actually glad you didn't have to spend anymore money."

She gave him a fond look. "Worried about my bank account are you?"

"Of course I am." He retorted blushing. "You're supporting me aren't you? I was thinking that I'd give you my vault key so you could get some money out."

She was already shaking her head. "I won't deny that it would take some pressure off but what if Dumbledore notices the unusual activity?"

"That wouldn't be good." He agreed. "But..."

"Don't worry." She assured him. "I'm seeing Sirius tomorrow and I'm going to make him give me his vault key."

He didn't perk up at the mention of his godfather as she expected. "If you're going to headquarters will you check on Hedwig? She never came back." He asked quietly.

She nodded before pulling out out a muggle notebook and placing it besides her plate. "So what was the dream about last night?"

Harry swallowed the bite of shepards pie before replying. "It was so confusing. Dumbledore said that Voldemort lost his body that night and that he drifted around in spirit form pocessing animals in Albania."

"We've already learned that we can't believe a thing Dumbledore tells us." She reminded him as she searched out some milk in the icebox. She poured them both a glass.

Harry frowned as he pushed some food around on his plate. "But then how do you explain what happened last year or my first year at Hogwarts? Voldemort was living on the back of Quirrell's head."

"Eww. Not something I want to think about when I'm eating." Tonks made a face at him. "I'm sure you'll get perfectly reasonable explanations in the next couple of nights. For now tell me what really happened after Tom was hit with the curse."

Harry thought back to his dream.

_Harry was apprehensive as he felt the dream form around him. He quickly looked around expecting to be in a forest. He was surprised to see a large bedroom decorated in muted browns and greens. The drapes were pulled but he could see bright sunlight peeking out from the edges. _

_A sound from the bed drew him over only to have him gasp in shock at the sight. Tom was laying there , his skin pale and waxy, his normal dark hair lank and oily. His cheeks were shrunken and the hands that laid on top of the bedcovers were skeletal._

_"What, did they do bring his body here?" Harry asked with a shiver of distaste. Did they think spirit Tom would be able to rejoin this body?_

_He jumped when a low moan emitted from the shuttered husk and eyelids began fluttering over blue eyes. _

_A pop behind him had Harry jumping a second time. He glared at the little house elf that rushed forward. _

_"Master is awake." She exclaimed quietly. "Master is weak and must rest. Blessing will get Little Master."_

_She popped out and within minutes Rabastan rushed in. Harry observed him critically remembering the possible blood adoption would make this boy his older brother. The teen was older than the last Harry had dreamed of him, taller and more filled out though he too was showing signs of weight loss and strain._

_There were tears in his eyes as he called for his father to answer him. _

_..bas..tan." Came the croaked reply. _

_"Yeah it's me." The teen answered squeezing one of the frail hands. He didn't protest when the werewolf, who had followed him in, nudged him out of the way so that he could lift the emancipated man into a reclining position. _

_Rabastan had moved to the other side of the bed, climbing on and getting into position so that he was supporting his father as the house elf spooned water through the parched lips. _

_Harry stood at the end of the bed watching in worry as the man choked before coughing weakly. _

_After managing to swallow a small amount Tom turned his head away. "I'm not dead?" He asked, his voice hoarse from disuse. _

_"No." His son answered sounding close to tears once more. "You laid here half dead for six months. They said if you didn't wake up soon..."_

_"Should be dead." The man whispered his eyes sliding closed. "Hit with killing curse." _

_Rab and Fenrir exchanged confused and horrified looks. "I'll go call that blasted healer." The werewolf murmured right before Tom let out a gasp and began struggling. _

_"Harry." He demanded in such a strong tone for his state that Harry involuntarily stepped forward. _

_"Calm down Tom. The boy's safe." Fenrir snapped. _

_"As safe as he can be in Dumbledore's care." Rabastan muttered. He shrugged at the glare he received from the werewolf._

_Tom settled back onto his pillow wearily. "How did I get here?"_

_"Antonin had gone with you." Fenrir reminded his friend. _

_Tom gave a confused shake of his head. "He couldn't have. He didn't have the secret."_

_"You might have trusted Lily Potter but the rest of us didn't. So Antonin followed to back you up."_

"_He waited outside where he knew the house was." Rabastan jumped in. "Hours and hours went by and he couldn't do anything but stand there helplessly."_

_"The fidulous held even though Potter and Lily were dead?" The man in the bed asked with a frown._

_His son shrugged. "Early in the morning Sirius flew in on his motorbike and went in. He wasn't there long when he came out with Dumbledore's half giant. Neither he'd been there the entire time or he flooed in. Hagrid took the motorbike and Sirius apparated away."_

"_One of them must have had the Potter child and the charm must have been connected to the tot because the fidelis dropped once they left." Fenrir explained gruffly. "Antonin went in and brought you home."_

_Rabastan noticed his father's eyes sliding shut once again. "Sleep now. We'll get the healer to come check you over."_

_The dream went out of focus for a moment before sharpening to show the same room. The drapes were open showing the night sky and the person in the bedside chair was neither Rabastan or Fenrir._

_Harry blinked as he took in features that showed a strong resemblance to his godfather. _

_"I thought I wasn't dead." The voice from the bed whispered._

_The stranger smiled sadly as he leaned forward to fuss with the pillows. "You aren't."_

_"But you are." A finger poked the stranger in the chest. "You don't feel like a ghost." _

_Tom hissed when the young man didn't say anything. He labored to reach up and catch the man's chin in a weak grip. "A year and a half Regulus without word. If you weren't dead where were you?"_

_"A muggle hospital, half dead and no memory," came the whispered reply. _

_The hand gripping the chin slid around to the back of the neck. Regulus let himself be guided down until he was laying against his adopted father's chest. _

_"I didn't remember you for so long and then it was too late. I thought you were dead," he cried. _

_Tom rubbed a hand over his son's back, eyes clouding with worry at the raised scars he could feel through the other man's shirt. "Shh it's okay. We both get another chance."_

_They sat like that for a long time before Tom spoke again. "Will you tell me what happened?"_

_Regulus sat back and wiped his eyes. "It's not important. You have potions to take and you need to eat something."_

_"Reggie." Tom stopped him, placing a hand over the younger man's._

_Regulus grimaced before launching into his tale. "I wanted to help you in your fight with Dumbledore, repay you for everything you've done for me." He gave a self decrypting smile when his father made an angry noise before telling him how Dumbledore had tricked him, making him believe there was a clue to the old man's longevity in a cave near Brighton. Instead he had been met with a horde of inferi._

_"I still don't remember much about that time. Sharp claws, pain, cold water and being unable to breath. I woke up in Australia in a muggle hospital with no memory."_

_He paused as his father gripped his shoulder in comfort. "They fixed me up as best they could, helped me get on my feet. Worked at some two bit diner and lived in a failing apart trailer. Eventually I started to remember."_

_Harry had been listening to the story in fascination. Now he watched as Regulus tensed and moved away from Tom. _

_"Once I remembered I replaced my wand but every time I tried to use it there was so much pain. I went to a healer. Apparently whatever I had done to save myself ripped apart my core." He shoot a quick fearful look at the older man. "It's healing slowly but the healer said it could take years. It doesn't hurt anymore but my magic is weak and inconsistent. Worthless."_

_"That's why you didn't come home immediately." Tom realized. He hissed angrily as he swatted the other man on the shoulder. "You should know I would never think less of you. Foolish child. If I was feeling better I would take you over my knee for thinking you could ever be worthless."_

_"Fenrir already took care of that. Walloped him good when he got back." Rabastan announced cheerfully as he came in with a tray of food. _

_Harry chuckled as the twenty year old blushed and glared at his brother. _

_Rab gave him a smug smirk before frowning as he caught sight of the still full potion vials. "What the hell Reg? Healer Greystone is going to have a fit." He growled grabbing the first potion and shoving it towards his father._

_Tom tried to push it away as he comprehended what his son had said. "Where Rudo?"_

_"Nope no more talking until you take your potions." Rabastan warned him, his face set in a stubborn expression. _

_"Rabastan back off. He's too weak to smack you and I don't want to be the bad guy today" Regulus instructed impatiently. "Dad take your potions. Rudo and Bella are in Azkaban."_

_Tom choked on the potion he'd been swallowing. "What..how. What?!"_

_Rabastan grimaced as he handed over the second potion. "They attacked the Longbottoms, crucio'd them insane."_

_Tom was shaking his head. "Rudo would never. And Bella, she wouldn't do something that would take her away from the twins."_

_"She would if she thought it would bring back the child she lost." The teen said quietly. "Most of this is based on what their house elf heard." He warned._

_"You remember how Bella delivered that stillborn a couple years ago?" Regulus asked him, taking pity on his younger brother and pushing the tray of food closer._

_Tom frowned in concentration. "She was 8 months pregnant and in Paris alone." He reluctantly reached for the cup of juice._

_Rabastan was quick to steady the shaking hand. "She went into labor and it was quick, too quick to get Rudo. She had a strange healer and the baby was born dead."_

_Tom sighed. "It always bothered her but we thought it was just her grief talking. "_

_"What happened next sounds a lot like what Dumbledore did to me." Regulus murmured. He shrugged when the other two looked up. "The house elf elf said that she started getting agitated and even redid the nursery right before Halloween. It sounds like she got information, false information, that it had been a trick, that her baby was still alive."_

"_That same night you went to talk to Lily she went to confront the Longbottoms. She must have thought they knew where the child was. Rudo went with her. I don't know if he believed what she was saying or if he just went along to support her." Regulus continued. _

_"Things got complicated when Barty crouch and his little friend joined them." _

_Rabastan snorted. "I still think they had already been there and had done most of the damage before Bella showed up. You know how how he was always mouthing off about how much he hates the Longbottoms."_

_Regulus nodded in agreement. "Either way all four were caught and they were sentenced to a trail just a couple days ago."_

_"At least they got a trial." Rabastan growled angrily. _

_Tom gave Regulus a curious look when his younger son didn't elaborate. _

_Reg grimaced. "Antonin and some of the others were sent straight to Azkaban."_

_"How did they get him". Tom asked in a hollow voice. "Why would he even leave the compound? We're safe here." _

_"You needed a healer. He went to go find you one. He was upset and Dumbledore had the whole country out looking for death eaters. He was ambushed from behind." Rabastan growled out. "He was trying to help you and we've just left him to rot in azkaban." He hissed before slamming out the door. _

_Tom struggled to sit up fully, upsetting the try on his lap in the process. _

_Regulus jumped up to clean up the mess. "He and Fenrir have been fighting over this nonstop for the last couple months." He explained. "There is a plan to rescue everyone. We just had to wait until everyone had been sentenced and wait until we got some help. Rab is focusing on the fact that Antonin has had to endure six months of that place. I get where he's coming from but it just wasn't possible before now."_

_"You said wait until you got help. What does that mean?" Tom asked quietly. _

_Regulus winced. "Dumbledore and his crowd cleaned house after your downfall. They arrested everyone and then dragged out the trials as long as possible. It's been six months and they're just now finishing."_

"_Is everyone in azkaban?"_

_"No." Regulus was quick to reassure him. "Severus agreed to Dumbledore's plan to work at Hogwarts. Lucius pleaded being placed under the imperius curse and paid out a lot of bribes to get off. He feels lousy about doing it but knows he can be more help if he's not a fugitive. Everyone that could afford it followed his lead."_

_Tom looked confused. "Dumbledore allowed that?" _

_Reg shrugged. "He didn't have much of a choice unless he wanted to incriminate himself."_

_He noticed weariness was overcoming the man, he quietly left the room as Tom closed his eyes against the pain. _

_Harry sighed as the scene went out of focus for a second time. It sharpened to reveal Rabastan using the empty side of of the bed as a table as he made notes from one of his school books. _

_"Why aren't you in school?" Tom asked having woken without his son noticing. _

_"Fen wouldn't let me go back once they started arresting everyone." The teen answered absently. "Not that I wanted to."_

_"Regulus told me about Barty's friend using your name." He mentioned causing Harry to move closer. He had been wondering about that since Tom had adopted his son. _

_"Apparently Barty has a deathwish. We won't be rescuing him from Azkaban that's for certain." He looked up to see his father's concerned face. "It's actually a good thing for us. The mystery of what happened to Rudo's little brother is put to rest without revealing that you adopted me. I have a great public identity already set up. And Lee Anders is planning on taking his Newts a year early at the French ministry."_

_"You are?" Tom asked asked skeptically. He remembered discussing that very subject with his son in regards to Owls and refusing him. _

_Rabastan gave him a smug grin. "It's already set up, Fenrir gave his approval. He was my guardian while you were sleeping the months away."_

_Tom sighed. "I just want you to have a normal childhood. You should be hanging out with friends scoping out girls not taking care of an invalid and studying your brains out."_

"_Two of my friends got arrested and a third is hiding at an aunt's in the south of France." His son replied dryly. " But I do have plans tonight with a good looking blond."_

_His father gave him a searching look. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."_

_Rab chuckled. "You're out of practice." He teased before turning grave. "The raid on azkaban is tonight." _

_Toms eyes widened in alarm. "And you're going to be here with me." He demanded growling when his son shook his head. "You're underage. How do you think you're going to be able to help?"_

_"I'm not going on the actual raid." Rabastan assured him. "I'm going to be polyjuiced as Lucius." He hurried to explain as his father continued to get angry. "The plan is set so that no one will even know that the breakout happened. But just in case it does I'll be with Cissy to give Lucius an alibi. He's the first person they'll look to if the ministry becomes aware of a breakout. Most likely I'm going to spend the evening sitting around doing nothing."_

_Tom mulled it over. "What do you mean no one will even know about a breakout?" He asked finally. _

_"They're doing a prisoner exchange." Rab told him. "We've been liberating muggle prisoners over the last couple months. The worst of the worst. They'll be polyjuiced to look like our friends. "_

_Tom shook his head. "That might work temporality but the polyjuice will wear off. The muggle prisoners will yell for help and eventually one of the human guards will discover the change. _

_Rabastan looked apprehensive for the first time in the conversation. "Fen managed to convince a dementor to help. The prisoners are going to be kissed right after they take the polyjuice. For some reason that freezes the potion in their system. They won't change back and they won't call out." _

"_And if the human guards do check they'll think the dementors got a little excited and kissed the prisoners. It'll either be ignored and they'll leave the bodies in the cells or they'll be declared dead." Tom realized. _

"_Either way no manhunt. Rabastan finished. Everyone avoids wizarding Britain and uses glamour a when they go out. And we get on with our lives." _

Harry concluded his explanation looking up to see Tonks watching him with a slack jawed look, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Err are you okay?" He asked.

She snapped out of it, the forking clanging against the plate. "Merlin's pants Harry. Now I know why you needed to weed all day."

"It's kind of unbelievable isn't it?" He asked wryly.

"The fact that I can say he survived the killing curse is the most believable part with a straight face should tell you something." She shoved her hands through her hair. "You just told me that everything I knew about my family is wrong."

Harry looked confused for a moment before he remembered that Regulus, being Sirius brother, was her cousin and Bellatrix was her aunt.

"Do you think it's real?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It would be easy enough to verify. I just need to take a trip out to Azkaban. I'm supposed to do so many shifts out there anyway. I can't do it tomorrow because of the order meeting but I could probably set it up for the day after. Dumbledore will have to get someone to cover my shift here though since it would be an all day thing." She looked up to find harry watching her impatiently.

"I meant about them and the Longbottoms. Do you think they really didn't attack Neville's parents?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I know there is a lot that a mother will do if she thinks her child is in danger. It certainly doesn't sound like the couple that you have dreamed about so far but we don't have the whole story."

"Do you think they really took her child? Could it be Neville?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It's definitely not Neville. I remember when your mum and Alice Longbottom were in the hospital together. Did Bellatrix's child really survive that night in Paris? I don't know. It seems a long shot to think that they did something to kidnap that child and then wait two years to do anything about it." She paused as another thought struck her. "Why would Dumbledore set up the Longbottoms like that anyway? Weren't they some of his biggest supporters."

Harry chewed on his lip as he took the dishes to the sink. "I don't know. Maybe they did something to make him think they were unworthy."

They batted ideas around for another hour when the return of the Dursleys forced Tonks to retreat to her post outside. Once she had left Harry thought back to the last part of the dream, the part that he hadn't shared with Tonks.

_Tom had been propped up in bed reading the prophet when Regulus came in showing signs of what appeared to be a very sleepless night. He watched the younger man with a knowing look having expected this visit. Rab had come in the night before to inform him of the results of the breakout. _

_Regulus slumped into a chair. "You know about Sirius?" He asked in a hollow voice. "He refused to come home. Why would he do that?"_

"_Sirius had been through alot in the last couple years." Tom pointed out gently. "Add in the death of James and Lily and being in Azkaban for six months reliving all those memories and he's not in a good place right now. I'm sure he feels like he has nothing else to live for."_

"_He has me." the distraught man cried out._

"_He doesn't know that." His father pointed out with a sigh. "To him you're still dead and Luc was just lying to him last night."_

_Regulus wiped at his eyes angrily. "He told them that it was his fault, that he deserved to be punished. He fought them when they tried to drag him out. Why didn't they just stun him and bring him home?"_

_Tom gripped his son's hand. "Would you rather he killed himself than sit in Azkaban and maybe work through some of his issues? We aren't going to forget about him."_

"_They oblivated him." He responded in a broken voice. "He doesn't even remember that someone was there offering him help."_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything related to the Harry potter World.

Just a reminder this is AU and Dumbledore is evil.

Happy reading.

Once Tonks left Harry retreated to his room, the occlumency book she had brought him clutched in his hands. He settled on his bed skimming through the introduction and starting the first chapter titled mediation.

An hour later he closed the book in frustration. He didn't understand how they expected him to clear his mind when it was so full to begin with. What was he supposed to do with all the thoughts floating around in there?

He tried to focus on one thing like the book suggested but everything he looked at brought thoughts to the surface instead of clearing them away. His eyes settled on the twin stacks of clothes across the room. He remembered his dash to do laundry and separating the clothes into what he could wear around Tonks and what would cause too much embarrassment. This of course led to him thinking about the way her tee shirt had stretched extra tight that afternoon and the glimpse he'd gotten down the front. He shifted in his bed as he decided that line of thought was definitely not the way to clear his mind.

His eyes landed on Hedwig's cage and he felt anger sweep through him along with a feeling of loneliness. Dumbledore had kidnapped his owl, taken away his faithful summer companion and his only means of communication. He thought back to his first summer holidays, when they had been locked in together with bars on the window, no food and no word from his friends. Hedwig had been the one to keep him from going into a deep depression. HIs second summer holidays he'd had to practically push her out the window when Marge came to visit. HIs faithful friend hadn't wanted leave him alone with his enemies and this was after searching out Hermione so that he could have something for his birthday. That owl was more family to him than anyone in this house and Dumbledore had taken her away, just like he had taken everyone else away from him.

He tried looking at the ceiling but the spider in the corner reminded him of Ron and the lack of communication from his best friend. Was he that much of a pansy that his friends thought they could abandon him at will and expect him to just forgive them the moment he saw them? Did they think he was that desperate for friends that he would accept bad ones? Harry snorted. He did have only the two friends and he was fiercely protective of them and he had accepted Ron back without argument after he called him a cheat and a liar last year. But he had learned a lot this summer and he rather thought that it would be better to have no friends than to continue to be let down and betrayed.

Giving the mediation up as a lost cause Harry rolled over, allowing the aches in his muscles to pull him into a light sleep. He should have known that he wouldn't have a peaceful time of it, not after the confused state he'd been in for most of the day.

The dream he entered was fuzzy and indistinct. He felt disconnected, as if he was watching something on the telly that he wasn't even interested in. There was no emotion when Cedric was hit by the green light and thrown to the ground, no fear as he was tied to the stone.

He blinked in confusion when the images flickered, as if he was getting a bad signal. The squat figure of Wormtail morphed into a tall figure being over and back again. Images that had been etched in his mind by fear and pain became adrenaline rushes. The dream continued all the way to the end, the changing images annoying him more and more so that he was relieved to touch the portkey.

He blinked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Weird," he mumbled turning over and sliding into a deeper sleep.

_This time he was in the familiar landscape of Tom Riddle's house. The man himself, once again healthy and looking well, sat at the head of the dining room table. Greyback sat at his side while an adult Rabastan sat further down the table._

_Tom looked up as the door slammed open before exchanging a look with Fenrir. Rabastan took one look at the angry woman and pushed back his chair. "I think I need to get to work."_

_Narcissa Malfoy leveled him with an angry glare. "Sit back down. There's no reason you're getting out of this conversation."_

_"__Why do I have to be involved?" He grumbled causing his father to chuckle. _

_"__What can we help you with Narcissa?" Tom asked offering her tea. _

_"__I need you to talk to that imbecile I call a husband," she announced as she settled into a chair. Her glare switched to the chuckling werewolf. _

_"__What exactly did Blondie do now?" Fenrir asked in amusement._

_"__He plans to send my son to Hogwarts," she snapped, fingers tightening on her wand as she contemplated using it on him. _

_Tom sighed as he sipped his tea. "Draco can't stay home forever Cissa. I know it's hard to send your only child away for the first time but he has to go to school."_

_She turned to him with a snarl. "Dumbledore Tom! I am not sending my child to that monster."_

_"__It is a valid concern but…."_

_Narcissa cut him off with an icy glare. "It should stop at valid concern. This is my son we're talking about."_

_"__So don't send him him there." Rab pointed out as he edged away from the table. "There are other schools to send him to."_

_"__Just because I'm blonde does not mean I'm without brains," she bit out causing him to wince. "I fully plan on sending him to Drumstrang. Lucius is determined he go to Hogwarts."_

_"__So this is your solution?" The blonde man asked as he strolled in the open doors. "Run to the adults and have them sort out the problem?"_

_Fenrir snorted. "Sounds about right."_

_Narcissa ignored the werewolf as she glared at her husband. "It is when you're trying to kill my son."_

_"__Luc sit down," Tom instructed tiredly as the aristocratic man made to retort. "We will discuss this as calm adults." He pointed a finger at the younger man. "Adults."_

_Lucius settled himself in a chair across from his wife and look at the man he considered a second father. "We both know, due to my position in the wizarding world Draco has to go to Hogwarts. Drumstrang is considered a dark school. My loyalties would be questioned if I sent him there."_

_Narcissa huffed. "So it's okay to subject our son to death as long as you remain in a position of power?"_

_"__Narcissa," Tom warned frustration on his face. "Luc is right in this regard. Sending Draco elsewhere could very well send your husband to prison."_

_"__So I'm to choose between my son and my husband?" She asked tearing up._

_"__If I truly believed that Draco would be in danger I would not let him go," he reassured her quietly. "Dumbledore will do nothing to harm him inside the school."_

_"__You say that yet you refused to let your own son attend his school," she pointed out resentfully._

_Tom stared her down. "There were secrecy issues with Rabastan. But I do have another son and he did go to Hogwarts for much the same reasons as Draco will have to."_

_'__Regulus ended up almost dying."_

_"__Narcissa," her husband hissed while across the table Rabastan growled._

_The pale woman lifted a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."_

_"__Lets look at the facts and leave this womanly emotion on the table," Fenrir barked in a gruff voice. "Lucius is a school governor at Hogwarts. It would look odd for his son not to go to the school he has a measure of control in. But it also means that he can visit anytime he wishes."_

_"__The boy's own godfather works there," Tom pointed out quietly, his lips pinched from the previous comment. "Severus will do everything in his power to keep Draco safe."_

_"__Draco wants to go Cissa. All of his friends are attending including Blaise," Lucius reminded her._

_She huffed. "If anyone has a good excuse to go to Drumstrang it's Blaise. HIs stepfather is Russian for Merlin's sake." She looked at the four men. "Fine he can go but if something happens to him I'm holding you responsible Lucius Malfoy. You and Tom." She rose gracefully from the table. "I apologize for disturbing your breakfast."_

_"__Cissa," Tom said stopping her departure. "We're here for you even if it's only to rage at your husband." She gave a nod in acknowledgement before leaving._

_Rabastan smirked as Lucius let out a breath. "You're going to be sleeping in a guest room tonight."_

_"__Tonight? More like until that boy comes home for Christmas break," Fenrir pointed out smugly._

_Lucius scowled. "Jewelry usually works," he muttered before noticing his friend standing in the doorway. "Severus, have you come to watch my humiliation?"_

_The darkly dressed man smirked. "As much as I would enjoy that I'm here to talk to Tom."_

_Said man rose, pushing his half eaten plate away. "Let's take this into my office."_

_Snape followed sinking into a chair across from the large desk silently._

_"__You mentioned in your owl that you had something important to tell me?" Tom prompted after a few minutes of silence. _

_Snape nodded. "You will remember how I mentioned some time ago that the headmaster was convinced that you were the spirit possessing animals in albania?"_

_Tom nodded. He had investigated the problem himself and had found a poltergeist to be the source of the problem. "I'm still not quite sure why he thinks I'm a spirit and not dead like most believe. We were very careful to keep Tom Riddle dead. All of my companies and my identity are fully backstopped."_

_"__I think his mind is starting to go." Snape confided. "I think he actually believes the alter ego he created for you is real and he's twisting circumstances to fit."_

_The older man nodded thoughtfully having had much the same idea a time or two in the last couple years himself._

_"__The pending arrival of his boy hero," Snape sneered, "has spurred him into action. He plans on luring the spirit to the school." He informed the older man, his eyes wary._

_Tom's face had darkened. "How does he plan on doing that?"_

_The potion master shrugged. "As far as he's concerned it's already happened. He sent Quirrel, our lackluster Muggle Studies professor on a sabbatical to Albania last year. "_

_"__He purposefully sent the man to get possessed knowing it would kill him?" Tom asked shaking his head. "But he would still need bait."_

_"__Dumbledore just happened to have mentioned in the last teacher's meeting that Quirrell attended how the Flamels were growing concerned about the safety of their famous stone. They were pressuring him to hide it in the school. He was sure he could hold them off but only for a year." Snape explained sneering at the lack of subtlety. _

_Tom rubbed his head in frustration as he tried to figure you the madman's plans. "What exactly did this pawn of his bring back from Albania that convinced him Voldemort is near?"_

_The other man's eyes gleamed as he sat forward. "Quirrell isn't the simpleton Dumbledore believes him to be. It isn't hard to spy on the headmaster has I have proven. Quirrell knew what the old man was hoping would happen and decided he wanted the stone for himself. He's pretending to be possessed, playacting for Dumbledore. Stuttering, acting scared of his own shadow and wearing a ridiculous looking turban. It's nauseating."_

_Tom chuckled. "It would serve him right if the fool stole the stone. " He tapped his lips. "What is Dumbledore hoping to accomplish? Does he want Voldemort to get the stone and come back to the living? Or is he hoping to prevent that but show everyone that Voldemort still exists? Either one will put him back in the limelight."_

_Snape swallowed and shifted backward slightly. "I believe he intends to test the Potter boy by having him face Voldemort and save the stone."_

_Harry watched as Tom got up to pace, muttering curses under his breath. "You'll watch out for Harry, keep him out of harm's way as much as possible?" He asked once he'd calmed down._

_The younger man sneered. "He's Potter's spawn."_

_"__He's a child, a member of this family that has been under Dumbledore's control for the last ten years despite our best efforts to find him." He pointed out firmly, his eyes pinning Snape to his seat. "I don't care if he is the scion of the light. I don't turn my back on family."_

_"__Dumbledore will have filled his head with lies." Snape warned. "He won't stop fighting you if you bring him here." _

_The older man sighed and fell back into his chair. "I'm not going to take him from everything he's ever known or rip him from the loving arms of whoever raised him. I just want to know that he's safe and maybe someday he'll follow in his mother's footsteps and become disillusioned with Dumbledore."_

_"__And until then?" Snape's expression said he doubted it would ever happen._

_"__We keep Dumbledore from killing him." Tom said simply. "Now tell me more about the plan for the stone."_

_The scene in front of Harry went blurry. When it refocused he found himself back in Tom's dining room only this time it was full of happy people. Tonks grandparents were there, in quiet conversation with Tom. Bellatrix sat next to her mother her attention on an older teen that bore a striking resemblance to her. The boy's twin was talking animately with their father. _

_Harry was shocked to see that Snape was there, a halfway pleasant expression on his face as he listened to Regulus. Further along the table sat the three Malfoys along with the Antonin guy from one of the previous dreams. He was sitting next to a supermodel. Harry was shocked to recognize the boy she was talking to. Blaise Zabini was a slytherin in his year and the the resemblance between the two he guessed the model was his mother. They both had dark honey colored skin and light brown, almost golden eyes. _

_Harry watched them for a little while unable to keep from thinking how the quiet slytherin had grown his hair this past year so that it brushed his shoulders, though he often had it pulled back into a stubby tail._

_Harry shook himself out of his thoughts wondering why in Merlin's name was he thinking about another guy's hair. He turned back to the conversation as Rabastan spoke up._

_"__Why the long face Draco? You have the whole summer ahead of you."_

_Blaise shared a look with his best friend. "Slytherin won the house cup." He explained._

_"__Until Dumbledore decided to award the stupid Lions bogus points in the middle of the feast," Draco said petulantly. "We were celebrating and all of the sudden we were losers." He was rewarded as his grandmother hissed disapprovingly._

_"__That man. I bet he did that just to hurt Slytherin house."_

_"__And to create more friction between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Regulus pointed out. "I remember the marauders getting several points at the last minute and I always thought he did that to pull Sirius further away from me."_

_"__It's all stupid Harry Potter's fault," Draco whined as the attention moved away from him._

_The words caught Tom's attention. "What did Harry have to do with it?" His tone had the observing dreamer backing up a step while his two sons exchanged amused looks._

_Snape looked aggravated as everyone looked to him for an answer. "He saved the stone and defeated the evil spirit." He told them snidely._

_"__The one that was hidden underneath a Cerebus and protected by a bunch of traps?" Antonin asked in disbelief._

_"__We can't blame the boy too much." Rudo spoke up. "From what you said earlier in the year Dumbledore wanted him to save the stone. Adults can't defy him, what chance did an eleven year old boy have?" Harry eyed the stern look and went to stand behind the older Lestrange._

_Tom snorted. "I might think that if there hadn't already been a troll and a dragon," he said dryly._

_"__You can't ground him when he doesn't live here." Rabastan reminded his father in amusement. "Though with Dumbledore as his guardian I'm sure he wasn't punished at all and that's not healthy."_

_"__Did Dumbledore realize that Quirrell was just a greedy man and not the spirit of Voldemort?" Cygnus asked catching everyone's attention once again. _

_Snape looked troubled. "No he told me that the spirit had already fled by the time he reached the chamber. When I asked him what happened to Quirrell he calmly told me that he had killed him to put him out of his misery."_

_"__Out of what misery?" Bellatrix asked confused. She frowned as her son sat forward eagerly._

_"__Being possessed takes a toll on a boy with no chance of recovery," the potion master explained. "It was better to end his suffering. Dumbledore incinerated the body as an extra measure to wash away the dark magic."_

_There was silence around the table. "But he wasn't possessed. He killed the man just to keep up his delusion," Madam Zabini realized. "More than ever now I do not want Blaise to go back."_

_"__I have to," her son cried. "Daphne, Tracy and Theo are there. Besides someone has to keep an eye on Potter even if it's only from the sidelines."_

_"__What did Harry think about fighting Quirrell?" Rabastan asked suddenly._

_Snape snorted. "I wouldn't say he fought him. More like in the process of being killed. As it was Potter was passed out from being strangulated and didn't see Dumbledore arrive." He didn't see Tom tense or most of the worried looks on most of the room._

_"__How bad was it? Was his hyoid bone crushed? How long was he without air?" Rudo questioned rapidly. Harry's eyes were wide as he waited tensely for an answer. _

_Snape sneered at the interruption. "I have no idea. Pomfrey had no trouble though she kept him in a healing coma for three days. The dunderhead didn't even realize how injured he was."_

_He turned to look at Tom. "Dumbledore is convinced that the trauma erased the memories of the fight so he gave them back, so to speak, so that Potter would realize he had beaten Voldemort. I looked into Potter's had at the feast. He has images of a face on the back of Quirrell's head. "_

_Regulus looked worried. "He's rationalizing what he's doing to fit his delusions. He's becoming even more dangerous."_

_"__Did you ever figure out what was killing the unicorns?" Narcissa asked her eyes hardening. Harry imagined she was thinking about her son's detention in the forest. _

_Snape looked surprised at the question. "It was Quirrell."_

_"__That's going a little far in his attempt to fool Dumbledore." Lucius pointed out. _

_"__We all underestimated his greed," his friend answered. "He wasn't killing to unicorns to fool Dumbledore. He was doing it gather ingredients. Unicorn hair, horn and blood go for a lot of money in the markets."_

_"__But I saw that thing drinking the unicorn's blood." Draco pointed out with a shudder. _

_"__You saw a cloaked figure bending over a slain unicorn." His godfather corrected gently. _

_"__Enough with the gruesome topics," Druella declared. "We're supposed to be having a welcome home party for our students and discussing where we will go on holiday this year."_

Harry woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. Turning over he glanced at the clock, straining his eyes to make out the numbers. Ten am. He didn't think he'd ever slept that late while at the Dursleys. Even if he hadn't' been made to get up and work the Dursleys were usually too loud to sleep through.

The house was quiet though he could faintly make out the sound of the morning show his aunt like to watch on the telly. He rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the second stack as he wouldn't be seeing Tonks that day. After a quick trip to the bathroom he looked at his books before looking out the window. It was too nice of a day to stay inside all day.

He grabbed an old satchel of Dudley's and after tying the broken strap began to fill it with what he would need. His occlumency book and third year charms book. One of the deli sandwiches that Tonks had brought and a chocolate frog joined them. He dug out the now empty thermos and made a second trip to the bathroom to fill it with water.

Slinging the satchel over his shoulder he crept down the stairs and out the back door grinning when he didn't even get a look from his aunt. He began walking with no particular destination though he kept a wary eye out for Dudley and his gang.

His mind drifted to his dream. So much of it made sense, things that had always bothered him before. Why Quirrell suddenly decided to go to Albania of all places when he'd had a cushy job at Hogwarts. Why Voldemort had decided to pick that year of all years to come out of hiding. Why after having lived for centuries on the stone's elixir were the Flamels suddenly so worried about the stone's safety.

But it couldn't be true could it? He remembered seeing that face on the back of Quirrell's head. It had taunted him about his family and about Snape. But then again those were things Dumbledore knew about and he had been the only one to see the face.

But if the dream was true then he had almost died. He reached up and rubbed his throat, remembering how Quirrell's hands had grabbed him there. In his memories he had reached up and grabbed the man's face burning him. Which had never made sense to him. If his memories were wrong Quirrell had never let go, had continued to squeeze until he'd suffocated, possibly even had his throat crushed.

Harry frowned. Madam Pomfrey had told him he'd had magical exhaustion though it would explain why she had been so worried about him choking when he ate. Was she in on it or was she another one of the sheep, believing everything Dumbledore told her?

He shook his head not wanting to dwell on the near death experience he'd had without even knowing it.

The scene with Narcissa intrigued him. The one time he'd met her she had been cold and aloof. It was nice to see that she actually had feelings. And it had been funny to see her and Malfoy bicker like little children.

He didn't understand why though they would send their son knowing what they did about Dumbledore. For that matter why Slytherin house had any students. Was the prestige of the school really that important?

Snape he decided was still a slimy git. He couldn't decide yet what side the man was working on. It sounded like he was on Tom's side but Tom had given Snape the task of keeping him safe. Harry snorted. That certainly hadn't happened. Well okay he might of helped with the broomstick thing. But Snape still treated him like the slime beneath his shoe. Hadn't Tom said that Harry was family? Was this how he treated family?

Maybe he's just trying to protect himself from the hurt you might cause him and Tom, his inner voice pointed out. After all you were on Dumbledore's side.

'But I might have come over sooner if the dark side representatives weren't' being such gits, he argued back. Both him and Malfoy. How was he supposed to think Dumbledore was wrong about anything when they were just proving the old man right?

Of course they did have good reasons to be angry after the feast. He hadn't realized it at the time what it must have done to Slytherin house to have their Championship taken away after they had won. Really Dumbledore had four days to award those points and he had waited until the feast. Wasn't there a cut off point? A time where the professors agreed that the points system was closed and the winner was named.

Had Dumbledore really done it just to drive him further away from Slytherin? His frown deepened as he thought back to all the other instances that year that had kept him from seeing Slytherin in a good light. Hagrid's tales of no one good ever came from there. Ron's firm conviction to hate everything green.

Harry stumbled as a thought occurred to him. Everything about his first year had been a lie, was Ron a lie too? Why hadn't Molly Weasley known the platform number? Ron had accepted the duel for him, Ron had tried to hit Peeves so that they'd had to run for the door to the third corridor, Ron who had kept urging him to protect the stone, Ron who had never liked Hermione until he realized she would help with his homework.

Harry shook his head to clear it. He honestly didn't think Ron was working for Dumbledore but he couldn't deny that the Weasley family were definitely sheep in the headmaster's pen and that Ron was an arrogant bigoted person who he really didn't want to be friends with anymore.

He turned back to the dream latching on to something that had made him feel good. Tom had looked for him. Why couldn't he find him? Harry knew wizards didn't have a lot of logic but how hard would it have been to look up his mum's family before searching elsewhere. Was there something else keeping him hidden? Was Petunia even Lily's sister?

He made a mental note to have Tonks search his mum's family before putting that thought aside. Tom had said he wouldn't remove him from his home but if he knew how the Dursleys treated him would Tom had taken him? A warm feeling went through his chest as he remembered the man declaring him as family and how he didn't give up on family.

Looking up from his thoughts he realized he had wondered several streets over and out of his neighborhood. He noticed no one seemed to know of him, at least they weren't glaring and whispering about him to their neighbors which was a new experience.

Hearing a sound to his right he glanced over, spotting a tiny elderly lady trying to push a lawn mover through some tall grass. "Here let me do that," he called hurrying over.

The lawn mower shut off as she turned to him. "Oh not I couldn't possibly," she started to protest though there was a pleading look in the rheumy eyes.

"I insist. It'll give me something productive to do." Harry said swinging off his bag and reaching for the handles.

"I can't pay you." She warned turning and walking up the steps to sit gratefully in the shade.

Harry smiled at her before making quick work of the front lawn.

The old lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Landry, invited him in for milk and biscuits once he was done.

"Why were you trying to mow yourself anyway?" He asked munching on a chocolate biscuit.

She sighed. "I had a service but they closed up. My son said he'd find me another company but he won't be here until next week. I was fine letting the yard go until then but the neighbors were up in arms over the untidiness of it. I got tired of hearing them complain."

He commiserated with her about nosy neighbors before making his excuses and preparing to leave. He was touched when she insisted he take a box of biscuits home with him as a thank you.

In a much better mood he retreated back to his haunted woods, stretching out in the cool dirt to eat his late lunch and study more about occlumency.

Tonks paused on the steps leading to Grimmauld and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Come on girl, you got this. They have no reason to suspect you." She reminded herself. Of course she was going to be sitting in a room with Dumbledore. Given what she knew about him now she wouldn't be surprised if he had a second guard on Harry just to watch the first guard.

She checked her occlumency shields wishing for the first time since she'd endured her mother's lessons that they were stronger. "I'll sneak in the back, keep quiet, have a quick word with Sirius and be out before anything happens," she told herself, taking another deep breath.

Her plan immediately had a setback as she tripped over the troll leg umbrella stand in the entryway. "Damn thing. why haven't they gotten rid of that already?" She grumbled under the screaming of the mad portrait.

She waved in embarrassment to the Order members who rushed to shut the shut the madwoman up, following them towards the kitchen only to be held up by a hand gripping her arm. Her heart rate tripled as she looked up into the scarred face of Mad Eye Moody.

"Not just yet girly, I'm wanting to talk to you," he growled pulling her into one of the unused rooms

She pretended to look chagrined. "What did I do now?" She asked not having to fake her anxiety.

"I heard you were going to Azkaban tomorrow," he narrowed his normal eye at her. "Awful sudden."

Tonks gave a huge sigh of relief while on the inside she remained watchful. "Oh that, Rogers approached me about taking his shift. I wasn't on guard duty tomorrow so I had no reason to say no. Besides it reminded me that I hadn't signed up for any this year. At this rate I'll get stuck with the Christmas holidays and you know Dumbledore wants us available incase something happens. Figured I better start getting them in."

The older man grunted. "You should have come to me about them. No reason you have to pull grunt duty when you have more important work to do. I'll get you out of the rest of them," he promised

She struggled not to narrow her eyes at him as she wondered if he had a reason for wanting her to stay away. Thinking back she realized they had only done one shift there last year. He had claimed they had more important things to learn than how to sit around a drafty prision. Once there he had assigned her to the lower floors while he had taken the high security wings. Did he know about the prisoner switch or did he just want to keep her away from her aunt? "That's brilliant, thanks."

"Why did Rogers suddenly need to change," he asked suspiciously.

"Didn't ask," she answered with a shrug. "He seemed a bit desperate though."

He nodded, waving her out the door and down to kitchen.

"What no detention?" She asked brightly, giving a cheeky grin that had him scowling. Slipping past him she hurried to the meeting and slumped into a seat at the back. The combined rush of adrenaline and nerves kept her from hearing most of what was going on, only snapping back to attention when Harry was mentioned.

"He's been leaving the house frequently and going further and further out. Today he went completely out of his neighborhood. Diggle had a hard time finding us when he came to relieve me." Hestia spoke up.

"What was he doing?" Dumbledore asked, a worried expression on his face.

She shrugged. "He moved some old lady's lawn and then spent some time in her house."

Tonks watched as Dumbledore and Moody exchanged looks. "Bill came to watch the third task, it would be almost natural that he would want to check up on Harry," the old man mused. "Perhaps you should stop by tomorrow and remind him of how much danger he's in and how his aunt's house is the safest place for him."

Bill nodded. "No problem. I would hate to think he got caught by a death eater just because he was wandering around bored."

"It would be better if Harry just came here," Sirius argued, an angry expression on his face.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will not go over this with you again."

"Yes you will," The dog animagus roared. "We'll go over it every day until you finally see sense."

"Then I will never bring Harry here," Dumbledore stated, his voice infused with power. "You do not tell me what to do."

Two hours later Tonks was in Little Whining. She had tried to go home but hadn't been able to settle. She had needed to talk to someone and she was a bit depressed that the only one she could talk to at the moment was Harry. Not that she didn't care about the kid but right at the moment she wouldn't mind someone who drank alcohol.

She crept quietly as she snuck through the bushes. As an extra precaution she had assumed the identity of Harry's aunt. She was half hoping the real woman would spot her. That could be a bit of fun.

Coming up behind Diggle she shot a sleeping spell at him, timing it to end ten minutes before the end of his shift. She was a bit disgusted at how easy it was to to get access to Harry. If she thought he was actually in danger she would be very concerned about this.

It didn't take her anytime to unlock the door and slip up the stairs soundlessly, taking extra care not to knock into anything. Of course it helped that the Dursleys didn't fill their hallways with clutter.

She knocked softly on the door and waited for Harry to answer, grinning as she saw that he was once again shirtless.

Harry's eyes immediately narrowed at seeing Petunia at his door, wondering what she could want at this time of night. Tilting his head he could distinctly hear the supposed woman talking to her husband in their bedroom. He jumped to the side to grab his wand off the desk and whirled around prepared to fight. Tonks, once again in her natural state and pink hair, waggled her fingers.

"Wother Harry. Sorry about that but I'm just a little paranoid today." She explained.

He let out his breath. "Merlin Tonks don't do that to me. I almost had a heart attack." He narrowed his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

She softly closed the door and walked over throwing her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "It has been a really sucky day and I need a hug."

Harry circled his arms around her and hugged tight, his face a bright red as he remembered that all he had on was a pair of baggy shorts. "So um do you want to sit down? I have a chair here. it wobbles a bit or um you can sit on the bed. Um sorry the room's such a mess, half this stuff isn't mine but I can't throw it out."

She cut off his rambling as she let go of him and flopped on the bed. "Harry you've seen my apartment." She reminded him stretching.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, his eyes glued to the strip of skin that was exposed as her shirt rode up. A chuckle had him lifting his eyes to find her smirking at him. The blush was traveling down his shoulders as he turned and grabbed a shirt off the good pile.

"This is why I like being around you Harry. You make me feel good about myself."

He rolled his eyes at her as he reclaimed his seat and tossed the box of biscuits at her. "Here."

"Hey where did you get these?" She asked taking a bite. "Merlin homemade and chocolate."

He shrugged self consciously. "I helped a lady out today and she gave them to me."

Her eyes snapped up to his. "About that, Dumbledore's not happy with you leaving the house. Bill's coming by tomorrow to remind you to be a good boy."

"Yeah like that will happen," the teen snorted angrily.

"Harry, you have to play nice. And you do need to curb some of your wandering, at least to the immediate area," Tonks told him earnestly. She waved a biscuit at him. "Dumbledore will probably be the next one to come talk to you and you don't want that."

He grimaced before eyeing her in concern. "So was today really that bad?"

She shrugged pushing the box away and turning over to lay on her back. "Well lets see. I had to figure out a way to get on the Azkaban roster for tomorrow so I had to charm a fellow auror's wife to give him an emergency call and sent them out of the country on an errand that they probably can't afford."

"We'll find a way to make it up to them." He promised bringing a smile to her face. "You know you really don't have to go to Azkaban."

"I need to know." She sent him a pleading look. "They're my family and I've been avoiding them all this time because I thought they were evil incarnate when really I'm working for the most evil one of all."

He leaned forward in his chair. "That's not your fault Tonks. Your own mother thinks they're evil." He reminded her.

The pink eyebrows drew together. "Does she? If things go as we think they will I'll be needing to have a talk with her." A sad look crossed her face. "I figure once you're back in school I'll contact the Malfoys though I doubt they will listen to me."

"Of course they'll listen." He protested. "And if they don't well you know all kinds of stuff about them now." He pointed out with a sly smile.

She couldn't help smiling back. "Very true. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty about Rogers and his wife. I should have waited until the next available slot but it was weeks away. I would have gone mad waiting."

"Why the elaborate charade though?" Harry asked confused as he rocked back in his spindly chair. "Why not just ask him to trade?"

"Mad eye," She made a face. "The paranoid git already pulled me aside to ask about the sudden change."

Harry's chair dropped back down with a loud noise. "He doesn't suspect anything right? He didn't hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

She tugged on a lock of his hair in appreciation. "No, he's just a paranoid git who has to know the answers to every question." She kept the rest of her suspicions to herself. "So the Order meeting was interesting."

"Really?" He asked making a face.

"Okay, a tiny part of it was interesting." She amended with a grin. "Dumbledore lost his cool for a minute."

The green eyes opened wide. "What caused that?" He asked eagerly. She explained what had happened.

"That that….urgh." Harry tossed his charms book across the room in anger. "How can he make those kind of decisions about my life! And Sirius! Why does he put up with it?"

She grimaced. "Well Sirius is a wanted fugitive and Dumbledore is the head of the wizagmont. He can stun Sirius and have me or Kings bring in at any time."

He shoved that thought and the cold feeling it produced away. "Is Dumbledore my guardian?" He asked thinking back to his dream.

She looked started at the nonsquieter. "I don't know. It never really applied to me but I think muggleborns and people without a guardian in the magical word automatically fall under his purview." She shrugged. "Muggles don't really understand our world so they wouldn't understand things like dementors or triwizard tournaments."

"So no one's really looking after me." He realized sadly. "Dumbledore doesn't send anything to the Dursleys, not even my grades. But he's never talked to me about them either. Maybe if he had I might have tried harder. And maybe I wouldn't have risked my life so much if I'd gotten in trouble for all the stupid things I do. What kind of eleven year old fights a troll?" He mused too deep in his thoughts to notice her face.

"You fought a troll in your first year?" She demanded.

"Uh yeah." He eyed her warily. "You aren't going to start yelling are you?"

"Merlin Harry," She took a deep breath. 'Nope I am not my mother. Just ..I don't think I want to know anymore dangerous stuff." She teased her smile fading at the worried look on his face.

"Do you think it hurt me to grow up like I have, you know with no consequences?"

She tugged his arm until he was lying next to her on the bed, becoming alarmed when he didn't even blush. "Harry the things you do they're not normal teen misbehavior. And I wouldn't say you don't have consequences. You're locked up here. I'd say this was pretty grounded."

He thought about it for a moment before grinning. "What is normal teen behavior? Cause I'm pretty sure being in a bed with an older woman while my aunt and uncle are down the hall is pretty bad."

She pushed the laughing teen out of the bed and pointed at his chair. "Sit. Behave and tell me about your dream."

He smirked at the blush covering her face before describing what had been wrong with his graveyard dream.

Tonks pursed her lips, her embarrassment gone. "If there's a memory charm on you then it's possible it's starting to break. The extra figures you saw might be the real memories coming through."

"But if there are memory charms don't you think the one from my first year would be one to break since I just dreamed about it?" He asked looking confused.

She shrugged. "Maybe the one in fourth year was hastily done and didn't stick as well."

"I bet the cruciatus curse is part of why it didn't work," he mused. "I know no matter what happened that I was hit with that curse. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it." He sighed. "I don't want it to happen again, the memory thing. I tried studying but I can't get the mediation right. I can't figure out how to clear my mind."

She nodded sympathetically. "You're like me. I was a total failure at mediation. I'm too restless." She shrugged. "I'm not made to sit without moving."

"So what did you do?" He asked curiously.

"I tried all kinds of things. My mum, she was teaching me, was getting so frustrated. We finally hit upon sounds." She could tell by his look that he didn't understand. "Take you pen and tap it on the desk in a slow steady motion." She waited until he complied. "Now concentrate on the sound and nothing but the sound."

She left him alone for five minutes watching as toward the end the lines of concentration on his face relaxed and his breathing even out. "Good job. You're a lot better at this than me. The first time I tried I ended up tapping out the rhythm to my favorite song. "

"So what's the next step." He asked excitedly.

"You practice that little trick until you can do it without the pen and under a minute." She smiled at his groan.

He went back to practicing losing himself in nothingness. He resurfaced sometime later to find his friend asleep on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

See chapter one for warnings and disclaimers. Happy reading.

Tonks woke slowly, somewhat confused about where she was. She blinked, taking in the peach colored walls. Definitely not her place or her mum's. She tossed her mind back, wondering if she had gotten plastered and followed some man home, which would be a first for her. But no, she remembered talking to Harry….Harry!

She shot up in bed, her eyes searching frantically for the boy. She groaned at finding him slumped over his desk fast asleep.

'Way to go Dora,' she admonished herself as she was filled with shame. 'Kid hardly has anything, is routinely injured and I take his bed. He really should have crawled into bed with me.' She chuckled at the brilliant color he was sure to turn when she mentioned that. Climbing off his bed she made a mental note to make it up to him.

A quick check of her watch showed that she had five minutes until the sleeping spell she'd placed on Diggle wore off. If she remembered correctly Kingsley had the early shift. She would have no hope of oblivating him if he caught her coming out of the house. And though there was a small chance she could make him understand she wasn't ready to take that risk.

Instead of lingering she placed a kiss to the top of the messy head and carefully but swiftly made her way out of the house.

Tonks popped over to her apartment, being careful to avoid her landlord. She would never tell Harry but the impromptu visit to the carnival had wiped out her Gringotts account. Her rent had been due yesterday but payday was still several days off. And unfortunately she did not have an understanding landlord.

She grimaced knowing she was going to have to stop by her parents and hit them up for a loan. And some food, she added mentally as she looked through her bare cupboards.

She made due with some stale toast that landed on a queasy stomach. She preserved knowing she needed something in her stomach, though she couldn't help wishing it was topped with chocolate.

As per protocol Tonks made a stop at the ministry, signing out for her shift at Azkaban and picking up her emergency portkey. She did her best to ignore the sympathetic looks from her coworkers, hating that previously she had been one of those who felt sorry for the poor sucker going. She vowed to herself that the next time she saw someone heading out she would invite them for drinks after, give them something to look forward to.

Cheered by the thought she swung out the door letting out an oomph as she ran into a tall figure in tan robes.

She looked up into the face shadowed by the hood. "If you are who I think you are you have a bad habit of following me around," she pointed out, giving an irritated sigh when the figure didn't acknowledge her words.

'I swear, as soon as Harry goes back to school I'm going to make it my mission to unmask every unspeakable in this place,' she vowed silently.

Outloud she huffed. "Listen, I don't want to miss my boat so if you have something to say spit it out."

"Why are you going to Azkaban?" He demanded in a deep voice. It annoyed her that he was standing over her with his arms crossed in intimidating manner. Unconsciously she added a few inches to her height.

"It's my job," she answered flippantly, pleased when he shifted in annoyance. "What's it to you?"

"You shouldn't have to go. It's dangerous, especially for females. We've done studies that have shown that Dementors have a greater impact on your moods due to your hormones. It can even affect your ability to have children later in life."

Tons struggled to keep a straight face. Trust a man to always blame the female hormones. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Are you worried about me?" She teased laughing when an annoyed sound came from under the hood. "Relax Mr. Mysterious, I can handle myself and I'm sure my eggs will be fine for one day. I am an auror." She snapped, growling when that didn't seem to impress him. "Merlin but you're insufferable." She pushed past him to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Go to dinner with me tonight."

"I'm sorry what?" Tonks exclaimed whirling around to face him . "I don't know who you are, or even what you are."

There was a hiss of breath that might have been irritation or amusement. "We have information to discuss that is best not disclosed here."

"What information…..oh," her eyes opened wide as she realized he was talking about Harry's adoption. "Yes I would love to go to dinner with you. "

"We could meet at the Cauldron at eight...or I could pick you up at your apartment." There was definitely amusement in his voice now.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure you already know where it is too. The Leaky Cauldron will do." She thought about asking him if he'd be wearing his unspeakable garb but he was already turning to go.

The hood turned toward her just before he rounded the corner. "Be careful," he called making the curt words into an order.

Tonks was left staring after him both annoyed and intrigued with his superior attitude.

She nearly splinched herself as she raced to make the boat on time and she was still puzzling over his words as they got underway. It wasn't until she was hit with an icy spray of ocean water that she remembered where she was headed. The butterflies in her stomach returned full force.

She'd only made this trip once before and that time she'd had the stern confidence of Moody steadying her nerves. Merlin she was such a rube. More like a naive idiot, she thought as she remembered how much she had looked up to the man. She had believed he was a real life superhero and nothing could get by him. Knowing the truth, that he was a murderer and a conspirator, made her sick.

Her disgusted thoughts filled her head for the rest of the trip and before she realized it the boat was pulling up to Azkaban island.

Stepping off the boat she arranged her features into a cool and calm facade. The night shift was gathered on the dock ready to depart and the last thing she wanted was for them to carry tales back to the department of how scared the rookie was. Not only would she never live it down but she had a sneaking suspicion that a certain unspeakable would hear about it.

Inside she was quaking with nerves. Azkaban was just as bad as she remembered. Despite the sunny day outside the dreariness of the building itself was oppressive and the chill cut through her despite the extra layers she wore under her auror robes.

Within minutes of getting settled in the command post Tonks turned to her partners for the day and announced she was going to sweep the top floor. They gave her an astonished look.

"Why would you want to do that for?" The first man asked. He was one of the full time members of the Azkaban guard and it showed in the lines on his face and the greyness of his skin. He shuddered. "The dementors are thick as thieves up there."

She gave him an astonished look. "But isn't it our job to patrol the whole area?"

The second man gave her a condescending look. "About once a month we'll get together and do a sweep up there as a group. And every couple years the minister will do an inspection, we move the dementors out for that, otherwise we leave them be. It's so infested up there it takes care of itself."

'Which makes it easy to hide a potential scandal,' she mentally mused. Out loud she pointed out Moody going up to the top floor the year before.

"Well that's MadEye," the first guard responded, awe coloring his voice. "He's a character all his own. Got balls of steel that one."

Tonks made a face. "I'd rather not think about his balls thanks." She gave them a put upon sigh. "But he was my mentor and I'm sure he'd rip me a new one if I didn't do my job."

"Your funeral. Don't expect us to come up after you if you get into trouble," the second man warned.

She gave them a confident smile as she stepped out into the corridor. Inside she was a ball of nerves. "I can do this, I can do this," she chanted. She sent a longing glance back towards the command post. As much as she didn't want a witness to what she might find she would have felt better if one of the others had come with her.

At the bottom of the staircase she took out her wand and cast the patronus charm, becoming frantic when it still wouldn't work after three tries.

"Calm down," she told herself. "Forget about where you are and think something happy." Harry's face suddenly popped into her mind, his expression full of joy as they twirled around on a carnival ride. This time when she flicked her wand her chameleon appeared, it's small body shining so brightly it lit up the entire corridor.

"Okay I can do this," she murmured as she stepped onto the top most floor. She cringed back as she saw at least six dementors waiting ahead but her little lizard scurried forward and pushed them back.

Stepping up to the first cell she stared at the figure lying on the cot, detecting no movement. She attempted to call out, glancing nervously behind her as the dementors moved restlessly at the sound. She was about to move to another cell when there was a sudden shrill scream causing her to jump.

Confused she noticed the figure hadn't moved. A second wail followed the first, this time coming from the empty cell across the hall. Her mind cleared enough to cast a series of revealing charms. She wasn't surprised to find a modified caterwauling charm.

"That gives more credence to the theory Harry told me," she murmured. Not only are the screams expected but they would help deter people from lingering.

Gaining a bit more confidence from her conclusions Tonks made her way down to the cell that supposedly housed Bellatrix.

Tonks stood outside the cell for several minutes staring at the still figure of her aunt. She wondered what she would do if it were true and Bellatrix wasn't insane and locked up? Did she reach out and get to know her or follow her mother's lead and ignore the lot of them?

"First things first," she reminded herself.

Having detected no movement so far she shot a stinging hex into the cell. When that elicited no response she used her wand to unlock the door. The action drew the dementors closer but she paid them no mind as she concentrated on the body in front of her.

Tonks held her breath as she crept forward, half expecting the woman to jump up and attack her. But nothing happened as she reached out to check for signs of life. A quick diagnostic charmed showed the body was being held under a preservation charm.

"Well shit," she muttered rocking back on her heels. "What in merlin's name am I supposed to do about this?"

As much as she had fantasized about reuniting her family she'd never considered it from a legal standpoint. On one hand, as an auror, she was horrified to think that all the death eaters were alive and free. Rationally she knew she should go directly to the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

Bit on the other hand, according to Harry, most of them were not exactly innocent but not deserving the sentence they received.

And then there was Moody. He had to know about this but he had let it go on, possibly even aided in the ruse. Surely those charms needed to be renewed every so often. Had he switched sides? Betrayed Dumbledore and started secretly working as a spy for the dark lord? She had a hard time wrapping her head around that one.

Or had he come here one day to find all the important prisoners dead? Had he applied the charms she'd found to cover it up and maintain the ministry's integrity? After all most of the death eaters come from very influential families. They could have used this news to shut down the prison which would be the last thing Moody would want. Not when it was such a convenient place to stash everyone he and Dumbledore didn't like.

Her thoughts went back and forth as she paced around the cell. She didn't notice her breath coming out in ice crystals or the way her thoughts were turning darker. Did her mother know the truth about her sister? Had she, Dora, been raised on lies all these years?

She was suddenly pulled into one of the worst memories she had of her mother. She had been five, shopping in Diagon with her parents. She had been approached by a pretty lady and had delighted in telling her about her new shoes. Her mother had jerked her away, yelling and smacking her bum. She'd been horribly confused and her mother was tight lipped about the incident to this day. She had realized years later that the lady had been her Aunt Narcissa.

The caterwauling charm suddenly went off in the cell she was in, bringing her back to reality. She shivered noticing the biting cold for the first time. She turned, more than ready to head downstairs, to find a dementor inches from her, it's mouth open and it's scary hands stretched out towards her.

In her distress at finding out the truth she had let her patronus fade. Frantic now she fumbled to recast, letting out a cry as as her numb fingers caused the wand to drop. Crying and cursing she scrambled to pick it up while avoiding the reaching hands. Her breath was coming in short heaving gasps as her mind was filled with images of her mother's angry face.

"Think of Harry, think of Harry," she chanted crying in relief as she managed to grab ahold of the slim piece of wood.

To her despair the patronus was a dim indistinguishable shape but it was enough to push back the closest dementor. Hands slick with clammy sweat she pushed herself off the floor and through the door, diving between two more of the creatures. She didn't stop when their grasping hands caught in her hair and robes, unconsciously shrinking her body to fit between them. Her patronus faded as she bolted down the stairs, stumbling every couple of steps.

The guards jumped up as she burst in, breath heaving and white as a ghost.

"What is it, what's wrong? They didn't get you did they?" The first man demanded as he helped her into a chair.

"No,no I'm all here." Tonks patted her chest to assure herself she still had her soul. "Upstairs checks out. No need to go back."

The second guard smirked at her. "Not as tough as you look are you?"

She couldn't quite pull off the sneer she sent him. "At least I had the nerve to go up and do my job." She stood up on unsteady legs, pleased when they didn't collapse under her. "I'm going to do a sweep of the ground floor," she announced anxious to get away from their questions and judgements.

"Eat some chocolate first,". The first guard insisted shoving a candy bar into her hands. She gave him a weak smile as she slipped out the door.

She felt a bit too nauseated to eat the sweet but she did her best to choke it down. Unfortunately the chocolate did nothing to dispel the chill she was feeling.

The first floor was reserved for misdemeanors and those awaiting trial. And while she was grateful there were no dementors the prisoners down this way were only slightly subdued and excited to see a new face, a female one at that. She did her best to ignore them as she trudged along, head down and hands shoved into her pockets as thoughts continued to clog her mind.

She had forgotten about him while she was upstairs but now she couldn't get Sirius out of her mind. He'd resided there, one of the only one's alive, for twelve years. Had the dementors spent all their energy on him and the one or two others that had remained alive? In the absence of the human guards had they remembered to feed their prisoners?

How much had all that negative energy affected Sirius? Was that why he was content to roll over and show his belly anytime anyone had a harsh word for him? And why he was okay with the light side taking over his house?

She knew there had been jokes about his sanity but what if he really had lost his mind and was just going through the motions? It seemed the only thing that could garner any emotion was Harry and even that was just a token protest.

Tonks felt a spurt of sympathy for the kid. She knew how much he had been wanting the man's affections. Hopefully for Harry's sake this thing with Tom would work out.

This line of thought took her back to her own family. How was her mother going to take it if she decided to pursue this? Would she cut off her only daughter like she had cut off the rest of her family? Would her father be placed in the middle, being forced to choose between mother and daughter?

She spent the rest of her long shift in this manner working herself up more and more each hour that passed. By the time the boat showed up she had only one goal in mind, to get some answers from her mother.

Andromeda Tonks was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard the front door slam. "Ted is that you?" She called, wiping her hands on the towel. She reached for her wand when there was no answer, relaxing when her daughter appeared in the doorway.

"Dora, I didn't expect you tonight," She said pleased. Her brow wrinkled in concern as she took in the younger woman's condition. She stepped forward to lay a hand against the clammy forehead. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing mum," Tonks waved her off impatiently. "I was at Azkaban today."

"That's hardly nothing. Come sit down," Andy fretted trying not to be hurt at the way her daughter scowled. "Here I have some biscuits. The chocolate will help."

Tonks hissed out a breath. "I don't want biscuits mum."

"Well then what do you want?" Andy snapped, slapping the plate onto the table.

The pink haired girl ruthlessly squashed down the guilt she was feeling. "I want to talk about your sister bellatrix and the rest of your family." She watched as her mother's face went blank.

"Oh honey, I know it must have been distressing to have been there with her today but you have to understand that she did a horrible thing and she's paying the price for it." She gave her daughter's hand a pat before turning back to the counter to resume her meal preparation.

Tonks silently cursed at not being able to see the older woman's expressions. "Did you ever think she might be innocent?"

There was a tinge of sharpness coloring the reply. "She was caught red handed."

"She's your sister mum. Did you never think she couldn't have been capable of that without a good reason?" Tonks leaned back in her chair when her mother turned, her eyes flashing.

"There would never be a good enough reason for what she did. Now I want you to drop this right now. I don't want to hear another thing about this out of your mouth."

Tonks knew when to ease back in an interrogation. "Sure, so what can you tell me about Tom Riddle?"

There was a thud as the tomato Andromeda had pulled from the cold box hit the floor. "What did you say?" Her eyes were wide with shock before blanking as she came to a sudden revelation. "Oh honey, you can't listen to the rambling of a mad woman," she cautioned as she pulled out her wand to clean up the mess. "Nothing she had to say is of any valve."

Tonks filed that away, finding some relief in the fact that her mum didn't seem to know about the deception at Azkaban. "I didn't get it from Bellatrix mum. I've been investigating him and have come across some unusual circumstances."

Frustrated Andy walked over to grip the back of a chair. "I want you to leave this alone Nymphadora. It has nothing to do with this family."

"How can you say that?" Tonks pushed back her own chair so that she was toe to toe with her mother. "You grew up knowing the man. He was practically an uncle to you."

"That was a long time ago," Andromeda tossed back. "It has no bearing on anything that we have here today."

"No bearing?" Tonks gave an incredulous laugh. "Mum you know that he isn't the monster that Dumbledore portrays him to be."

"It was a long time ago," the older woman repeated. "And people change. Dumbledore is a monster but there's nothing saying that Tom couldn't have turned into one to match him. Regardless it's all a moot point. The Voldemort that Dumbledore created has been gone for a great many years."

"No mum," Tonks told her,her eyes somber. "Dumbledore resurrected him a couple weeks ago. And he used a fourteen year old boy to do it."

Andromeda paled though there was confusion shining in her eyes. "All the more reason to stay away." She eyed her daughter sternly. "Here's what you don't understand missy. No matter how innocent Tom was, there was no denying that he was engaged in a war with Dumbledore and innocent people were getting hurt."

"So you ran away and let me grow up believing what everyone else in the wizarding world believes," Tonks responded dully as she flopped back into her chair.

"To keep you safe," the woman insisted.

"But mum I'm not safe. I became an auror, intent on serving justice. Don't you think you should have told me I was working for the bad guys?"

"Don't be dramatic Nymphadora," Andy admonished as she distracted herself by setting the table. "You work for the ministry and you're putting away real criminals. There's nothing wrong with that."

Tonks snorted. "Except that with the war starting back up I'm going to be required to go after supposed death eaters. Family members mum."

Andy gave her a chiding look. "You'll do what's right. Stick to your ethics and only go after those who deserve it."

"That's not the point," Tonks exclaimed. She resisted the urge to throw the plate her mother had placed in front of her. "Mum before today I thought all death eaters were the bad guys and would have put them away without a second thought. Do you know what that makes me? I'm the bad guy." She gave a humorless laugh. "And you know what's worse? I actually joined Dumbledore's vigilante group."

Andy gave a horrified gasp. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because you raised me to believe in right and wrong, in light vs dark." The younger woman shouted. "So of course when my mentor, the most decorated auror in history, asked me to join I was thrilled. How was I to know that he, like everyone else in my life, was lying to me?" She finished bitterly. Neither noticed when Ted Tonks appeared in the doorway.

"You ungrateful child. If you valve this family at all you will forget everything you've learned and continue to go on as you have been." The older woman had her hand raised causing Ted to step forward with a gasp.

"Andromeda," he called out shocked.

"It's okay dad. It's good to finally know what she thinks of me." Tonks snapped brushing angrily at the tears the woman's words had caused. "I never knew she could be so cowardly."

"Enough," Ted roared startling both woman. "I don't know what's gotten into both of you but I won't have you speaking like that to each other." He raised an eyebrow until they had both taken a seat. "Now then Dromeda, what's got your ganger up."

He pointed a finger at his daughter when she opened her mouth. "You'll get your turn."

Andromeda rubbed her forehead, all the fight having left her. "Dora has discovered the truth about my childhood and she is quite angry."

He nodded having expected this since his daughter had gotten accepted in the auror academy.

"I'm just trying to understand why my parents lied to me my whole life," the younger girl said petulantly.

"If you don't tell her Dromeda she's going to approach them just to spite us. I would rather she made an informed decision." Ted pointed out sensibly. Andy sighed before laughing into her tale.

Tonks dragged herself home several hours later with a heavy heart. She felt like she had even more worries than when she had departed for Azkaban that morning. If she pressed this, continued helping Harry, she would be pulling her family into danger with her. Did she have the right to do that to them?

Her head was pounding as she rounded the last steps up to her apartment. She stopped, tensing in surprise and wariness as she spotted the figure in front of her door. She had her wand out before she realized what she was seeing.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

Startled he looked up from the book he'd been reading, his bright green eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Hey I figured I'd spend the night at your place tonight since you spent last night at mine."

She was too confused to respond to the teasing. "But what are you doing here?"

He shrugged a blush highlighting his cheeks. "Umm well I knew today would be bad and thought you might need a shoulder to cry on." He held up a box. "I brought the rest of the chocolate biscuits."

She stared at him as a large swell of gratitude filled her. The fact that he had come all this way, had gone to so much trouble because he knew she was going to have a bad day touched something in her. She had to hold back tears as she sank down next to the teen and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me."

He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Well I also really want to know what you found," he said causing her to laugh.

"How did you get here?" She asked instead, raising an eyebrow when he admitted to nicking some money from his cousin and taking the bus. "But what about your order guard?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh that was easy. That Mundungus that you told me about came on this afternoon. He's not exactly quiet," he pointed out with a large grin. "He left after an hour and no one came to replace him so I took a chance. Had to avoid Miss Figg but that was easy enough."

Tonks dropped her head into her hands. "Didn't we talk just yesterday about Dumbledore pitching a fit about you wandering too far from home?"

"I was careful," Harry told her, a pout forming. "Besides I'm through letting that old man tell me what I can and can't do."

"At least tell me you waited around to talk to Bill before you disappeared," she implored, visions of the redhead finding the house empty dancing in her head.

The teen scowled. "I talked to him, the backstabbing bastard."

Tonks gave a type of groaning chuckle. "Harry! I feel like I'm a bad influence on you. I'm sure your language wasn't this bad at the beginning of the summer."

"It's not like anyone cares," he mumbled as his face heated up.

"Of course there are people that care," she objected bumping shoulders with him. "And don't forget you might have a potential father who...damnit." She looked at her watch before swearing again. "I was supposed to meet this guy for dinner to get some information from him," she answered in response to his look. "He's never going to let me live this down."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Harry reassured her, forcing the scowl off his face. She deserved to spend time with her own friends. "He shouldn't have made plans on the night you went to Azkaban."

"And it's not like I had anyway to reach him to cancel," she added feeling slightly better. "I don't even know his name. Well come on then," she announced standing up. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you what I found."

"Umm Tonks," Harry hesitantly held out a piece of paper. The word late was shining like a beacon in bright red letters. "This was stuck to your door when I got here. I thought you were going to get money from Sirius?"

She flushed slightly in embarrassment as she took the paper from him. "I didn't get the chance and dammit I can't ask my parents now."

Harry's face was pinched with worry. "We'll take it from my vault, who cares what Dumbledore thinks about it. Or I can nick some more from my cousin. I can probably find a hundred pounds just under his bed."

"You can't do that. If your uncle found out none of my threats would stop him from beating you to a pulp," she pointed out while worrying her lip. "I'll think of something."

"But it's not right," he protested hotly. "You've been spending all your money to feed me. And you took me to the carnival. That must have cost a lot."

"I wouldn't take any of it back. What they're doing to you isn't right." She looked down at the paper again. "But I don't think either one of is is going to be eating for the rest of the week."

"We'll figure something out," Harry echoed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He didn't notice the flash of a tan robe as he shut the door. "So tell me a story."

He listened as she confirmed the prisoner swab theory of his dreams, gasped in fear when she told of almost getting kissed and hugged her tight after hearing her confrontation with her parents.

"What was her reason for leaving?" He asked once she'd finished.

"She was coerced to do by the light side." Tonks answered turning sad. "According to dad she was a natural at politics. She was being groomed by Riddle himself. My mum had the potential to be the new face of their ideals and actually make some changes." She paused to get a drink of water. "The light side made her a proposition. Disappear and cease all contact or have her husband killed and her father sent to prison for it. She's kept her promise all this time."

"But she didn't promise for you," Harry pointed out. "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "My dad's open to me choosing my own path. He doesn't think I should be penalized for my parents decision. My mum is still too embedded in fear to think of anything else." She sighed. "It's not much of a choice though. I don't want to leave my parents but I can't continue to live a lie."

"It won't be forever," Harry reassured her. "Now that I know the truth I'm going to do my best to take Dumbledore's bony ass down."

Tonks gave a watery laugh. "I'll be right there with you."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything to do with the HP universe. Happy reading

Just a reminder-There are no horcruxes in this story.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily as his makeshift bed was disturbed. Turning his head he saw that Tonks had her hands shoved under the couch cushions he was laying on.

"What are you doing?" He asked blearily.

"Searching," she mumbled absently, moving on to emptying the pockets of a pile of jeans. "Aha," she cried in triumph, holding up a handful of coins. "This makes almost four pounds. It should be enough to at least get you a muffin at the bakery across the street."

Harry eyed the offered coins as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not taking our money. You need to eat, I'm used to going without."

Tonks stared him down. "I can mooch off my coworkers. You're going to be stuck here until I get off and I won't have you starving," she said firmly, setting the money on the table in front of him. "Now I need to get going. I'm hoping to find my unspeakable before I start my shift."

"My unspeakable?" He teased, grinning when she blushed.

Sticking her tongue out at him she grabbed her auror robes and skirted around a pile of clothes on the floor before heading towards the front door. She grimaced as she stepped on an envelope that had been shoved under the the door.

"What's that?" Harry asked with interest.

"Probably another late notification from my landlord. He's like a rabid dog," Tonks answered sourly as she bent to pick it up. Her eyes widened in surprise at how thick the missive was.

"That doesn't seem like just a notice," Harry observed. He glanced back at the door. "How do you think he got it through that small crack?" He asked, jumping in surprise when she suddenly threw down the envelope and pulled out her wand.

"I'm an idiot," she cursed herself. "Magic is the only way this could have gotten in here. What if you were the target? You could have woken up early and picked it up and who knows what could have happened."

Harry shot off the couch in alarm. "But you're the one that picked it up. Nothing happened did it? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered frowning. She sent a few more spells at the letter. "It doesn't seem dangerous."

"Then let's see what it is," he urged, his demeanor changing to excited.

Tonks quickly shot out her arm to stop him from picking it up. "At least let the adult with the wand do it just in case."

He rolled his eyes but quickly jumped forward when her mouth dropped open at the contents. "What is it?" He demanded, moving to look over her shoulder. "Is that…"

"Pounds." Tonks swallowed. "Enough for two months rend and then some."

"Look, there's a note," Harry pointed out, nipping the slip of paper from the envelope.

Tonks hurriedly grabbed it in alarm when he sank down onto the couch. Her mouth dropped open for the second time as she read the words aloud.

"Thank you for taking care of him when we couldn't. Tom Riddle. Merlin's bloody feet, is that….?"

"Voldemort sending you money?" Harry laughed weakly. "That's what it's saying."

"But how did he know?" Tonks wondered as she looked down at the money. "Someone would have had to have heard our conversation last night."

Something in her tone caused Harry to look up. "What?"

"That damned unspeakable," she growled. "He admitted to knowing where I lived. When I didn't show up at the Leaky last night he must have come here looking for me."

"You think this unspeakable works for Tom?" Harry asked, flipping through his memories for a likely candidate.

"It makes perfect sense," she answered as she paced. "That little rat. No wonder he was always so agitated when he found me researching Riddle." She paused as a thought struck her. "He knows you're here. We'll have to find somewhere else to go until my guard shift this afternoon."

"You have to go to work," Harry reminded her. "If you don't go Moody might get suspicious. Besides I don't think they would have given us all this money if they meant to hurt me."

"I know," she gave in after a long silence. "Hey, are you going to be okay? This was pretty big news and I understand if you're upset."

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal," he mumbled before motioning her out the door. "You're going to be late if you don't get going."

"Okay, okay." She looked down at the money before handing him some. "It seems legit and its not like we can give it back." She took out her rent money and stuck the still rather substantial amount in a biscuit tin.

At the door she paused to look back at him. "There's no reason you have to stay inside all day. Go out, have some fun. Do something you've never had a chance to do."

He nodded, giving her a half smile as she shut the door. Once alone he flopped back on the couch, his eyes cast to the ceiling. He hadn't wanted to let Tonks know, she'd worry, but he was so full of emotion he didn't know where to begin to sort it all out.

Tom Riddle, the guy from his dreams, had actually communicated with him. Okay, well not him directly. The note had been for Tonks. Was that on purpose? Why hadn't Tom included a message to him?

Maybe he hadn't thought Harry would be at the apartment this morning. After all it would be a stretch to think your fourteen year old pseudo son spent the night with a super hot twenty three year old. Harry snorted as he pictured that particular conversation in his head.

Still though, the communication confirmed most of his theories and showed that Tom was at least interested in his well being. Which was more than Dumbledore had ever done. It also proved that Dumbledore really had messed with his memories after the graveyard. It would make no sense for Tom to try to kill him then but help him out now. Angrily he made a note to redouble his efforts at occlumency.

His mind drifted back to the note and the money that had come with it. He wasn't sure what to think about that part. How many times had the Dursleys called him a burden and a waste of money? To suddenly have someone willing to spend money on him was confusing. First Tonks and now Tom. Harry couldn't help but think that it might come with strings. He'd had to work like a slave for the little bit the Dursleys had spent on him. What would Tom expect in return for the amount that had been slipped under the door?

Why send the money in the first place? If he knew enough to know that Tonks was feeding him then why not come and get him and take him away? He stilled as a horrible thought struck him. Maybe Tom didn't really want him. Maybe he felt obliged to look out for him, like a debt he was repaying. A hollow ache appeared in the pit of his stomach and he did the best he could to push it away.

Harry couldn't help worrying that Tonks was in danger now. Not just because the 'dark side' knew about her but there was always the possibility of a spy and Dumbledore finding out.

And why had Tom signed the letter with his name? Wasn't that dangerous? Why would he think she would even know who he was? Did it have something to do with that unspeakable?

The rumbling of his stomach brought him out of his thoughts and he squinted at the clock, amazed at how much time had passed while he had sorted out his mind. Stretching he stood and gathered the money and house key Tonks had left him.

Leaving the flat he headed straight for the bakery she had recommended. Once he was full he caught a bus, a specific destination in mind. When he was nine his primary class had gone on a trip to London's Natural history museum. He hadn't been allowed to go of course and it was one of the many things he'd planned to do once he had become an adult.

Reaching his destination he entered and began exploring, quickly becoming fascinated. There were huge skeletons hanging from the ceiling, cases full of interesting bugs, a room full of live butterflies and even a huge, red model of the earth that you rode through.

Several hours later he settled himself in one of the museum's cafes, his mind on the skeleton of the large snake he had found. It had reminded him of the dream he had had the night before, something he had let himself forget about in the drama of the events that morning.

_Harry blinked his eyes as the dream formed around him, showing a cosy sitting area in the midst of a vast library. Harry spotted Rabastan sprawled along a couch absorbed in a book while on the other side of the room Tom was engaged in a chess match with Antonin Dolohov. Harry watched the scene for a moment, enticed with how normal it was. _

_Soon though the door opened and Blaise Zabini stomped in, throwing himself into a chair. _

_"__I'm getting tired of the sulking," Antonin addressed his stepson without looking up from the chess board._

_"__I don't see why Draco had to stay at Hogwarts just because his parents are out of town," the boy grumbled. Harry started, realizing this must have taken place during his second year. _

_Rabastan raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't he get into trouble? Luc said something about not rewarding him with a sleepover." He shrugged. "Harsh though, at Christmas. Even I never got into that much trouble," he boasted, sending a smirk towards his father. _

_Tom snorted in disbelief. "You did. I just dealt with it in a more immediate fashion," he shot back causing Harry to laugh. _

_The younger man rolled his eyes at Blaise. "Twenty seven and he still talks about walloping me," he teased, trying to coax a smile out of the boy. _

_Blaise didn't take the bait. "Draco could be grounded here. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked," he muttered. His eyes opened wide as all three men pinned him with their gaze. _

_"__Who would be attacking him?" Tom asked in a low voice. _

_"__You don't know what's going on?" Blaise asked shocked. He squirmed when his stepfather narrowed his eyes. _

_"__A straight answer would be helpful," Antonin encouraged. _

_The boy ran a hand through his hair. "Well Filch's cat was killed, or at least we think she's dead but some people are saying she's not. Anyway above her body there was writing declaring that the Chamber of Secrets was open and for certain students to beware," he explained watching as Tom and Rabastan exchanged looks. _

_"__Why are we just hearing about this?" Antonin asked, giving his stepson a chiding look. _

_Blaise shrugged. "Well it didn't really affect me so I didn't want to worry mum. You know how she can get. But Draco did write to Uncle Luc, I figured he'd tell you."_

_"__Did anything else happen?" Tom asked looking disturbed. "You wouldn't be so concerned if it was just about the cat." Harry winced knowing what was coming. _

_The preteen nodded. "About a week later one of the Gryffindor firsties disappeared. It's said that the same thing that happened to Filch's happened to him. And everyone's saying that the heir of Slytherin is out to eliminate all the muggleborns."_

_"__Students are being attacked and we aren't told anything?" Antonin growled looking angry. _

_"__To be fair he sort of asked for it," Blaise offered helpfully. "He was sneaking around in the middle of the night."_

_"__What would a first year be doing out that late?" Rabastan asked perplexed. "It's not like we're talking about Harry here," he teased, ignoring the look his father threw him._

_Harry squawked before sticking his tongue out at his somewhat brother. _

_Blaise smirked. "Well the rumor mill said he was trying to visit Potter in the hospital wing so it sort of counts against him."_

_Rabastan's eyes snapped over. "How did he end up in the hospital wing?" He demanded. There was concern threaded through the exasperation in his voice. _

_"__Quidditch injury compounded by an incompetent professor according to Severus," Tom answered surprising Harry. "He was fine by morning. Let's get back to the matter at hand. The chamber can only be opened by a Parselmouth."_

_"__And we're the only two that speaks the language," Rabastan finished looking grim. _

_"__Potter speaks it," Blaise spoke up. He shrugged when they turned to look at him. "He spoke to the snake Draco set on him during the dueling club. Now everything thinks he's the one behind the whole mess. And given how he feels about Draco…."_

_Harry snorted. "Considering what he said about Hermione I wish I could have set the snake on him."_

_"__How can he be a Parselmouth?" Rabastan asked, looking shocked. _

_Tom was looking pensive. "I'm not sure. Maybe…." He shook his head. "Regardless, I'm sure Harry did not open the Chamber with illicit purpose."_

_"__I didn't open it at all." Harry muttered frowning. He didn't want his new family thinking badly about him._

_Blaise snorted. "The way that Gryffindor first year was following him around I wouldn't blame him if he did."_

_Antonin gave him a stern look. "Have you gotten started on your holiday homework yet?"_

_The preteen gave his stepfather a pleading look. "No but…."_

_"__Now would be a good time to start," the older man prodded. _

_Rabastan waited until the sulking boy had left before speaking. "How would Harry have even found the Chamber?"_

_"__Same way I did, exploring and searching," Tom answered absently. "I'm more concerned with the Basilisk inside the Chamber. I learned the hard way that it's not easily controlled."_

_"__A basilisk." Antonin paled and sank back in his chair. "How the hell am I supposed to tell my wife our son is going to school with the king of serpents?"_

_Rabastan ignored the worried father. "So you think Harry was playing with the snake and it got away from him?"_

_Harry snorted. "Not hardly." He had an insane desire to have actually been present for the conversation instead of just observing. _

_"__It's either that or Dumbledore is somehow behind this." Tom looked up suddenly. "Severus stopped by this afternoon didn't he?"_

_"__He and Regulus are brewing," Rabastan answered, watching as his father sent a house elf after the man. _

_"__Why didn't he tell us these attacks were happening?" Antonin demanded looking incensed. _

_"__That's what I want to find out," Tom answered grimly causing Harry to grin in anticipation. He was looking forward to seeing his potions professor get told off. _

_It was ten minutes before the man showed up, a scowl on his face. Regulus followed him in looking amused. _

_"__What is so important that you had to interrupt my brewing?"_

_"__Oh nothing much, just a giant snake attacking students," Rabastan shot back sarcastically. _

_Snape remained silent though his posture stiffened. _

_Tom sent a warning look at his son before addressing the defensive man. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"__I was not allowed to." Snape sighed when they continued to look at him expectantly and moved to sit down. "The night of the first attack Dumbledore called all of us to his office. We were made to swear an oath not to notify parents of the incident." He scowled. "He was convinced it was merely a prank by my house for attention, something the other professors were quick to believe. The oath held for the second attack."_

_"__What was to keep the students themselves from writing home?" Regulus asked, looking thoroughly confused._

_"__Children can be remarkably self absorbed," his friend reminded him. "If it doesn't affect them directly then it's not worth writing about. In addition details of the second attack were not well known outside of Gryffindor and Dumbledore controls most of their families." He paused. "I know for a fact that Draco wrote home about the incident."_

_"__Luc failed to relay the news to the rest of us." Tom sighed in frustration. "Are you able to give us any more information?"_

_Snape pursed his lips. "Only my opinion which is that the first one was only a message and the second wouldn't have happened if Gryffindor had stricter discipline."_

_"__Do you think Dumbledore could be behind this?" Rabastan asked, drawing Harry closer._

_Snape quickly shook his head. "He seems genuinely convinced that Tom is behind this, and unlike before when he has manlipated events to suit his ideas, he seems baffled about what is going on."_

_Tom sighed, a disappointed look on his face that had Harry hunching his shoulders. "The Chamber can only be assessed by a Parselmouth. Do you think Harry managed to find it?" _

_Snape hesitated. "I wouldn't put it past the brat but he seemed surprised and confused to find himself speaking the language, something I find doubtful if he had been opening secret doorways with it."_

_"__I'm relieved to hear that but are we seriously considering that there might be someone else in the school who speaks the language?" Rabastan asked in disbelief. _

_"__Maybe not…." Tom trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. He stood and began silently examining the shelves of books._

_Antonin turned to Snape. "Tell me the truth. How much danger is there to the students?"_

_"__If I truly thought there was any danger I would not have let Draco stay through the holidays. Slytherin house has increased its vigilance." Snape assured him. He gave the other man a long look. "You will do more harm than good if you pull Blaise from the school in the middle of the year."_

_"__Tell that to my wife,". Antonin muttered. He was rubbing his forehead as he left the room. _

_Alone with his brother and friend Regulus demanded an explanation. Afterward he looked perplexed. "How is it that a whole school full of people just accept that this is happening and don't do anything to stop it?"_

_"__Such is the power of Albus Dumbledore," Tom announced as he moved from behind another shelf. He turned to his younger son. "Have you taken any books from the library?"_

_"__All the time," Rabastan answered easily. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"_

_"__An old diary of mine, from my school days," he answered causing Harry to perk up. _

_"__Does it detail how to get into the chamber?" Regulus asked in interest. _

_"__Something like that." Tom answered looking upset._

_"__Haven't seen it," Rabastan assured him. "Luc moved a lot of his more questionable books here during the raids this summer. Maybe he did something with it."_

_"__That would fit considering he didn't bother to let any of us know what's going on," Regulus pointed out. "Do you think he passed it on to Draco?"_

_"__No, that I am sure of," Snape answered convincingly. "But that doesn't mean someone else doesn't have it." _

_"__Keep your eyes open for it," Tom instructed him. "If the diary is in play it's imperative that it be destroyed. In the mean time I'll get in touch with Lucius and get some answers."_

_Harry closed his eyes as the scene in front of him dissolved. Hearing a noise he opened them to find himself in a stark and imposing office. Lucius Malfoy was seated behind the desk while Tom stood in front of it with his arms crossed glaring down at the other man._

_"__I've been sending you letters for the last three months. Why have you not bothered to reply?" The older man demanded. _

_Lucius flicked a piece of lint off his shoulder. "Really Tom, I'm not at your beck and call. I had some very important business meetings overseas. I couldn't drop them merely because you crooked your finger."_

_Tom narrowed his eyes at the slight but remained silent._

_Malfoy smirked before continuing. "As for this thing at Hogwarts. I'm sure it's just an exaggeration. Draco seems to think it's attention seeking behavior on Potter's part."_

_"__Yes because students being petrified is no big deal," Tom shot back sarcastically. "Interesting that you choose to start with that, but that's not precisely what I wanted to talk to you about. If you had bothered to read my letters you would know I was asking about a possession of mine, a book. I wanted to know if you had it."_

_"__A book?" Lucius asked, trying to look aloof. Harry was delighted to see how pale he became and from the tightening of Tom's lips he had noticed too. _

_"__Indeed. It comes from a time when I was first experimenting with dark magic and is saturated in the essence," the older man bit out, his eyes daring the blond to lie to him. _

_Lucius's stiff posture deflated. "Suppose I did find such a dark book, and unaware of its importance to you, I used said book to sabotage Arthur Weasley's muggle bill."_

_Tom sighed and moved to sit in one of the chairs facing the desk. "I agree with you on the Bill," he said, rubbing his forehead. "It sounds good on the surface but really it's full of loopholes and traps. Dumbledore's clever way of appearing to do something while maintaining the status quo. Your methods however are underhanded and dirty. Did you not think to ask me about the diary before using it?"_

_He looked up when the blond remained quiet. "What was your plan and how did it end up in Hogwarts?"_

_Lucius shuffled some papers on his desk in an attempt to avoid Tom's eyes. "I made sure that Arthur's youngest got ahold of it. His daughter being caught with a dark object would be sure to discredit him." He frowned slightly. "I'm not exactly sure how this information and the events at Hogwarts are connected but surely we can use it to our advantage."_

_Tom was shaking his head before the younger man had finished speaking. "I was not in a good place when I created that diary. I was angry and mean and I had no one to guide me. I made a weapon against someone that had managed to hurt me." He paused as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. "The diary is partially sentient. It is designed to possess the one writing it."_

_"__It is so bad if the Weasley girl is possessed?" Lucius asked quietly, wincing at the anger on the older man's face. "Wouldn't that make it more likely she will get caught?"_

_Tom stood to loom over the desk. "Are you crazy? It's a weapon. It's goal will be to possess her in order to open the chamber and release the basilisk."_

_Lucius paled as he stared at Tom with wide eyes. "A basilisk?"_

_"__Yes a basilisk," Tom answered shortly. "What did you think was petrifying the students?"_

_"__A spell maybe," he answered looking baffled. "I hadn't really put the two incidents together." They sat in silence for a minute. "Did you ever use the diary?" He asked peering at the older man. _

_Regret flashed across the other man's face. "I didn't have to. The basilisk escaped my tether and killed someone. You could say it shocked the anger out of me. I kept the diary as a reminder. I should have destroyed it." He shook his head before looking back up. "I have a lot of regrets in my life but two stand out the most. The death of my wife and my culpability in the death of an innocent girl. I don't want the same for you."_

_"__I'll work on getting the book back," Lucius agreed in a soft voice. "Though it will certainly be problematic with it being in Hogwarts. Maybe it would be best to just let the plan progress."_

_"__You're unbelievable," Tom growled. "Two students have been petrified already. The next one could be killed." He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Why would you resort to using a child anyway? Surely no grudge with the Weasleys is worth that."_

_Restless Lucius got up and strode to the window. His voice was low when he answered. "Septimus Weasley was the one to poison my father."_

_Tom sighed, knowing it had been something like that. "Then your anger should be directed at him, not an eleven year old girl. We don't go after innocents." He stood up to leave. "Fix this Lucius. If that Basilisk gets loose everyone in that school will be in danger including your son, and mine," he warned. Harry grinned sappily, knowing Tom had been referring to him. _

Unfortunately Tonks had woken him up before the dream could continue. He had so many questions. Why hadn't Lucius managed to get the diary back? Why had he pulled the stunt with the school governors and Dumbledore? How had Tom reacted to that?

For that matter how had Tom reacted to hearing that he had fought the Basilisk? Did he even know? Had he been worried? Had he ranted about his absent son's reckless streak? What would it have been like to have faced the man at the time, to have been yelled at and fussed over?

He shook his head at himself, amused. He was probably the only teen that wanted to be yelled by a parent. Not that Tom was really a parent, but he was certainly becoming a factor.

His thoughts turned to what Tom had admitted in the dream. Harry liked it that he hadn't denied killing Myrtle and that he obviously felt remorse over the act. Yeah he should have admitted to it at the time and it was horrible that he let Hagrid take the fall but that wasn't something Harry could change. And it was nice to know that Tom wasn't perfect.

He paused, a frown crossing his face. Normally he was more black and white about things like that. Was he shrugging it away because he didn't want to lose what he might have with the man?

He mentally rolled his eyes at himself as he stood and disposed of his tray. He stopped in shock as he caught a glimpse of someone familiar, someone he had only seen in his dreams so far. Rabastan, if that's who it had been, had disappeared into the crowd before Harry could take a second longer look.

Deciding it had been wishful thinking on his part h headed for the door, needing to get back to Tonk's flat. She would be home soon and they would have to head back to the Dursleys so that she could relieve the previous guard.

He grimaced wishing he didn't have to go back. He'd had fun today and there he'd be stuck in his room all day avoiding his relatives.

Tonks immediately noticed how unhappy he looked when she got home. "Bad day?" She asked flopping on the couch beside him.

He shook his head. "Just the opposite actually. I don't want to go back."

She threw an arm around him. "I don't want to send you but you can't stay here all the time. Order members would get suspicious if they never saw you. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun. We'll check in and then go catch a movie. And we'll have date nights a couple times a week to get you out of there."

She was laughing at his bright blush as she apparated them away.


End file.
